Falsa traición
by Gabylor
Summary: Hacía años que Bella había sido acusada de vender secretos de la empresa a la a acusación le había hecho perder su trabajo y el hombre al que amaba.Ahora la historia volvia a repetirse.Edward Cullen la había creído culpable hace cinco años, y no habia olvidado ni lla tenía un secreto de cuatro años y medio que no podia compartir con nadie.AVISO:Adaptacion.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Lo había conseguido. La tenía en sus manos, y pronto, muy pronto, Bella Marie Swan lo sabría.

Edward Cullen se dejó caer en aquella silla blanca colocada tras la enorme y pretenciosa mesa. El contrato, firmado y ejecutado, estaba delante de él. Dejar de saborear aquel momento de triunfo no habría sido humano. Saborear que por fin, tras cinco largos años, Bella estaba a su merced. Pero eso no era suficiente. No quería convertirse en dueño de su empresa constructora, o mejor, de la empresa constructora de su marido fallecido. La quería a ella.

Un sonido débil que provenía del otro rincón de aquel blanco e impoluto despacho llamó su atención.

—¿Está todo dispuesto, Vladimir? —preguntó.

Un hombre corpulento abandonó silenciosamente las sombras y, su cabeza calva brilló con la luz.

—Los empleados de la empresa de mudanzas estarán aquí esta noche para retirar todo el mobiliario y llevarlo a casa de la señorita Tanya.

—Excelente.

Edward se levantó y salió de detrás de la mesa. Una enorme piel de leopardo que cubría parte del suelo bloqueó su paso y con la punta del pie, la apartó. Entonces miró la colección de animales, exóticos que se exhibían por las paredes e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—La señorita Tanya querrá también todas estos animales disecados, supongo —comentó Vladimir.

—Conociéndola, no me cabe la menor duda.

Vladimir suspiró.

—Deshonra la memoria de su hermano y traiciona a su cuñada vendiendo las acciones de su familia, y sin embargo quiere conservar todas estas cosas… es una mujer extraña.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Tanya Swan no le importaba lo más mínimo. Ya no. La había utilizado para conseguir lo que más quería: el cuarenta por ciento de las acciones de Swan. Era el mismo porcentaje que controlaba Bella.

—El dios de Tanya es el dinero. Siempre lo ha sido.

El rostro de Vladimir no se alteró, y se limitó a pasarse el índice y el pulgar por el bigote blanco y llegar hasta la barba estrecha que enmarcaba su barbilla. Era un gesto familiar en él, un gesto que revelaba inquietud interior.

—El dinero es un dios exigente. Un dios mortal —dijo Vladimir—. Pero también lo es la venganza.

Edward apretó los dientes. No había elegido a ciegas el camino por el que avanzaba, sino que cada paso había estado dirigido por la determinación.

—Quiero que se desinfecte esta habitación —dijo con aspereza—. No quiero ver ni rastro de ceniza ni de ese agobiante perfume en el que se embalsama Tanya.

Vladimir asintió.

—Así se hará. El lunes por la mañana el despacho estará listo —contestó, y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¿La has visto, Vladimir?

Los dos sabían perfectamente de quién hablaba.

—Sí —contestó con cierta pesadumbre—. La he visto.

—¿Y?

—Está igual que antes. Algo más delgada, quizás.

—¿Eso es todo?

Vladimir se dio la vuelta sin disimular su malestar.

—Tenía… ojeras. Y tristeza en la mirada —admitió, juntando las cejas blancas sobre sus ojos azules—. Y supongo que aún le aguarda más tristeza, ¿no es así?

Edward volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Eso depende de ella. Si me vende sus acciones de Swan al igual que Tanya, puede llegar a ser una mujer muy rica. Pero si decide enfrentarse a mí… —sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad—, la destrozaré.

—Se enfrentará —sentenció Vladimir, y sin más, salió de la habitación.

Edward siguió de pie e inmóvil durante un instante, con la mirada fija en la puerta que comunicaba aquel despacho… su despacho, con el adyacente. No lo dudó. El pomo de la puerta giró con facilidad bajo su mano y la puerta de caoba se abrió sin hacer ruido. Entró en aquella habitación dejando atrás la opulencia que tanto le gustaba a Tanya, cambiándola por una cálida y acogedora estancia que podía serenar el alma más torturada.

La luz de la luna entraba por uno de los ventanales bañando de plata la habitación, y Edward cerró la puerta para dejar atrás el hedor a tabaco y a perfume. El aire allí era dulce y olía a Bella, e inspiró profundamente.

Y entonces recordó… recordó el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, su pasión, su necesidad desesperada, su unión. Y la traición de ella.

Una traición que no había podido olvidar ni perdonar fácilmente… un hecho que Bella llegaría a conocer dentro de muy poco.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Bella presintió su presencia mucho antes de verlo. No necesitó darse la vuelta y buscarlo entre el montón de gente a su espalda. Además, el ascensor iba demasiado lleno como para poder hacerlo, pero él estaba allí. En alguna parte.

Cerró los ojos para combatir su reacción instintiva. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía aquella necesidad imperiosa que sólo él sabía despertar en su interior, la tensión que delataba su presencia… Sujetó con más fuerza el portafolios y su respiración de aceleró. ¿Cómo era posible que aún se sintiera así después de cinco largos años de soledad?

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, y una pequeña nube de gente salió antes de que más personas ocuparan su lugar y la empujasen más hacia el fondo, más cerca de él. Se hizo a un lado y corrió el riesgo de volverse ligeramente hacia atrás. Había un hombre cobrizo apoyado contra la pared del fondo. El corazón le latió desenfrenado y el miedo le impidió pensar, dejándola en un estado de pánico ciego y con una necesidad desesperada e instintiva de escapar.

Dios del cielo… era él.

Las uñas se le clavaron en la palma de la mano, pero apenas lo notó. Toda su atención estaba puesta en él… y en qué podría significar su vuelta. Inspiró aire profundamente e intentó controlarse.

«¡Piensa!», se ordenó. «¡Piensa, maldita sea!» ¿Por qué habría vuelto? A ella sólo podía traerle más tristeza. Más tristeza y el riesgo de que pudiese descubrir todo lo que le había mantenido oculto aquellos cinco años.

Bella no se volvió, sino que siguió mirando hacia delante. Él tampoco se movió… su distorsionado reflejo en las puertas cobrizas del ascensor así se lo confirmaba, sino que siguió apoyado en la pared del fondo, esperando… ¿esperando a qué? ¿A que el ascensor se quedase vacío? ¿A que los dos se quedaran solos? Si se bajaba en otra planta que no fuese la suya, ¿la seguiría? Seguro. Si se bajaba, él lo haría también. Y sabría el miedo que había inspirado en ella, y eso era algo que no debía saber. Aún así… la pregunta esencial seguía estando ahí, destrozándole los nervios como si fuese una sierra dentada: ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

La siguiente parada trajo otro montón de pasajeros que, para horror suyo, la empujaron aún más hacia atrás, hasta que se quedó justo delante de él.

—Bella —la llamó él en voz baja, despertando en ella recuerdos agridulces. Ella no respondió, y él rozó su espalda con la palma de la mano primero, y su cadera después para tirar de ella—. ¿O debería decir señora Swan?

Bella no podía separarse. El ascensor estaba demasiado lleno.

—¡Quieto! —le ordenó en un susurro. Menos mal que el resto de los pasajeros parecían enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones. Nadie le estaba prestando la menor atención.

Piso a piso el ascensor continuó subiendo, y en cuanto se abrió el más mínimo espacio delante de ella, intentó separarse, pero él se lo impidió abrazándola aún con más fuerza, de modo que el calor de su cuerpo caló la seda de su traje. La rodeaba por la cintura, bajo la chaqueta, moviéndose sobre su abdomen en una caricia insidiosa.

—Todavía no, cariño. Estoy disfrutando demasiado con esto —murmuró.

Bella contuvo un grito para no llamar la atención, y se obligó a quedarse inmóvil y esperar a que el ascensor fuese vaciándose, pasajero a pasajero, a medida que iba subiendo. Se sentía como un ratón encerrado en una misma caja con un gato y sin rendija por la que escapar. La claustrofobia iba creciendo con cada parada, y al oír su risa supo que su indefensión le parecía divertida.

El ascensor se detuvo una vez más y el último ocupante salió. Las puertas parecieron tardar toda una eternidad en cerrarse de nuevo, secuestrándolos en aquel pequeño cubículo de metal. Sin esperar un instante más, Bella se libró de él y después, haciendo acopio de valor a pesar de sentirse mucho más vulnerable de lo que se había sentido hacía mucho tiempo, se volvió a mirarlo.

Edward Cullen. Su antiguo jefe, su antiguo amante… y el padre de su hijo de cuatro años. ¿Sería ésa la razón de que hubiese vuelto a aparecer? ¿Se habría enterado de alguna manera de lo de Anthony? Su expresión no lo delataba, pero siempre había sido así.

Se obligó a mirarlo e inmediatamente lo lamentó. Había olvidado lo intensa que podía ser su mirada. O quizás había elegido deliberadamente olvidarlo. Podía perder hasta el alma misma en aquellos ojos verdes tan poco comunes. Brillaban con una luz interior, dura, sabia y cautivadora, hipnotizándola de una forma que le resultaba dolorosamente familiar. Tenían el verde pálido de las tierras árticas… emoción fiera enmarcada en un hielo impenetrable. Aún no había leído ni un solo artículo en el que se hablase de él y no se hiciera mención del poder desconcertante de sus ojos.

—Hola, Edward —le dijo—. Siempre has tenido una forma bastante censurable de hacer notar tu presencia.

La mirada de él fue burlona.

—Eres muy amable.

—Tocarme así ha sido una grosería. Ha sido… ha sido…

—Ha estado bien —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. A los dos nos ha gustado.

Bella se giró, ligeramente dolida por la amarga verdad de lo que acababa de escuchar e intentando ocultar el deseo que se despertaba con sólo estar cerca de él. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan inocente como para creer que esos sentimientos habían muerto? Inspiró profundamente para serenarse e hizo acopio de todas sus reservas profesionales para enfrentarse a situaciones difíciles.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó—. No puede ser pura coincidencia. Contigo eso no ocurre nunca.

Él la miró sin ocultar que aquella situación lo divertía. Tenía una especie de inmovilidad desconcertante. Era como si fuese un gato salvaje… perezoso, lleno de gracia y dispuesto a atacar a la menor provocación.

—¿Tan bien me conoces?

—Te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, pero Bella había aprendido por la vía dura que nada de lo que Edward hacía era simple, y que sus acciones no eran jamás fruto de la despreocupación.

—Ya te advertí que volvería.

—No —le corrigió, aventurándose una vez más a mirarlo a los ojos—. Me advertiste de que te vengarías.

La aparente diversión desapareció.

—Y eso es lo que he hecho. Gracias por recordármelo.

Bella intentó ocultar su aprensión porque sabía que si él presentía su vulnerabilidad, aprovecharía la ocasión. Cuando trabajaban juntos, ella siempre había admirado su instinto de depredador, y cómo ese instinto no le había fallado nunca. Y ahora lo temía.

—¿Ésa es la razón de que hayas vuelto? ¿Cumplir tu venganza?

—¿Y si es así?

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Bella dudó entre escapar de su presencia y quedarse allí, pero su parte más racional le aconsejó que lo mejor sería intentar averiguar qué había venido a buscar. Edward dio un paso hacia delante para mantener las puertas abiertas, y tan cerca de ella estaba que Bella volvió a sentir el calor de su cuerpo y a percibir el aroma de su colonia.

Entonces volvió a mirarlo a la cara intentando encontrar alguna pista. No era un hombre guapo en el sentido clásico de la palabra, ya que sus facciones eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado masculinas incluso, pero sus pómulos marcados, sus labios carnosos y sensuales y aquellos ojos atraían a las mujeres sin el menor esfuerzo. Era como un león enorme, poderoso y seguro en sus dominios. Y no tenía intención de revelar nada hasta que no estuviera preparado.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí o no? —insistió Bella.

—Sí… pero en su momento.

Bella echó a andar para salir del ascensor, y cuando pasó a su lado, él le rozó la mejilla con los dedos.

—Aún es suave como la seda —murmuró.

Bella se volvió rápida como un resorte.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Era odioso lo burlona que era su mirada y la forma en que parecía condenar su comportamiento.

—Eso no es lo que decías antes —murmuró—. Antes me pedías que te acariciase.

Se le quedó mirando con sus ojos negros llenos de dolor. La crueldad jamás había sido un rasgo de su carácter, pero claro, es que ella no conocía a aquel Edward. Ya no. Intentando recuperar su dignidad, se irguió para volver a mirarlo. Él tampoco la conocía ya. Cinco años les habían cambiado a los dos.

—Gracias por recordármelo —contestó, utilizando su misma frase—. Desde que nos separamos, he aprendido mucho de mis errores.

—Igual que yo. Y tú fuiste un error mayúsculo, ¿verdad, Bella? Mejor me hubiera ido con una víbora. Pero ha llegado el momento de corregir los errores del pasado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que tu caída va a comenzar, y que yo voy a irte arrastrando peldaño a peldaño.

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a cerrarse y Bella se quedó mirando horrorizada. Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, no lo supo, porque fue el roce de su secretaria en el brazo lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Señora Swan, ¿está usted bien? —le preguntó Jane preocupada.

Bella parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Perdón?

—Está usted muy pálida. Y mire… se le ha caído el portafolios.

Bella miró hacia abajo y vio el portafolios negro en el suelo.

—Gracias, Jane —murmuró al recogerlo—. Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? No sé… parece como enferma.

Bella suspiró. Jane era la secretaria de Jacob, su marido, y después de la muerte de éste le habían ofrecido un ascenso, pero ella había insistido en que sería más útil trabajando con Bella, ayudándola a hacerse con el control del negocio y a solucionar los problemas de una empresa con dificultades económicas. Y aunque Jane no había conseguido llegar a llamarla por su nombre propio, se tomaba un interés tremendo en _Swan's_, incluido el bienestar de su jefa.

—Gracias, pero ya estoy bien —dijo. Aunque apreciaba su preocupación, no estaba de humor para contestar a sus preguntas—. ¿Tiene mis notas para el consejo preparadas? —le preguntó, desviando la conversación hacia caminos más seguros.

Jane apretó los labios pero no hizo más preguntas.

—Sí, señora Swan. Están sobre su mesa.

Bella se obligó a pensar en el trabajo.

—Debe haber una cinta llena de correspondencia en el dictáfono para transcribir que me gustaría que saliera hoy. ¿Ha llegado ya Tanya? —Jane no contestó inmediatamente y Bella insistió—. ¿Jane?

—Eh… no, señora Swan. Todavía no.

Aquello fue una sorpresa porque, a pesar de los demás defectos que pudiera tener su cuñada, siempre llegaba pronto al trabajo.

—¿Es posible que se haya olvidado de que hoy está convocado el consejo de administración?

—Lo dudo. Yo misma se lo recordé. ¿Necesita algo más?

—Por ahora no, gracias. Puede empezar con esas cartas si quiere —contestó Bella al tiempo que abría la puerta de su despacho. Me gustaría revisar las notas antes de la reunión, así que no me pase ninguna llamada, por favor.

—¿Incluso, si es la señorita Cooper?

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Nunca la incluyo a ella, y usted lo sabe.

Era una regla establecida que la niñera de Anthony podía interrumpirla en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. ¿Por qué habría pensado Jane que eso había cambiado?

—Ha sido una tontería por mi parte preguntarlo. Perdone.

—No tiene importancia. ¿Hay algo más de lo que necesite hablar conmigo?

—No. Voy a ponerme con esas cartas.

—Estupendo.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Bella cerró la puerta, y apoyada contra ella, su cabeza cayó hacia delante como lo haría una flor con el tallo roto. Las ocho de la mañana, y estaba ya agotada Y aún tenía por delante la junta de dirección, siempre una ocasión agotadora, y por supuesto, descubrir el motivo de la visita de Edward.

La puerta que comunicaba su despacho con el de Tanya estaba firmemente cerrada, y ni el más leve olor a tabaco se filtraba por las rendijas, lo cual era ya bastante poco común. ¿Habría decidido boicotear la reunión?

Entraba dentro de lo posible. A su cuñada no le había sentado nada bien que la despojasen de la presidencia el mes pasado, y si podía encontrar la manera de causar problemas, lo haría.

Con un suspiro, Bella se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño privado de su despacho, y una vez allí, se miró al espejo. Jane tenía razón: parecía estar enferma. Tenía las mejillas completamente pálidas, lo cual se veía enfatizado por la nube de rizos negros que se escapaba de su moño bajo. Y lo peor de todo era que sus ojos parecían dos grandes manchas negras que traicionaban su vulnerabilidad.

Si Edward la había visto así, estaría tras su rastro como un tiburón siguiendo el olor de la sangre. Y sería, como él, igual de brutal e implacable. Sin malgastar un instante más, abrió un cajón y sacó su caja de cosméticos, y tras aplicarse un poco de color en las mejillas y en los párpados, consiguió ocultar la mayor parte de las muestras de inquietud. Un toque final de lápiz de labios añadió la cantidad perfecta de color a su rostro.

Entonces se quitó las horquillas del moño, y su pelo cayó hasta más abajo de los hombros, destruyendo la imagen de ejecutiva súper competente. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Un poco de agua y un cepillado enérgico consiguieron domar los mechones más testarudos y volver a colocarlos en un serio moño.

Después miró el reloj y gimió. Tenía solo veinte minutos para organizarse, así que se apresuró a sentarse a la mesa para examinar el expediente que Jane le había preparado. Pero por mucho que intentaba concentrarse en sus notas, no podía evitar que su pensamiento traidor se centrara en Edward y en cómo su vuelta podía afectarla a ella.

Giró su silla hacia la ventana y miró el horizonte de San Francisco. ¿Por qué habría vuelto? ¿Y por qué precisamente en aquel momento, después de tanto tiempo? Cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la frente. Tenía mil preguntas que sólo Edward podía contestar. Y conociéndolo, sus respuestas no iban a gustarle. Seguro.

Los instantes previos al comienzo del consejo de administración fueron como una horrible repetición de la experiencia de aquella mañana en el ascensor. Bella estaba delante de la mesa del buffet, de espaldas a la sala de conferencias, sirviéndose una taza de café de un termo plateado, y aquella repentina señal de alarma que se le disparó en la espalda, la pilló desprevenida. Y en aquel mismo instante, supo que él había vuelto.

Unos segundos después, Mike Newton, el miembro más antiguo del consejo, se acercó a ella.

—¿Quién es ese hombre que acaba de entrar? —le preguntó frunciendo sus cejas blancas—. El que está junto a la puerta. ¿Es que no sabe que las sesiones ejecutivas están cerradas a los demás accionistas?

Bella se tomó su tiempo para recomponerse. Dejó el termo sobre la mesa y añadió crema a su café antes de volverse lentamente, sabiendo ya a quién iba a ver. Seguro de sí mismo, de pie y solo junto a la puerta, con su manto de autoridad absoluta, estaba Edward, y su mirada le llegó desde el otro extremo de la sala con aquellos ojos brillantes y llenos de apasionados secretos.

—Es Edward Cullen —dijo, y tomó un sorbo de café.

—¿Edward Cullen? —Mike parecía impresionado—. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí —admitió, y su respuesta fue tan corta que hasta hubiera podido parecer grosera, pero Mike no pareció darse cuenta.

—Hace tiempo que quiero conocerlo. Cullen es un tipo brillante. Pero claro, si tú le conoces, ya lo sabrás, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Pues preséntamelo, querida —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Siento curiosidad por saber cuál es el motivo de su presencia aquí.

Una docena de excusas se le ocurrieron al mismo tiempo, pero no dio voz a ninguna de ellas, sino que se limitó a dejar el plato y la taza sobre la mesa y cruzó la habitación con Mike a su lado. El había sido su principal defensor cuando Tanya había pretendido echarla del consejo tras la muerte de Jacob, hacía ya un año. Sin su apoyo, lo habría perdido todo. También había sido él quien la había propuesto para la presidencia en lugar de Tanya cuando la situación del negocio había empeorado, así que presentarle a Edward era un precio bajo que pagar. Además, podía enfrentarse a una presentación, ¿no?

Se detuvo directamente frente a Edward, consciente del desafío de su mirada. ¿De verdad habría pensado que podía acobardarla con una de sus miradas? Tenía mucho que aprender.

—Mike, quiero presentarte a Edward Cullen. Edward, te presento a Mike Newton, una de los miembros de mayor antigüedad del consejo.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano.

—Me sorprende ver al mayor competidor de Swan's en nuestro consejo —comentó Mike—. ¿Posee usted acciones en nuestra compañía?

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—Así es.

Bella no pudo contener el desconcierto y miró a Edward.

—¿Una adquisición reciente? —le preguntó, y se sorprendió de que su voz hubiese sonado tan serena.

—Muy reciente —le confirmó él.

—¿Sabe usted que lo que se va a celebrar aquí es una reunión ejecutiva del consejo? —le preguntó Mike—. Me temo que está cerrada para los accionistas minoritarios.

—Es que mi caso no es el de un accionista minoritario —replicó Edward. Y si no hay objeción, me gustaría dirigirme al consejo antes de la reunión.

Mike frunció el ceño.

—Su petición es muy poco usual. La decisión tendrá que tomarla Bella.

La expresión de Edward no cambió.

—¿Tienes alguna objeción? —le preguntó a ella.

No le había sorprendido que la decisión final fuese suya, lo que significaba que sabía ya de antemano que ella era la presidenta. Y en aquel instante el verdadero pánico se apoderó de ella. Nada de lo que había ocurrido hasta aquel momento había sido una fatalidad del destino, sino que su visita tenía un propósito claro. Si su encuentro con él en el ascensor no la hubiera dejado tan aturdida, se lo habría imaginado antes, pero a él le convenía sorprenderla cuanto pudiese para no darle tiempo a defenderse.

Pero ¿a defenderse de qué?

—¿Qué te traes entre manos, Edward? —quiso saber—. Tú nunca haces nada sin un plan.

Había aprendido esa lección durante los cuatro años que había trabajado para él. Y en la mayoría de ocasiones, para cuando su competidor caía en la cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones, ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Podría ser aquél ese mismo caso? ¿Sería ya demasiado tarde para alterar sus planes?

Una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Por fin te das cuenta? Antes no eras tan lenta. O quizás sea que te has vuelto complaciente, lo cual no es bueno en el mundo de los negocios —la sonrisa desapareció—. Especialmente cuando tus competidores están esperando para abalanzarse sobre ti al más mínimo error.

No había posibilidad de malinterpretar aquella amenaza, y Bella necesitó guardar la compostura con todas sus fuerzas para volverse a Mike y sonreír.

—Estoy siendo muy grosera con nuestro invitado. Ni siquiera le he ofrecido un café.

—Permíteme que sea yo quien se lo ofrezca, querida —se adelantó Mike con presteza—. ¿Cómo lo quiere, señor Cullen?

—Llámeme Edward, por favor. Y me gusta el café como todo lo demás en la vida —estaba mirando a Bella, y sus palabras estuvieron dirigidas tanto a ella como a él—: puro y fuerte.

—O sea, solo —tradujo Mike, riéndose—. ¿Te traigo otra taza a ti, Bella? Mitad café y mitad crema, ¿no?

—Gracias, Mike —murmuró.

—Es un placer —contestó él, y atravesó la sala para llegar hasta el buffet dónde se apiñaban el resto de los convocados.

—Tan encantadora como siempre —dijo Edward en cuanto Mike se alejó lo suficiente—. Esa es tu especialidad, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué? ¿El encanto?

—Encantar a hombres mayores, para ser exactos.

Bella contuvo la respiración con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —susurró.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué te haces la ofendida? Tu encanto fue un talento que utilizaste mientras trabajabas conmigo. Un talento que utilizaste después para cazar un marido lo bastante mayor como para ser tu padre. Y un talento que sigues utilizando ahora, a juzgar por la reacción de Mike Newton.

No iba a dignificar su comentario con una respuesta. No tenía sentido.

—¿Qué está pasando, Edward? ¿Qué quieres?

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Es que no te lo he dejado lo bastante claro? Quiero dirigirme al consejo.

Bella apretó los puños.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Han pasado cinco años, y si estás aquí es para causar problemas. ¿Por qué ahora, después de todo este tiempo?

Edward se acercó un poco más.

—Hay cosas que se toman su tiempo y, dependiendo de lo que sea, puede merecer la pena esperar —el verde de sus ojos se volvió tan frío y turbulento como el de un torrente de montaña—. Especialmente cuando se trata de una venganza.

—Ya tuviste tu venganza, ¿recuerdas? Me despediste primero y me cerraste todas las puertas de la ciudad después. Fue excesivo incluso para ti.

—No te cerré las puertas. No tuve necesidad. Las demás constructoras sabían lo que eras sin que yo tuviera que decirles una palabra, y te evitaron como si tuvieses la lepra. Mi error fue no darme cuenta antes de la verdad —la sujetó por la muñeca y la acercó aún más—. Me dejé seducir por esos enormes ojos chocolates y por tu piel blanca, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir. Puedes estar segura.

Bella no pudo controlar el agudo deseo que se extendió por su cuerpo como la pólvora. ¿Lo sabría él? ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Lo miró entonces a la cara. Claro que se había dado cuenta. ¡Maldito!

—Suéltame, Edward —le ordenó con voz de hielo, separándose de él tanto como pudo.

Él la sujetó con más fuerza y volvió a tirar de ella hasta que sus piernas se rozaron.

—¿De verdad creíste que Jacob Swan podía darte más que yo? ¿Por eso te vendiste?

Bella sintió que se ponía pálida.

—No tienes ni idea de por qué me casé con Jacob.

¿O sí? «Dios, no permitas que averigüe nada de Anthony. ¡Por favor, no le dejes saber que tiene un hijo!»

—Sé que pensaste que él era una apuesta más segura. Sé que le hiciste llegar nuestras ofertas y que él se casó contigo. ¿Cuál fue el precio que tuvo que pagar? ¿Casarse contigo a cambio del robo?

—¡Yo no te robé nada!

—¡Y una mierda! Espero que por lo menos mereciese la pena, porque ha llegado el momento de que pagues lo que te llevaste.

La furia se adueñó de pronto de ella.

—Ya he oído bastante —anunció—. Quiero que te marches ahora, si no quieres que llame a seguridad.

E inexplicablemente, él se echó a reír.

—No lo creo. De hecho, eres tú quien no se va a mover hasta que no hayas escuchado todo lo que tengo que decirte.

Bella intentó soltarse, e hizo una mueca cuando él apretó aún más su muñeca. Si no quería montar una escena, no tenía más remedio que quedarse y escuchar. Rápidamente miró por encima de su hombro. El resto de los miembros del consejo seguían ocupados en la mesa del buffet y, resignada, volvió su atención a Edward.

—Muy bien, te escucho, pero por favor, suéltame. Me estás haciendo daño.

Edward aflojó la presión y acarició suavemente su muñeca.

—Había olvidado la facilidad con que te salen cardenales.

—No te preocupes. También me curo con facilidad.

Él apretó los dientes.

—Ya. Gracias por recordármelo.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward?

Su voz se volvió áspera.

—Castigo. No sé por qué te sorprende tanto, Bella. Incluso tú deberías darte cuenta de que nadie puede robarme y quedarse tan fresco. No soy persona que acepte la traición de buen grado, y ésa es la razón de mi presencia aquí: quiero dejarlo claro como el agua.

—Te juro, Edward, que no fue así. Yo no robé…

—¡Basta! —no levantó la voz. No le hizo falta. Su expresión fue más que suficiente para hacerla callar—. Ya pasamos por esto hace cinco años. Puedes protestar todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiará nada. La filtración provino de ti.

Bella bajó la mirada. En eso tenía razón. La filtración había partido de ella, pero no de la forma que él decía. No había sido deliberado, aunque era consciente de que eso no cambiaba los hechos. Él la creía culpable de robo, y no iba a escuchar sus excusas. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era intentar averiguar sus intenciones y mitigar el daño en la medida de lo posible.

—¿Qué has pensado hacer? —susurró.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero hablarle al consejo.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre mi matrimonio con Jacob? ¿Sobre lo nuestro?

Él sonrió sin humor.

—Eso, mi dulce Bella, es algo que sabrás al mismo tiempo que el resto de los miembros.

—¿De verdad crees que les va a importar un comino nuestra relación? —le preguntó, incrédula.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que sí, o puede que no.

—¿Y si me niego? ¿Y si no te permito hablarle al consejo?

—Yo no te lo aconsejaría —le advirtió—. Sólo empeoraría tu situación.

¿Empeorarla? Si al menos pudiese tener unos minutos de intimidad para intentar imaginarse qué podía andar buscando…

—Necesito más tiempo.

—El tiempo se te ha acabado. ¿Qué decides?

No tenía elección y ambos lo sabían.

—Háblales si no hay más remedio, pero tendremos que esperar a Tanya. Parece que se retrasa.

—Eso no será necesario.

—Pero…

—Hazlo, Bella. No tenemos tiempo para discutir. Newton viene con nuestro café, así que abre la sesión y preséntame.

—No me des órdenes. No eres tú quien lleva las riendas de esto, sino yo.

—Al menos por ahora. Pero eso podría cambiar, así que no tientes a la suerte.

Bella contuvo la respiración y se alejó un paso.

—Caballeros —anunció en voz alta—, si son tan amables de tomar asiento, el señor Cullen querría dirigirles unas palabras.

Aceptó el café que le llevó Mike con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ocupó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. Mientras esperaba de pie a que todos tomasen asiento, llamó su atención una fotografía de su marido. Parecía mirarla desde aquella pared, con su sonrisa tan amable y cálida, igual que el hombre en sí, e intentó obtener fuerza de su retrato. Pero fue inútil.

Jacob siempre había necesitado su apoyo, y ella había estado allí para ofrecérselo. Desde que cayó enfermo, ella había ido asumiendo más y más responsabilidades, y justo antes de su muerte, le había hecho su última petición: que protegiera a Swan's de los buitres que la acecharían después de su muerte, de los tiburones corporativos… tiburones como Edward Cullen.

—Tengo que hacerles una petición poco usual —dijo al fin—. Uno de nuestros accionistas, Edward Cullen, me ha pedido que le conceda la oportunidad de dirigirse al consejo antes de que empiece la reunión, y yo he accedido —entonces lo miró mientras tomaba asiento—. Edward…

—Disculpad la interrupción, pero ¿y Tanya? —protestó Mike—. Creo que deberíamos esperarla.

—No es necesario —contestó Edward, y se puso de pie en su asiento del otro lado de la mesa, con una mano metida en un bolsillo—. A partir del día de hoy, Tanya Swan está fuera del consejo. He dispuesto que se les haga entrega a cada uno de ustedes una copia de su dimisión.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra, pero la expresión de sorpresa era la misma en todos los rostros.

—¿Que ha dimitido? —repitió atónito uno de los miembros—. Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

De pronto reinó en la sala una tremenda confusión.

—Por favor —Bella interrumpió el barullo de voces—. Creo que eso es precisamente lo que el señor Cullen quiere explicarnos.

—Cierto —su sonrisa de satisfacción lo decía todo, confirmándole a Bella que sus preocupaciones no habían hecho más que empezar—. La semana pasada, Tanya me vendió sus acciones de Swan's, que junto con las acciones de suscripción pública que he adquirido últimamente, me dan el control del cuarenta y tres por ciento…

—¡Cuarenta y tres por ciento! ¡Eso es más de lo que…!

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Bella. Durante las palabras de Edward había permanecido inmóvil, con las manos apretadas en el regazo, intentando no revelar ninguna emoción.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó al fin, pero la pregunta no tuvo objeto ya. Era demasiado tarde.

—¿Que qué quiero? Pues por supuesto, quiero reemplazar a Tanya en el consejo de administración —una sonrisa fue dibujándose lentamente en sus labios—, y quiero ocupar tu lugar como presidente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Bella empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

—Completamente en serio —replicó Edward.

El resto de los presentes en la habitación podían no haber existido, porque para ellos sólo ambos estaban allí, enfrentados el uno al otro desde los extremos de la mesa. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Bella supo sin la más mínima sombra de duda que él no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Había dispuesto todos sus movimientos de antemano, y ella había perdido la batalla incluso antes de empezar, antes de tan siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba en guerra. Una guerra que no era sólo de negocios, sino personal.

—No puedes aparecer aquí de pronto y querer hacerte cargo del consejo —le informó.

—¿Que no puedo? —fue mirando a cada uno de los miembros—. El resto del accionariado posee el diecisiete por ciento de esta empresa. Bella y yo, entre los dos, poseemos el resto. Sólo necesito el apoyo del ocho por ciento del resto de los accionistas para tener la mayoría, mientras que Bella necesitaría el once. Y sólo con mi nombre bastaría para recabar ese ocho por ciento que necesito para hacerme con el control de Swan's.

—Tiene razón, Bella —murmuró Mike, consternado—. No podrá sacarnos del consejo hasta las próximas elecciones, pero…

—Pero haré buen uso de los meses de espera solicitando los votos que necesito —lo interrumpió Edward—. Para cuando lleguen las próximas elecciones tendré una nueva lista de candidatos al consejo, dispuestos y deseosos de enfrentarse a vosotros. Y ganaremos.

—¡Nuestros accionistas no estarán dispuestos a seguirle el juego! —explotó uno de los miembros más jóvenes.

Edward ni se molestó en ocultar su desprecio.

—¿Ah, no? Después de los beneficios casi inexistentes que se han obtenido el semestre pasado, lo que me sorprende es que no os hayan linchado ya.

—Ha sido Tanya —intervino Mike—. Ella…

—No importa de quién haya sido la culpa. Los accionistas os culparán a vosotros. Si os oponéis a mí, os prometo que para las próximas elecciones todos y cada uno de vosotros habréis desaparecido —hizo una pausa para darles tiempo de digerir sus palabras— A no ser que…

Bella volvió a sentarse, consciente de que al hacerlo le había cedido su terreno. Y sabiendo también que sus acciones hablaban más fuerte que cualquier palabra. Edward los tenía acorralados contra la pared, y lo mejor sería que todas y cada una de las personas presentes en aquella reunión se dieran cuenta de ello. Y rápido.

—Dinos cuáles son tus exigencias, Edward.

—Quiero entrar a formar parte del consejo inmediatamente.

Bella apretó las manos en el regazo.

—¿Y después?

—Quiero la presidencia.

La atención de todos se centró en su reacción, y Bella se tomó un momento para serenarse, recostada en el respaldo de su silla.

—Así que tú estás dentro y yo fuera, ¿no? Así de fácil. No sabes nada de Swan's, nada de como se ha estado dirigiendo, de la gente que trabaja aquí, y sin embargo, quieres tomar las riendas.

—¿Estás poniendo en tela de juicio mi capacidad? ¿Precisamente tú?

—No estoy cuestionando ni tu experiencia ni tu capacidad —dijo, intentando hablar en el tono más comercial posible—, pero sí tu conocimiento específico de la situación de Swan's. Y también tu capacidad para tomar las decisiones adecuadas sin estar familiarizado ni con nuestros empleados ni con nuestros clientes.

—Conozco este negocio como la palma de mi mano —replicó, quitándole importancia.

—Lo sé. Siendo nuestro principal competidor, así debe ser. Pero lo que no conoces es Swan's en sí —replicó, y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Yo sí.

—Ya has oído mis condiciones Bella. Has de renunciar.

Ella se irguió.

—¡Primero escúchame!

Por un instante no creyó que fuese a hacerlo, y se imaginó que iba a dar media vuelta y a ejecutar su amenaza, pero de pronto asintió, aunque siguió de pie al otro lado de la enorme mesa de conferencias como si fuese un guerrero antiguo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas separadas, dispuesto para la acción.

—Tienes un minuto —le dijo—. Convénceme.

—Muy bien —Bella inspiró profundamente, reuniendo sus argumentos con toda la rapidez y la lógica posibles—. No tengo intención de empezar una batalla contigo por el control de la empresa, ni pienso que tener un nuevo consejo de administración pudiese beneficiar a Swan's, ya que se perdería la experiencia que estos caballeros aportan. Lo que sugiero es un compromiso.

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse al tener que hacer semejante ofrecimiento, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Debía encontrar la forma de salvar lo que pudiera de aquel desastre. Tenía que ganar tiempo para encontrar la forma de combatirlo… y salir victoriosa. ¡Maldita fuese Tanya por haber desencadenado aquella situación! Debía estar disfrutando desde su atalaya con la esperanza de ver cómo había destruido a Bella, y quizás incluso Swan's. Querría vengarse de haber tenido que renunciar a la presidencia… ¡y Dios, cómo lo había hecho!

—¿Qué clase de compromiso? —preguntó Edward.

—Nosotros te votaremos en las próximas elecciones…

—Qué amables —replicó con ironía, y Bella apretó los dientes.

Lo que más hubiera deseado en aquel momento era deshacerse de todos sus vínculos con la empresa y poderle decir lo que de verdad pensaba de él, pero no se atrevió.

—Eres el dueño del cuarenta y tres por ciento de las acciones, y por lo tanto es lógico que quieras tener voz en cuanto a la dirección de la empresa.

—¿Y la presidencia?

Las luces del techo hacían brillar los mechones cobrizos de su pelo, y en aquel momento le pareció más que nunca un león. Un macho solitario dispuesto a lanzarse sobre ella y a imponer su dominación.

Bella inspiró profundamente.

—Deja la presidencia en mis manos durante tres meses. Así tendrás el tiempo suficiente para familiarizarte con Swan's y…

—Un mes.

—Pero…

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Acaso crees que me he vuelto blando en estos cinco años? ¿Has pensado que voy a retirarme para darte la oportunidad de que seas tú quien tenga la última palabra? Deberías conocerme mejor.

—Te conozco bien, Edward. Desde luego no me cabe la menor duda de que no te has vuelto blando, o de que no vas a permitir que alguien tenga autoridad sobre ti. O eres tú quien dirige, o no permitirás que lo haga nadie. ¿Me equivoco?

Edward sonrió de medio lado. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender?, se preguntó, desesperada. No podía perder el control con él, ni cometer un sólo error. Ni ahora ni nunca.

—No te equivocas. Yo dirijo y tú obedeces. Estás loca si piensas que voy a darte tres meses para que puedas conseguir más votos o para mejorar los resultados de la empresa. Si no renuncias en el próximo consejo de administración, todas y cada una de las personas presentes aquí habrán desaparecido en las próximas elecciones. Tienes mi garantía personal de ello.

—Podría enfrentarme a ti —lo amenazó.

—Y perderías.

Tenía razón y los dos lo sabían, y muy despacio, Bella asintió. Rendirse ante él era una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en la vida, pero tenía que ser razonable. Tenía que hacer lo que fuese mejor para el consejo, para sus empleados y para la empresa. Pero aún así… no podía resignarse a entregárselo todo, a rendirse y desaparecer. Tenía que conseguir más tiempo.

—Tendrás mi decisión en la próxima reunión del consejo.

Él entornó los ojos.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—Pues es la única que voy a darte —espetó, consciente de que si él presionaba pidiéndole más concesiones, iba a tener que hacérselas.

—¿Buscando algún agujero, Bella? —se burló.

—Sólo pretendo haber tenido en cuenta todas las posibilidades. ¿No harías tú lo mismo en mi caso?

—Desde luego. Pero quiero que sepas… —su voz bajó hasta casi ser un susurró—, que no he dejado ningún agujero. Nunca lo hago. Tanto si te has dado cuenta como si no, estás atrapada y no vas a poder escapar. Te tengo en mis manos, Bella.

La amenaza era clara, igual que la intensidad de su animosidad. Emanaba de él en olas, y el miedo le subió por la espalda con dedos gélidos. No estaba hablando de Swan's. Tanto si los demás se habían dado cuenta como si no, los comentarios de Edward habían vuelto a ser personales.

¿Por qué seguiría estando tan furioso con ella? ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad? Cinco años deberían haber enfriado el fuego de su ira. ¿O habría servido sólo para tapar las ascuas, dejándolas encendidas hasta que llegase el momento perfecto de volver a ser llamas? Aún así, le parecía desmedido. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿O habría más? ¿Podría ser… Anthony? ¿Habría llegado a enterarse de lo del niño?

No tenía ni tiempo ni energía para considerar esa posibilidad. No en aquel momento. No con todo el consejo esperando ver cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento.

—Caballeros —les anunció, abriendo el expediente que tenía delante—, dejémonos de retórica y pongámonos manos a la obra. Declaro constituido el Consejo de Administración de Swan's. Según nuestros estatutos, cualquier vacante en el consejo debe ser reemplazada de inmediato, y dado que tenemos esa vacante, propongo que todos los miembros que estén a favor de que sea Edward Cullen quien ocupe ese lugar, den su voto a favor.

Ni un sólo miembro del consejo la miró mientras murmuraba el sí.

—¿Algún voto en contra?

Nadie habló.

—La moción queda aprobada. Señor Cullen, bienvenido al consejo. Por favor, tome asiento —no dio oportunidad de hablar a nadie, sino que siguió adelante con decisión—. Si todo el mundo abre el orden del día que tiene delante de sí, empezaremos. Edward, puedes utilizar la copia de Tanya. Mike, ¿tenemos algún asunto del que hablar?

Y para alivio suyo, Mike se hizo cargo de dirigir la reunión desde aquel momento, proporcionándole tiempo para recuperarse. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad, mantuvo una expresión interesada en lo que se estaba haciendo, pero los detalles exactos de cada asunto se le escaparon. Toda su atención seguía fija en Edward… en el ángulo agudo de sus pómulos, en la fuerza del gesto de sus manos, en el timbre tan personal de su voz.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se separaran, mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que había estado tan cerca de él. Hasta aquella mañana, la última vez que se habían visto, él la tenía entre sus brazos desnuda y la besaba con una pasión que no se parecía a nada que hubiese experimentado antes o después.

Sólo el recuerdo la dejó muy afectada, temblando de necesidad, y tuvo que bajar la mirada.

Debería estar prestando atención a la reunión y no dejándose arrastrar por la fantasía, pero es que no podía concentrarse, sobre todo viendo cómo él la observaba con la misma intensidad. Era como si estuviese disfrutando de aquel momento en espera de algo, pero ¿de qué? ¿O estaría, igual que ella, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos? ¿Recordaría tan nítidamente como ella su primer beso, la primera vez que habían hecho el amor y su trágica separación?

Fue cuando Mike hablaba del estado de sus últimos contratos cuando se despertó al fin, y la transición entre los sueños y la realidad fue brutal.

—¿Quieres repetir eso? —le pidió con más sequedad de la que pretendía.

—Hemos perdido otro proyecto, Bella —explicó Mike apesadumbrado—. Webber nos ha quitado el proyecto.

—¿Webber? ¡Pero si ha estado con nosotros desde el principio! Hemos sido nosotros quienes hemos construido las tres primeras fases de su complejo de Walnut Creek. ¿Y por qué nos lo ha quitado?

—Estamos intentando averiguarlo, pero Vulturi no le encuentra explicación. Se lo han dado a S.U. Construction, y todavía no hemos podido saber por qué.

—¿Quién es Vulturi? —interrumpió Edward.

—El director de nuestro proyecto —contestó Bella con sequedad.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Y vuestro director no os ha dado ninguna explicación? ¿Nada en absoluto?

Hizo las preguntas sin levantar la voz, pero por el efecto que causó en el consejo, podría haberlas hecho rugiendo.

No era el primer cliente que perdían. El bajón de la empresa había sido gradual, y había empezado ya un año antes, tras la muerte de Jacob y con la presidencia de Tanya. Ella había intentado tranquilizar al consejo arguyendo que sin duda debía tratarse de una situación temporal, pero evidentemente se equivocaba.

—Estamos estudiándolo —le aseguró Bella, intentando evitar que la discusión se volviese agria, y miró a Mike intentando transmitirle la idea de que siguiera adelante y cambiase de tema.

Él asintió y carraspeó.

—Ahora, debemos ocuparnos de…

—Un momento. Yo no he terminado —le cortó Edward—. Y no vamos a continuar hasta que sus respuestas me satisfagan. ¿Qué se está haciendo para corregir esta situación?

—Primero hemos de encontrar la causa —le explicó Bella—. Una vez sepamos el porqué, podremos hacer lo necesario para corregir la situación.

—Gracias, señora presidenta, pero no me parece suficiente —replicó él con evidente sarcasmo—. ¿Qué explicación ha dado el tal Vulturi?

—Ninguna —le contestó; estaba empezando a perder la paciencia—. Todavía no. Como ya te he dicho, lo está estudiando.

—Y como yo ya he dicho también, para mí eso no es suficiente. ¿Hemos perdido el contrato por una deficiente mano de obra, por utilizar materiales de inferior calidad o por un incremento en los costes? ¿Por qué?

Su mirada acalorada fue pasando de un consejero al otro, y para bochorno de Bella, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de devolverle la mirada; todos fingieron estar absortos en sus notas. Edward lanzó un juramento entre dientes y, por primera vez en aquel día, Bella compartió sus sentimientos. Era difícil respetar un consejo que no podía dar respuesta a unas preguntas tan simples.

—Hablaré con Vulturi para explicarle lo urgente que es este asunto.

—Eso espero —replicó él—. He pagado una suma muy elevada por mis acciones en Swan's y no estoy dispuesto a ver cómo mi dinero se va por la alcantarilla por culpa de una mala gestión. Quiero respuestas, y las quiero ya.

—Ya te he dicho que Vulturi está trabajando en ello —insistió Bella una vez más.

Un músculo le tembló en la mejilla, síntoma inequívoco de que estaba esforzándose en refrenar su furia.

—Entonces, tendrá que trabajar con más ahínco. Quiero un informe preliminar mañana, y un análisis comprensible sobre mi mesa a final de mes. También sugeriría que en nuestro próximo consejo estén presentes los directores de departamento para que puedan presentar los informes de sus proyectos y clientes en persona.

Bella no se molestó en protestar. Sería inútil. Mientras ella había estado rebuscando en el pasado, él había estado esperando la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse con el control de la reunión. Y por su experiencia sabía que nada de lo que pudiese hacer o decir conseguiría arrebatarle ese control.

El resto de la reunión confirmó esa opinión, lo que le recordó a los viejos tiempos… tiempos en los que ambos habían trabajado codo con codo, días en los que ver cómo conseguía doblegar ante sí a consejos hostiles la llenaba de admiración y excitación. Días muy lejanos ya.

Durante la reunión su mirada desafiante fue a parar en ella muchas veces. ¿Estaría provocándola para que protestase, o para que se resistiera a aquella apropiación de su papel? Porque si era así, iba a tener que esperar. Aquél no era el momento. Ya elegiría ella su propio campo de batalla, y cuando llegase esa oportunidad, se aferraría a ella con ambas manos; pero mientras tanto, iba a limitarse a observar.

—Éste era el último asunto que teníamos por tratar —anunció Mike, claramente aliviado—. ¿Bella?

—Si no hay nada más, damos por concluido el consejo.

Varios miembros del consejo se levantaron rápidamente, pero ella se tomó su tiempo mientras colocaba los papeles y guardaba el informe en su portafolios. Presintió la llegada de Edward, pero no quiso mirarlo, aunque su falta de respuesta no lo detuvo. Llegó a su lado y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Vámonos —dijo.

Ella intentó soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió. De mala gana, Bella se volvió hacia él y accidentalmente se rozó la mejilla con su mano. La reacción la pilló desprevenida y a él también, porque sin darse cuenta apretó la mano en su hombro.

—¿Quieres marcharte? —le preguntó Bella en voz baja.

—Sí —contestó él, y con el pulgar le dio un ligero masaje en el cuello?

A pesar de sí misma, Bella se relajó un poco, y aquella caricia provocó una respuesta en ella que había creído muerta hacía ya tiempo… o al menos, eso era lo que ella deseaba.

—No podemos irnos —contestó rápidamente—. El consejo tiene prevista una comida tras la reunión, y se espera que asistamos.

—Hoy no. Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo comprenderá que tú y yo tengamos asuntos importantes de los que hablar. Asuntos privados.

—No creo que tengamos nada más de lo que hablar. Has expresado ya muy claramente tus deseos.

—¿Ah, sí? —una sonrisa enigmática apareció en sus labios y deslizó la mano hasta acariciar la piel tan sensible de la nuca. Después la apartó, dejándola con una extraña sensación de pérdida—. ¿Tan segura estás?

Bella se movió con inquietud. ¿Estaría equivocada? ¿Habrían sido sus peticiones de aquel día sólo el principio? ¿Qué más podía querer? Volvió a pensar en Anthony, y un miedo poderoso y primitivo la desgarró por dentro.

—¿Qué más? —murmuró—. ¿Qué más puedes querer?

—La única forma que tienes de saberlo es venir conmigo. Presenta nuestras excusas y vámonos.

—¿Ir a dónde?

—A mi despacho.

Hubiera querido negarse a sus deseos, pero no era una petición, sino una orden. Además, lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que era un hombre acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya; y por otro lado, si quería descubrir qué más pretendía obtener de ella, no tenía más remedio que acatar sus órdenes.

—Dame unos minutos —capituló. Entonces se acercó a Mike y le informó de su cambio de planes. Su falta de sorpresa le confirmó que lo esperaba.

—Ten cuidado —murmuró Mike—. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que va a por ti.

—¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? No te preocupes: tendré cuidado —y no es que con eso fuese a conseguir algo—. Estoy dispuesta —le dijo a Edward tras recoger su portafolios.

Él no contestó, sino que se limitó a abrir la puerta y esperar a que saliera de la sala de conferencias. Bella se encaminó hacia su despacho y él caminó a su lado.

—¿Necesitaré la cartera? —le preguntó.

—No. Va a ser algo informal —abrió la puerta de su despacho y entró detrás de ella—. Comeremos juntos y veremos si podemos aclarar los detalles más importantes entre los dos.

¿Los detalles de qué? Dejó el portafolios sobre la mesa y se volvió dispuesta a salir, pero él no parecía tener prisa, sino que se paseó tranquilamente por sus dominios, examinando las pocas posesiones personales que tenía en el despacho. Se detuvo frente a una de las estanterías y tomó un vaso de arcilla decorado con colores primarios: el último regalo de Anthony el día de su cumpleaños. Edward se volvió a mirarla y Bella se puso en guardia, a la espera de que su agudo intelecto llegase a la conclusión más evidente.

—O ahora te gusta el arte primitivo, o es que demuestras un mal gusto poco corriente en ti.

—Me gusta —contestó, intentando parecer normal—. ¿No es ésa la consideración más importante cuando se trata de adquirir una obra de arte?

—Según la opinión de unos cuantos inversores que conozco, no —para alivio de Bella, dejó el vaso sobre la estantería y miró después una foto enmarcada en dorado—. Ah… tu amado esposo. ¿Qué demonios viste en él?

—Era… buena persona.

—¿Buena persona? Era un tonto insípido que se vino abajo en cuanto los problemas asomaron en el horizonte.

—Era un magnífico hombre de negocios.

Edward no se molestó en ocultar su verdadera opinión.

—Su padre era un magnífico hombre de negocios, pero Jacob no habría sido capaz de distinguir un plano de una hoja de cálculo. En los pocos años que él manejó el imperio Swan, perdió todo lo que su padre había conseguido excepto la empresa constructora. Y si el bueno de Jake hubiese vivido más tiempo, incluso eso habría perdido también —su expresión se volvió salvaje—. Pero ha sido su mujer quien ha tenido ese honor.

Bella palideció ante la amenaza.

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué has tenido que acosarlo? ¿Ha sido… por mí?

—¿Por qué otro motivo iba a ser?

Así que era por eso. Lo había sospechado, pero al mismo tiempo había esperado contra toda esperanza estar equivocada. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la dejó casi sin respiración. Cullen Enterprises y Swan's habían sido siempre rivales en todas las fases de la construcción y el desarrollo. Hubo un tiempo en que esa rivalidad fue amistosa, pero todo cambió tras… tras su traición y su matrimonio con Jacob. Con frialdad metódica, Edward había ido arrebatándole a Swan su imperio pieza a pieza, excepto la compañía de construcción, y con ello había llevado a la familia Swan al borde de la ruina.

Y todo era culpa suya.

Había conocido a Tanya Swan en una exposición y habían entablado una conversación bastante amigable. Entonces era Tanya Denali, con lo que Bella no había podido relacionarla con Tanya Swan, competidora feroz. Pues bien, estaba pagando aquel pequeño error con creces. Y si la amenaza de Edward se hacía efectiva, iba a seguir pagando.

Retrocedió un paso y lo miró como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes.

—No puedo creer que seas tan vengativo —susurró—. ¿Has sido capaz de hundir Swan's sólo para llegar hasta mí?

Edward dejó de nuevo la foto sobre la estantería.

—¿De verdad crees que fui a por Jacob sólo por ti?

—No empezaste a acosarlo hasta que yo me casé con él —replicó a la defensiva—. ¿Qué otra cosa podía creer?

—Corrección —le dijo, acercándose a ella—: no empecé a acosar a Jacob hasta que tú robaste para él. Fue él quien hizo el primer movimiento, no yo. Yo me limité a terminar la partida.

—¡Así no es como pasó! ¿Por qué no quieres creerme?

—Pues porque, aunque tú no lo hiciste, Swan lo admitió todo, y si no podía pelear en una batalla, no debería haber desencadenado una guerra. Y tú tampoco.

—¡Ya basta, Edward! —le cortó con impaciencia—. Tú dices que yo te robé, y yo te digo que no fue deliberadamente. Soy culpable de haber confiado en alguien en quien no debí confiar; de haber juzgado mal a esa persona, pero no soy culpable de robo. Nunca lo he sido.

Él se cruzó de brazos con la expresión tallada en granito.

—¿Cuánto hace que has empezado a jugar a esta clase de juegos, Bella? ¿O es que mentir forma parte de tus nuevos talentos?

—Tanya era amiga mía y…

Él se acercó tanto que Bella apenas podía respirar.

—Tan buena amiga que le cediste la cuenta Stanley. Y después le diste la cuenta de Garrett y su cadena de tiendas.

No sabía por qué se molestaba, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de intentar convencerlo.

—Yo no sabía que era hermana de Jacob. En aquel entonces estaba casada y…

—Y no olvidemos ese pequeño proyecto que tenía en Martinica. Todo fue a parar a Swan's gracias a ti.

—Denali. Me dijo que se apellidaba Denali. ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba relacionada con Swan's?

Antes de que se diera cuenta de su intención, él la sujetó por un brazo y tiró de ella.

—¡El trabajo de todo un año! Perdí el trabajo de todo un año. ¿Y tú? Tú terminaste casándote con el presidente de mi mayor competidor. Y ahora dime que despedirte fue injusto y que ir después a por Swan también.

—Fui indiscreta, lo admito —le concedió, intentando soltarse—, pero te juro que lo que ocurrió no fue deliberado.

Él la rodeó por la cintura.

—Viste la oportunidad de conseguir el premio gordo, y te pusiste en venta al mejor postor. Y Swan pagó tu precio. Matrimonio a cambio de información. ¿Fue ése el trato?

—¡No! —intentó soltarse, desesperada por convencerlo, pero más desesperada aún por escapar del calor de su cuerpo—. ¡Te juro que no te traicioné!

—¡Basta ya, Bella! —con una mano, tiró del pelo de su nuca—. Los demás ejecutivos de la compañía me dijeron que habías sido tú, pero yo no quise creerlos e intenté demostrar que estaban equivocados.

Ella negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas estaban a punto de saltársele de los ojos.

—No tenía ni idea de lo que ella pretendía. ¡Te juro que no lo sabía!

—Así que te pusimos una trampa. Imagínate qué sorpresa cuando Swan fue quien apareció tras esa oferta… ficticia, por supuesto. Creo que Jake fue el más sorprendido al perder ese contrato. ¿Te echó la culpa a ti de ello? Supongo que no, ya que se casó contigo —su voz cayó y sus palabras se llenaron de odio—. Y ahora, cariño, ha llegado el momento de que recibas la recompensa por haberme vendido.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué quieres? —susurró.

—Quiero que me vendas tus acciones en Swan's —su sonrisa la aterrorizó—. Pero sobre todo, quiero volver a disfrutar de ti en la cama.

Y con eso, se inclinó sobre ella y tomó posesión de su boca con un beso fiero y poderoso.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

El beso de Edward no tuvo clemencia. Su boca aplastó la de Bella con fuerza dominadora y ella, aturdida, no fue capaz ni de debatirse.

La obligó a entreabrir los labios e invadió su intimidad, devorándola con una habilidad que ella no había vuelto a experimentar desde hacía cinco años. La conocía tan bien… sabía cómo volverla loca con aquellas caricias suaves, cómo hacer que su pasión se desbocara, cómo llevarla al límite para que no le quedase más remedio que aferrarse a él pidiéndole más.

Y saber que seguía existiendo ese vínculo entre ellos terminó con su capacidad para resistirse. No pudo resistírsele lo mismo que la marea no puede resistirse a la atracción de la luna.

—Edward, ¿por qué? —murmuró con la voz rota, mientras deslizaba las manos por su pecho para colgarse de sus hombros como si su vida misma dependiese de él.

—No podía elegir —murmuró contra sus labios—. Y tú tampoco.

Volvió a besarla y aquella vez Bella se entregó a él, y fue como si mil soles se hubiesen juntado en uno solo. Un calor líquido le quemo las venas con un hambre feroz, un deseo explosivo. Durante demasiado tiempo se había visto forzada a suprimir sus necesidades llevaba años dejándose a sí misma en segundo plano mientras desempeñaba las funciones que se esperaban de ella: madre, enfermera, mujer de negocios. Pero Edward había llegado hasta el fondo de su corazón, a la mujer que palpitaba bajo la superficie, liberando las pasiones que tan cuidadosamente había mantenido ocultas.

Tras toda una eternidad, Edward apartó su boca, pero no la soltó.

—¿Le respondías así a Swan? Dime que te casaste con él por amor y no por dinero, Bella. Dime que no eres una ladrona. Mírame para que pueda ver la expresión de tus ojos negros.

Bella inclinó la cabeza. Su beso, una experiencia tan maravillosa para ella, sólo había sido para él una forma de hacerle bajar la guardia. ¿Por qué no se habría dado cuenta?

—Eres un bastardo —susurró.

Edward la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Tenía idea Swan de lo que se estaba perdiendo? No sé por qué pero lo dudo. ¿Cómo eras con él, Bella? ¿Cómo te sentías cuando te acariciaba, cuando te besaba o te hacía el amor? ¿Cómo te sentiste después de venderte en cuerpo y alma, Bella?

Entonces él la apretó más fuerte por la cintura y tiró de su pelo.

—¡Suéltame! No tienes derecho a decirme eso. Yo no te robé nada, ¿me oyes? ¡Nada!

—¡Mientes! —le sujetó las muñecas pegadas al cuerpo—. Pero ahora mismo ya no me importa.

—Edward, no —le rogó, sabiendo qué pretendía. Pero su ruego cayó en saco roto. Lentamente inclinó la cabeza y volvió a poseer su boca, bebiendo de ella como si estuviese sediento. Y para su propia vergüenza, Bella se rindió con salvaje abandono, como si sus caricias le proporcionaran el sustento que necesitaba, la vida misma.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse sonó en la habitación como lo habría hecho un disparo.

—Señora Swan, quería…

Jane se quedó paralizada en la puerta.

Aquella vez, cuando Bella intentó soltarse de él, Edward se lo permitió.

—¿Es que no sabe llamar a la puerta? —rugió Edward, y Jane se quedó pálida por completo.

—Lo siento. Yo… yo…

Bella intentó recuperar la respiración.

—¿Qué quería, Jane?

—Las… las cartas que me pidió que transcribiera. Están preparadas para pasárselas a la firma. Señora Swan, yo… usted…

—Déjelas sobre su mesa y después las firmaré. Y no se preocupe; váyase a comer.

—Y la próxima vez, llame a la puerta antes de entrar —masculló Edward.

—Sí, señor —murmuró Jane, y salió rápidamente.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Bella se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la ventana, rodeándose la cintura con los brazos. Qué desastre. Jane había sido siempre muy leal a Jacob, de tal forma que su devoción había llegado a ser casi obsesiva, así que sin duda vería su actitud como una traición a Jacob. ¿Lo comprendería? No debería importarle, pero sin saber por qué, le preocupaba.

—No pretendía que hubiese testigos —dijo Edward, que se había acercado a ella en silencio.

Conociéndolo, aquello era lo más parecido a una disculpa que iba a oír de sus labios.

—Una frase muy interesante —contestó ella con una sonrisa cargada de cinismo—. No dices que no pretendías que ocurriera, sino que no pretendías que hubiese testigos. Dime, Edward: ¿quiere eso decir que tenías planeada esta escena desde el principio?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—El beso era inevitable, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Quizás, pero el despacho no es el lugar más apropiado —pero reconsideró su comentario y se echó a reír—. Ahora que lo pienso, simplemente no es apropiado y punto.

—¿Ah, no? —parecía indiferente, aunque sus ojos revelaban precisamente lo contrario—. Se te está deshaciendo el moño —le dijo con suavidad—. No, no te molestes en arreglarlo. Me gusta así. Encaja con el resto de tu persona.

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Él sonrió satisfecho.

—Ni resto de carmín, labios inflamados de mis besos, mejillas arreboladas de pasión, blusa medio desabrochada. Pareces estar viva… y no como todas las demás ejecutivas de esta ciudad.

Bella se llevó rápidamente las manos al escote de su blusa. Dios mío, ¿cuándo había ocurrido aquello?

—En ese caso, tendrás que disculparme mientras me arreglo.

Pero antes de que pudiera entrar en el baño, alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta que separaba su despacho del de Tanya.

—Lo siento —le dijo él—, pero no tienes tiempo. La comida está lista.

Ignorando sus protestas, la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la puerta.

—Pero ése es…

—Mi despacho.

Claro. Cómo no se habría dado cuenta antes. Otra cosa más que tenía que agradecerle a Tanya. Cuando había dicho que comerían en su despacho, había dado por sentado que se refería a su oficina de Embarcadero. Lo que no se le había ocurrido pensar era que podía ser en la puerta de al lado.

—¿Vamos a comer aquí? —le preguntó, y contuvo la respiración al entrar en el despacho.

Aquellas vergonzosas cabezas y pieles de animales habían desaparecido, junto con el insoportable olor a perfume y tabaco. Aquellos muebles agobiantes y pretenciosos habían desaparecido también. Incuso la moqueta se había cambiado del rojo cardenal a un verde agua. Pinceladas de marrón topo, color ladrillo y verde bosque daban a la habitación color y calidez. Y enormes ficus, palmeras y flores del paraíso llenaban cada rincón, muestras evidentes de la mano de Vladimir.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó, olvidándose de todo excepto de la necesidad de ver a Vladimir.

—Aquí, señorita Bella.

Se dio la vuelta con un grito de alegría. Vladimir salió del balcón con una bandeja vacía en las manos, y tras dejarla sobre la mesa de Edward, le tendió los brazos. Ella no dudó, y aunque sabía que las muestras de afecto lo azaraban, lo abrazó y le besó en la mejilla.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo, e inesperadamente las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos.

—Y yo a usted —murmuró él en voz baja, y apartándola un poco, examinó su rostro con ojo crítico—. Sombras —murmuró con cierta tristeza—. Aún hay muchas sombras.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué sombras?

Vladimir no contestó a su pregunta, sino que se acarició la barba y arqueó una ceja blanquísima.

—Tendrá hambre, ¿verdad? La comida los espera en la terraza.

Edward se adelantó.

—Gracias, Vladimir.

La habitual reserva de Vladimir volvió a cubrirlo como una máscara.

—¿Necesitan algo más?

—Más tarde quizás.

Vladimir recogió la bandeja e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Que disfruten de la comida.

—Me alegro de que siga contigo —dijo Bella cuando salieron a la terraza.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y a dónde iba a ir?

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que no tiene familia. Excepto tú, claro —lo miró por encima del hombro—. Lleva mucho tiempo contigo, ¿verdad?

—Desde que yo tenía diecinueve años. ¿Por qué esta repentina curiosidad?

—Siempre he sentido curiosidad por Vladimir, pero… —se encogió de hombros—… nunca he querido ofenderlo haciéndole preguntas sobre su pasado, así que prefiero ofenderte a ti —añadió—. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

No creyó que fuese a contestar. Durante años, aquel tema había sido tabú.

—Vladimir me salvó la vida —dijo, casi como si hablara para sí mismo.

—¿Que te salvó la vida? —repitió— ¿Cómo?

—En una pelea de bar. Yo estaba… borracho. Medio loco. Fui yo quien empezó la discusión en un bar de West Oakland. Un movimiento poco acertado.

—¿Que te fuiste a un bar de West Oakland? —no podía imaginárselo allí. La verdad es que nunca habían hablado de su pasado, pero ella siempre se había imaginado que provenía de una familia rica… hacer la carrera en Stanford nunca había sido barato—. ¿Y te sirvieron alcohol teniendo sólo diecinueve años? Eso es ilegal.

—También lo es utilizar un carnet de identidad falso.

Bella inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Y qué hacías allí? ¿Visitar los barrios bajos?

Había hecho la pregunta equivocada. Su rostro se volvió una máscara oscura y la tensión se adueñó de sus hombros.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de los barrios bajos? A ti siempre te lo han dado todo hecho.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —replicó, sorprendida por aquel repentino ataque—. Lo que tengo me lo he ganado.

—¿Eso fue lo que significó para ti el matrimonio con Jake? ¿Trabajo? —estiró un brazo y tocó la solapa de seda de su chaqueta—. Déjame adivinar qué clase de trabajo.

Ella apartó bruscamente su mano.

—No sabes nada de mi vida con Jacob. ¡Absolutamente nada!

—Y tú tampoco sabes nada de mi pasado.

La ira de Bella se atemperó ante las posibles implicaciones de su respuesta. Teniendo en cuenta su reacción, debía estar muy equivocada acerca de su historia personal, lo cual sugería que no debía haber estado precisamente de visita por los barrios bajos. Y si ése era el caso…

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en ese bar, Edward?

Él no evitó la pregunta, que era lo que ella había esperado.

—Supongo que estaba intentando quitarme la vida —contestó—. ¿Comemos?

—¿Comer? No, no estoy preparada para comer. ¿Qué quieres decir con que estabas intentando quitarte la vida? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

Aquella vez sí que no iba a contestar.

—Ésa es una historia para otro momento —contestó, confirmando sus sospechas.

—¿Y Vladimir? ¿Vas a contarme al menos esa parte de la historia?

Lo vio apretar los puños, pero su voz no se alteró.

—Uno de los que me atacaron tenía un puño americano, y Vladimir recibió el golpe que estaba destinado para mí. Si lo hubiera recibido yo, estaría muerto. A Vladimir le rompió el brazo y sufrió un traumatismo craneal. Estuvo tres meses en coma. Cuando se despertó, había perdido la memoria.

—¿No recordaba la pelea?

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Lo curioso era que lo único que recordaba era precisamente eso, la pelea. Y a mí. Todo lo demás estaba en blanco: cuál era su identidad, de dónde era, su nombre… Todo en blanco.

—Pero ahora tiene nombre…

—Vladimir fue la primera palabra que pronunció al despertar. Nunca hemos conseguido averiguar qué significa, o si es que significa algo, pero…

—¿Y ha estado contigo desde entonces? ¿Es que no habéis podido averiguar nada más sobre su pasado?

—Está satisfecho de la vida que lleva.

No había respondido a su pregunta, pero no tenía sentido insistir más.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto antes?

—A Vladimir le gusta mantener su intimidad.

—Y sin embargo, me lo has dicho ahora. ¿Por qué después de todos estos años?

Él se acercó a la mesa y retiró las tapas que cubrían los platos.

—Sólo cuento su historia si él quiere que la cuente.

Tardó unos segundos en captar el significado completo de aquella frase, y cuando lo consiguió, se quedó más perpleja que nunca. Por alguna razón, Vladimir le había dado permiso a Edward para hablar de su historia. ¿Por qué en aquel momento, después de tantos años?

—Olvídalo, Bella —insistió Edward con cierta impaciencia—. Se está haciendo tarde y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer esta tarde. Vamos a comer y a ponernos manos a la obra. Por eso estamos aquí, ¿recuerdas?

—Recuerdo —contestó, dolida—. Pero no es como si fuésemos unos extraños. Tenemos un pasado en…

—Una desgracia, estoy de acuerdo —la cortó— Pero no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de revolver en el pasado. Y creía que tú tampoco.

—Tienes razón —dijo al fin—. Yo tampoco.

Y sin pronunciar una palabra más, se sentó en la silla que él le ofrecía, decidida a no hablar de otra cosa que no fuese estrictamente profesional. A pesar del toldo que cubría la terraza, hacía demasiado calor en aquel mediodía del mes de julio y Bella se quitó la chaqueta del traje. Edward hizo lo mismo, quitándose la chaqueta y aflojándose la corbata. Acto seguido se desabrochó los puños de la camisa y se subió las mangas, dejando al descubierto el Rolex que ella le había regalado para su treinta y cinco cumpleaños.

Bella bajó la mirada para ocultar su reacción. Le sorprendía que aún siguiera llevándolo. Estaban en Hawai en aquel momento, celebrando la firma del contrato Chenny. Él se había sorprendido mucho cuando ella le había dado el regalo, y a Bella le había parecido increíble que hubiese olvidado que era su cumpleaños. La noche de aquel día fue uno de los momentos más inolvidables de su vida. Él la había llevado a la piscina natural que tenía la casa que habían alquilado y le había hecho el amor bajo las estrellas como si fuesen los dos únicos habitantes del mundo y aquel momento, el único que importase.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Olvidaría alguna vez el tiempo que habían pasado juntos? ¿Sería capaz de verlo alguna vez con serenidad? La verdad es que lo dudaba. No importaba cómo lo considerara Edward o que quisiera quitarle importancia: era algo que les unía con lazos tan indestructibles como el tiempo mismo.

—¿Vino?

Bella dio un respingo.

—¿Qué?

—Ten —dijo, sirviéndole una copa de Riesling—. Creo que te vendrá bien. ¿Dónde estabas, Bella?

—En Hawai —admitió. No tenía sentido mentir. Aceptó la copa de vino sujetándola con tanta fuerza que temió romperla—. Tu reloj —añadió a modo de explicación—. Me ha recordado a Hawai.

—Bébete el vino —fue lo único que le dijo.

No solía beber vino durante el día, pero algo en su expresión la empujó a obedecerle y tomó un sorbo. Era un vino delicioso, ligero y aromático.

—¿Por qué sigues llevándolo? —le preguntó, consciente de que estaba pisando un terreno peligroso, pero sin importarle. Así que iba a hablar sólo de trabajo, ¿eh?

—Porque funciona.

Ella solita se lo había buscado. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que le declarase amor eterno? Bella tomó los cubiertos y fijó su atención en el plato que tenía delante, enfadada consigo misma porque las lágrimas le cegasen la visión. Él debió presentir su pérdida de control, porque dejó de golpe la copa de vino sobre la mesa.

—¡Basta, Bella! Deja de jugar. Te lo di todo. ¡Todo! Y tú elegiste traicionarme. Abandonaste mis brazos para buscar los de Swan. Lo que yo te ofrecía no era suficiente para ti, ¿verdad? Jacob tenía más y apostaste por él. Apostaste y perdiste.

—Eso no es verdad —lo miró sin impórtale las lágrimas—. No estuve con él hasta mucho más tarde. Me ofreció trabajo cuando nadie quiso dármelo. Estaba desesperada. No podía conseguir trabajo y las facturas seguían amontonándose.

—Eso no me lo trago. No podías estar tan desesperada. Sé que tuviste un anillo en el dedo apenas seis semanas después de abandonarme.

—Seis semanas —repitió ella casi sin voz. Justo el día después de haberse enterado de que estaba embarazada, para ser exactos. Jacob había insistido en que se casaran cuando le dijo lo que le ocurría, y ella estaba tan desesperada, tan destrozada emocionalmente, que no tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para oponerse demasiado. La verdad es que en aquel momento, nada le preocupaba.

—Ni siquiera volviste a trabajar —continuó él—. Hasta que Jake estuvo al borde de la bancarrota y no tuviste más remedio.

Había una razón por la que no había continuado trabajando. Estaba embarazada, y temiendo que alguien pudiese sospechar que el niño era de Edward, decidió recluirse en la casa de Jacob y esperar al nacimiento de Anthony… y echar de menos a Edward con una intensidad que no le permitía pensar en ninguna otra cosa. Después, siguió quedándose en casa cuidado de Anthony porque Jacob lo había preferido así y porque no estaba en posición de discutir demasiado. De hecho, no fue hasta el momento en que su negocio empezó a desmembrarse y que él cayó enfermo cuando consiguió convencerlo de que debía dejarla ayudar.

—Casarme con Jacob fue el último recurso. Te llamé cientos de veces, pero no contestabas a mis llamadas, ni querías verme.

—¿Para qué? —le preguntó, y con un movimiento brusco apartó la silla y caminó hasta el muro de estuco. Se quedó de espaldas a ella, rígido e inmóvil—. No confiaba en mí mismo lo bastante como para poder verte. Estaba muy… enfadado en aquel momento.

Estaba mirando hacia la esquina de la calle con la mandíbula apretada, pero Bella sabía que no estaba viendo la representación de los juglares y de los mimos. Estaba en un lugar al que ella no podía seguirlo, visitando de nuevo un recuerdo de tiempo atrás, y presentía que estaba esforzándose por no perder el control, por mantener su distancia emocional. Era una distancia que había conseguido conservar durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, una distancia que había amenazado con destruir su relación. Y de hecho, así habría sido si Tanya no lo hubiese hecho antes.

—No confiabas en mí, Edward. En todos los años que estuvimos juntos, jamás me dejaste entrar en ti. Ni una sola vez bajaste la guardia —se levantó de la mesa y se atrevió a apoyar una mano en su brazo. Él se guardó la mano en el bolsillo—. Si me hubieras querido de verdad, habrías sabido que jamás habría sido capaz de traicionarte. Y habrías removido cielo y tierra para ayudarme a probar mi inocencia.

Edward no la miró como ella esperaba. Su rostro seguía siendo una máscara de piedra. Una repentina brisa le apartó el pelo de la frente y atrajo la atención de Bella hacia su perfil, hacia la línea arrogante de sus pómulos, a sus labios sensuales y gruesos y a su barbilla determinada. Un músculo tembló en su mandíbula.

—Te casaste con Swan. Eso me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber.

—¡Había una razón! —protestó—. Yo…

—¡Ya basta! —por fin había perdido el control, y su ira fue casi más persuasiva que su reserva. Entonces se volvió hacia ella y la sujetó por los brazos—. Elegiste a Swan, y ahora tienes otra elección que hacer. Esperemos que seas más sensata en este caso.

No quiso huir de su furia ni dejarse intimidar.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Sus ojos brillaron.

—De Swan's. La quiero y tú vas a dármela.

—¿De verdad crees que me voy a limitar a cederte mis acciones y a dar media vuelta? —le preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Así, simplemente?

—No, así no. Quiero pagarte por las acciones que me vendas.

—Pero a un precio mucho más bajo que el de mercado —sugirió, intentando no temblar el contacto con sus manos.

—Muy lista, Bella. Y hay otra condición.

Algo en su tono de voz le advirtió que no iba a gustarle nada aquella última estipulación.

—¿Cuál es?

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi amante.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

—Completamente.

Bella intentó soltarse, pero él se lo impidió.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Qué te ha hecho creer que iba a aceptar una condición así?

Su sonrisa era fría y sin corazón.

—La aceptarás, te lo prometo, porque si no, pienso convertir tu vida en un infierno. Y con todos los años que hemos trabajado juntos, sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

—Demasiado bien lo sé —espetó.

—Entonces también sabrás que lo haré.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —el grito salió de ella como un desgarro—. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?

Su risa desapareció.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero le costó a mi empresa tu venta de información a Swan's? No fue sólo un año de trabajo lo que robaste. La gente perdió su trabajo, y lo que es peor aún, se extendió la idea de que había una filtración, y la gente perdió confianza en mí. Y eso te va a costar caro, cariño.

No se molestó en discutir o en intentar sacarle de su error. Si no la había escuchado antes, no iba a hacerlo ahora. Además, Swan's no era su única preocupación.

Tenía que pensar en el bienestar de Anthony. Si llegaba a saber que habían tenido un hijo, le proporcionaría un arma perfecta para utilizar contra ella… un arma más mortífera que Swan's. Y sabiendo lo mucho que deseaba hacerla pagar por los errores del pasado, era un arma que no dudaría en utilizar. Aún así… acostarse con él…

—No voy a hacerlo —susurró. Se moriría si estaba de nuevo en sus brazos, si se rendía a su pasión, sabiendo que sólo era venganza y no amor—. No pienso venderme.

—¿Y por qué no? Ya te vendiste a Swan.

Bella se encogió y las mejillas se le quedaron sin color. Con un movimiento violento, consiguió soltarse de él, pero tuvo que rodearse la cintura con los brazos. Era como si le hubiese roto algo precioso en su interior. Algo irreemplazable. Un tesoro sin precio.

—Bella…

—No digas nada más —le cortó, levantando una mano—. No digas ni una palabra más, y aléjate de mí.

Afortunadamente no hizo ningún otro intento de tocarla, pero siguió observándola como si estuviese preocupado. ¿Preocupado? Cerró los ojos. De ninguna manera. Acababa de demostrarle lo poco que le importaba.

Sin embargo, su crueldad tuvo un efecto beneficioso: acabó con todos sus sentimientos, dejando sólo las opciones ante ella. Opciones que debía medir cuidadosamente. Edward no sabía nada de Anthony, lo que significaba que sólo quería echarle el guante a Swan's y consumar su venganza. Bueno pues podía tener su venganza. Si de esa manera protegía a su hijo, se la entregaría en bandeja de plata. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera Edward presente en su vida, más probabilidades habrían de que supiera lo de Anthony, y ése era un riesgo que no podía permitirse correr, fuera cual fuese el coste personal. Abrió los ojos y lo miró con determinación.

—Si vendo, y no olvides que he dicho sólo si, ¿resolvería eso todo lo que hay entre nosotros?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si acepto tus condiciones, ¿me dejarás tranquila? —la voz le tembló, pero fue incapaz de controlarlo—. ¿Desaparecerás de mi vida y te mantendrás lejos para siempre? ¿Nunca volverás a ponerte en contacto conmigo, ni a llamarme ni… ni a verme?

Él se quedó inmóvil, observándola con una fijación depredadora que la aterrorizó. Estaba analizando su petición, intentando desvelar lo que presentía oculto tras la superficie.

—Que aparezcas en mi vida de forma tan inesperada es… es inquietante —se inventó a la desesperada—, y quiero asegurarme de que no vuelve a ocurrir. Quiero continuar con mi vida sin tener que estar mirando hacia atrás cada dos por tres para ver qué estás tramando. ¿Tan irracional te parece la petición?

—Y a cambio de que te deje tranquila, ¿vas a venderme tus acciones de Swan a un precio por debajo del de mercado, y a acostarte conmigo?

Bella se encogió de hombros y el movimiento resultó rígido y poco natural… y revelador.

—Incluso a un precio por debajo del de mercado, obtendré más dinero del que podría gastar. Por supuesto, necesitaría tiempo para considerar el resto de tu oferta, pero creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo… si aceptas mi estipulación, claro.

—Qué buena disposición la tuya… me pregunto por qué —la sujetó por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo—. ¿Qué estás escondiéndome?

—¡Na… nada! No escondo nada.

—Mentirosa. Deberías estar combatiéndome con uñas y dientes, y sin embargo te has rendido sin luchar a mis pies.

—¿Es que es eso lo que quieres? ¿Una batalla? —apartó la cara—. Siento no darte ese gusto, pero tal y como has dicho antes, te conozco bien, y sé de lo que eres capaz. ¿Por qué iba a querer pasar por eso? No tiene sentido.

—Todo muy lógico, sí —concedió—. No sé por qué, pero no te creo. Hay pánico en tus ojos, Bella. Dime qué escondes.

—No escondo nada —mintió de nuevo—. ¿Quieres el control de Swan's o no? Creía que ibas a sentirte complacido por mi rendición, por conseguir lo que has venido a buscar.

Él miró hacia otro lado.

—Tienes razón, claro —dijo al fin—. Mañana ultimaremos todos los detalles.

—¿Y si vendo, desaparecerás de mi vida desde ese momento?

Quería dejar ese punto claro como el cristal.

—Me encargaré de que nuestros caminos nunca vuelvan a cruzarse… si vendes, y si te acuestas conmigo.

Dios mío… ¿qué había hecho? Era como haber firmado su sentencia de muerte.

—Está bien —dijo, y retrocedió muy despacio. Si no huía de allí cuanto antes, se abriría en dos, echándolo todo a perder—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo.

—No has comido —dijo él.

Bella miró hacia la mesa con el estómago en la garganta.

—Por favor, ofrécele mis disculpas a Vladimir. Me parece que he perdido el apetito.

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió de allí, con los ojos verdes de Edward clavados en la espalda.

Para cuando llegó a casa, apenas podía caminar. Dejó el portafolios en el sofá del salón con los hombros completamente hundidos.

—¡Mamá!

La voz le llegó desde la escalera, una voz que le trajo más alegría y felicidad de la que había creído posible.

Bella se volvió con las lágrimas temblándole en las pestañas.

—Anthony —lo llamó, cayendo de rodillas cuando él entraba en la habitación. Un instante después, tenía un pedazo de cielo entre los brazos. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza. Podía enfrentarse a cualquier adversidad, superar cualquier obstáculo, siempre que lo tuviera a él al volver a casa cada día.

—Llegas tarde —la acusó, deshaciéndose de su abrazo y subiéndose los pantalones del pijama que amenazaban con caérsele.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero ahora ya estoy en casa. ¿Has tomado postre? —le tendió una mano—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina, nos ponemos un vaso de leche con galletas y me cuentas todo lo que has hecho hoy?

Anthony se lo pensó, mordiéndose un labio.

—Nani me ha dicho que no debía tomar más —confesó.

—Yo hablaré con Nani, no te preocupes —le aseguró solemnemente.

—¡Vale! —contestó él, con una sonrisa que de pronto le recordó demasiado a Edward.

Por primera vez bendijo el hecho de que el niño hubiese heredado sus rasgos físicos. Durante el embarazo había rezado por tener un niño de pelo cobrizo y vivos ojos verdes, y aunque sus facciones eran el vivo retrato de las de Edward, estaban escondidas bajo un montón de rizos castaños y unos enormes ojos marrones.

Anthony la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella.

—¡Vamos! —urgió, y Bella se dejó llevar en dirección a la cocina.

Quizás fuese la charla de Anthony… o el dolor de haber vuelto a ver a Edward. Nunca supo qué la empujó a tomar esa decisión, pero cuando estaban comiéndose la segunda galleta, llegó a una conclusión.

Al día siguiente hablaría de nuevo con Edward para alcanzar un acuerdo. Le vendería sus acciones en Swan's al precio que él quisiera ofrecerle… incluso consentiría en acostarse con él. Haría todo lo que le pidiera con tal de mantenerlo alejado de su vida, con tal de proteger a Anthony… Eso valía mucho más que las acciones de Swan's. Cerró los ojos y contuvo las lágrimas.

Valía mucho más que su orgullo y el respeto por sí misma.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Bella se pasó toda la noche preparando su discurso, reuniendo argumentos y considerando todas las posibles alternativas. A la mañana siguiente, se dirigió al despacho de Edward, dispuesta a negociar su libertad. Abrió la puerta que comunicaba su despacho con el de él, pero se encontró con una habitación vacía.

No estaba allí.

Un ruido llamó su atención, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con una mujer rubia y muy atractiva cargada con un montón de expedientes.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Es posible. Soy Bella Swan, y esperaba poder hablar con Edward.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Swan —la mujer dejó los expedientes sobre la mesa y le tendió la mano—. Mi nombre es Lauren, y soy la secretaria del señor Cullen. Me temo que él no va a venir hoy al despacho.

—¿Ah, no? Se suponía que debía reunirme con él hoy.

—Así es, señora Swan. Me comentó que vendría usted. Me ha dicho que podía llamarlo si se trataba de algo urgente, pero, que de no ser así, prefería aplazar la reunión hasta mañana.

—¿Mañana?

Bella apretó los labios. No quería revelar hasta qué punto se sentía ultrajada. Lo había hecho deliberadamente. Sabía perfectamente que debían reunirse para discutir los términos de su acuerdo, y debía imaginarse lo ansiosa que estaría ella por mantener aquella reunión. Sin duda aquella era una forma más de torturarla, de desequilibrarla.

—Gracias, Lauren —dijo al fin—. No es nada urgente. Ya hablaré con él mañana.

—Sí, señora Swan —murmuró Lauren, y tras mirarla un instante más, siguió ordenando los expedientes.

Bella volvió a entrar en su despacho, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en la silla. ¿Se habría imaginado él que tenía un discurso preparado para intentar obtener unos términos mejores en aquel acuerdo? Seguramente. Edward tenía un instinto infalible para leerle a la gente el pensamiento. Y ahora lo estaba utilizando con ella, lo que producía una sensación bastante inquietante.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y Aro Vulturi, el director de proyectos de Swan's, se asomó.

—Discúlpame, Bella. ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Claro. Pasa y siéntate. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Esto me resulta muy violento —empezó, claramente incómodo.

—Siéntate, Aro. Supongo que debes querer hablarme del informe que ha pedido Edward.

Se sentó en la silla que había delante de la mesa.

—Así es. El señor Cullen me ha hablado largo y tendido sobre la pérdida de la fase final del proyecto de Webber y me ha pedido que le prepare un informe exhaustivo.

Bella dedujo que Edward no se había limitado solamente a hablar con Aro. _Machacar_ debía ser la palabra más correcta.

—Está muy preocupado por la situación —comentó.

—Yo también. El problema es que el de Webber no es el único contrato que hemos perdido este último año. Aunque hasta hace poco parecía ser yo el único en estar preocupado por ese tema… —se interrumpió y la miró con nerviosismo—. La señorita Swan me dijo… bueno, ella…

Tanya debía haberle dicho que no presionara demasiado, que quizás ignorando la situación, se mejoraría por sí sola.

—Ése ya no es el caso —le explicó Bella con amabilidad—. El consejo en pleno apoya la petición de Edward.

—Me alegro de saberlo —dijo y carraspeó—. Ésa es la razón de que haya venido a verte a ti directamente.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—No estoy segura de entender lo que está pasando, Aro. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Verás… es que he hablado con Webber en bastante ocasiones para intentar averiguar la razón de su cambio de opinión. Lo he revisado todo: costes, realización, materiales… y no hay nada, excepto…

—¿Excepto?

—Sí, bueno… Excepto que rechazaron nuestro presupuesto. Fue de una forma un poco peculiar. En el último momento. Un día lo teníamos en el bolsillo, y al día siguiente estábamos fuera.

—¿No podrías ser más específico? ¿Qué sospechas que ha podido ocurrir?

—Creo que alguien pujó por debajo.

No entendía por qué tanto nerviosismo.

—Eso ocurre constantemente en nuestro negocio.

—Es que no ocurre así —la cortó Aro—. Hemos construido las tres primeras fases de Webber, y sólo con eso prácticamente se garantizaba el contrato final. Además, no han admitido tener ninguna clase de problema con la construcción. Entonces, ¿por qué dejarnos plantados? No tiene sentido. Nuestro jefe de obra tampoco se lo explica. Además… han corrido ciertos rumores.

—¿Qué clase de rumores?

—Sobre una posible filtración.

—¿Una filtración? —se incorporó en la silla mirándolo con incredulidad—. Debe haber algún error.

Aro carraspeó de nuevo.

—No hay ningún error. Según he oído, S.U. Construction no ha presentado un presupuesto por debajo del nuestro, sino que se presentó ante Webber con nuestro paquete en mano y una lista de rebajas y recortes en la otra. Le ofrecieron algo mejor en todos los aspectos, pero utilizando nuestro presupuesto como línea maestra —no se atrevía a mirarla—. Como ya sabes, esa información es altamente confidencial, y no puedo explicarme cómo pudieron hacerse con ella. Quería que conocieras la situación personalmente antes de entregar el informe al señor Cullen… espero que comprendas que no tengo elección, dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a incluir en tu informe la posibilidad de que haya habido una filtración?

—Eso es precisamente lo que he venido a decirte.

—Te agradezco que me lo hayas advertido —¿cómo era posible? Si Aro estaba en lo cierto, ¿quién sería el responsable?—. Quiero que confecciones una lista de todo el personal que pueda tener acceso a los presupuestos.

—¿Todos?

—Todos, incluyéndonos a ti y a mí —se inclinó hacia delante y le miró a los ojos—. Si ha habido una filtración, quiero averiguar quién es el responsable lo antes posible… antes incluso de que ese informe llegue a la mesa de Edward.

Él la miró como si estuviese midiendo su sinceridad y después se relajó.

—Confeccionaré esa lista —dijo, con una nota de aprensión en la voz—, pero has de saber, Bella, que no va a ser fácil refutar los hechos, y que la sospecha va a recaer en el blanco más evidente. Y no tengo que decirte quién es ese blanco.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. No, no era necesario que se lo dijera. Su expresión hablaba por sí sola. Si no descubría quién había sido, las culpas recaerían sobre ella por su historial. Y Edward sería el primero en hacer pasar la cuerda para su linchamiento. El pánico se adueñó de ella y apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar.

—¿Cuándo tendrás terminado el informe?

—A finales de este mes. Bella, cuando esto salga a la luz, el consejo va a hacer preguntas muy duras… —se interrumpió y clavó la mirada en el suelo—. Y será mejor que tengas las respuestas adecuadas.

—Comprendo —era mentira, porque no comprendía nada en absoluto—. Y Aro…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

—Yo… lo siento —dijo, y se levantó—. Si hay algo más que pueda hacer…

—Serás el primero en saberlo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de Sam Uley, presidente de S.U. Constructions. No lo encontró en el despacho, y no iba a volver hasta última hora de la tarde, pero su ayudante le prometió darle con urgencia su mensaje. El resto del día se lo pasó trabajando con Aro Vulturi, intentando confeccionar una lista con los posibles sospechosos.

Estar haciendo una cosa así la estaba poniendo físicamente enferma.

A las seis de la tarde, Bella estaba ya al límite de sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la silla, forzada a admitir una derrota temporal. Había repasado una y otra vez la lista, y cada persona que aparecía en ella contaba con su confianza y respeto. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podía descubrir la verdad? El teléfono sonó sobre su mesa y descolgó el auricular.

—Aquí Uley —anunció la persona que llamaba—. ¿Me ha llamado usted, señora Swan?

—No ha debido sorprenderle mi llamada —comento ella, decidiendo que lo mejor era entrar de lleno en el asunto—. Especialmente después de que la noticia de la filtración… se filtrara.

Él se echó a reír, genuinamente divertido.

—Supongo que no. Ciertos individuos de Swan's son expertos en eso de las filtraciones. Así que les hemos arrebatado a Webber ante sus mismas narices, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero con un poquito de ayuda.

—¿Es ése el motivo de su llamada?

—Desde luego.

—Quiere que mantenga mi… eh… mi fuente confidencial, ¿no es así?

Bella arqueó las cejas.

—¡No! Lo que quiero es que me diga de dónde ha sacado esa información. ¿Quién le facilitó la copia de nuestro presupuesto?

Un momento de silencio la contestó.

—Es un chiste, ¿no?

—No es un chiste —espetó—. Webber les ha concedido a ustedes ese proyecto y nada va a cambiar eso, pero como el hombre de negocios que es usted, estoy segura de que comprende nuestra situación. Necesitamos encontrar la fuente de su información. ¿Va a ayudarnos?

—¿Está grabando esta conversación?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—En ese caso, está usted perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Es que no va a decirme quién es el responsable de que nuestro presupuesto haya llegado a sus manos?

—Usted ya sabe quién nos ha facilitado esa información —respondió él con impaciencia.

Bella suspiró frustrada.

—Señor Uley, si ya lo supiera no le habría llamado, ¿no le parece?

—Depende.

—¿Depende de qué?

—De si espera usted que esta llamada sirva para cubrirle las espaldas. ¿Por qué este juego, señora Swan? Fue _usted_ quien nos facilitó el presupuesto de Swan's ¿Acaso creía usted que no iban a decírmelo? ¡Utilice usted su cabeza, señora! Fui yo personalmente quien autorizó que le pagasen esa suma de dinero, así que deje de perder el tiempo con llamaditas de teléfono. Y no me moleste a no ser que tenga más información que quiera vender.

—¡No! ¡Espere, por favor!

Pero era demasiado tarde; había colgado. El auricular se le cayó de las manos y fue a estrellarse contra el teléfono. Así que creía que había sido ella quien les había vendido la información. ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo podía pensar que era ella la culpable? ¿Habría utilizado alguien su nombre? ¿Y quién? ¿Y por qué? Un sollozo se le aferró a la garganta y se cubrió la boca con la mano para reprimir el deseo de echarse a llorar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer?

—¿Bella?

Dio un respingo al oír aquella voz, y un débil gemido se escapó de su garganta antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Edward apareció de entre las sombras y ella se lo quedó mirando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y el pánico claramente en ellos.

—Me has asustado —balbució.

Él se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. ¿Por qué… por qué lo preguntas?

—Por esa llamada. Por lo poco que he oído, parecías desesperada, y ahora te veo… asustada. ¿Qué está pasando, Bella?

En un momento de locura, pensó en decírselo todo, en confiar en su piedad, en pedirle ayuda, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado, aunque fuera por un instante, de que Edward no conocía la piedad? Facilitarle la información sobre S.U. Construction sería igual que firmar su propia sentencia de muerte. La herramienta que él necesitaba para arruinarla por completo. Y no le cabía la menor duda de que la utilizaría sin pestañear.

—Es un problema sin importancia —murmuró—. Nada que no se pueda solucionar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —estaba claro que no se lo había creído. Ojalá no fuese tan observador, o que a ella se le diese mejor disimular—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Lauren me dijo que no ibas a volver hasta mañana.

—Tenía que recoger unos cuantos expedientes. Y también esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—¿Para qué?

—Para poder invitarte a cenar.

—¿Por qué? —repitió la pregunta con suspicacia.

—Una respuesta interesante —replicó él—. La mayoría de la gente contesta a una invitación a cenar con un sí o un no.

—Es que nosotros no somos la mayoría de la gente, y después de lo de ayer, seguro que comprenderás mi desconfianza.

Edward dejó la chaqueta del traje y la cartera sobre la silla que había delante de la mesa.

—Si lo prefieres, podemos esperar a mañana y hablar aquí, en el despacho. O podemos salir, relajarnos con una buena cena y negociar en privado —le ofreció, y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué prefieres?

Con todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, se había olvidado por completo del ultimátum de Edward, y una risa histérica le subió por la garganta. Qué opciones tan maravillosas. Podía vender sus acciones en Swan's y acabar siendo la cabeza de turco que pagase por las filtraciones, o podía quedarse, intentar encontrar al verdadero malo de la película y sufrir las consecuencias con las que Edward le amenazaba si no vendía.

—Prefiero la cena, gracias —para horror propio, la voz se le rompió, y Edward dio un paso rápido hacia ella, pero Bella descolgó rápidamente el teléfono y se lo llevó al pecho utilizándolo como escudo—. Déjame hacer una llamada y enseguida estoy contigo.

—Bella, ¿qué…?

—¡Ahora no! —tomó aire rápidamente— Por favor, Edward. Ahora no.

Tuvo la sensación de que hubiera querido presionarla para forzarla a confiar en él, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo, sino que asintió y entró en su despacho.

Bella marcó el número de su casa para hablar con las señora Cooper, la niñera de Anthony, para decirle lo del cambio de planes. También habló un instante con Anthony.

—Te veré cuando llegue a casa —el sonido de unos sonoros besos le llegó por el auricular, y Bella sonrió por primera vez en todo el día—. Yo también te quiero, cariño. Hasta luego.

Justo cuando colgaba, Edward volvió a entrar con los expedientes en la mano.

—No se me había ocurrido pensar que podría estropear tus planes invitándote a cenar —comentó.

¿Qué parte de conversación habría oído? Seguramente demasiado, a juzgar por la expresión oscura de su rostro.

—No los has estropeado —contestó con una asombrosa calma—. Simplemente los has pospuesto.

Él apretó los labios.

—Ya —recogió la cartera y la chaqueta—. ¿Nos vamos? Tengo un coche esperando.

Ella asintió y salió la primera hacia los ascensores.

Un instante después salieron a la calle y él la condujo hasta una brillante limusina.

—¿Desde cuándo usas chófer? —le preguntó con una sonrisa almibarada.

—Ya sabes que sólo uso estos coches cuando recibo clientes —dijo, y abrió la puerta antes de que el chófer pudiese hacerlo—. Sube.

Ella obedeció.

—¿Esa es la razón de que cancelaras nuestra reunión de hoy? ¿Que estabas ocupado recibiendo clientes?

Él se sentó, demasiado cerca como para que Bella pudiese sentirse cómoda.

—No ha sido deliberado, Bella —le contestó en un tono sorprendentemente suave—. La cita surgió sin previo aviso y no pude posponerla. ¿Es que no te dijo Lauren que podías llamarme si necesitabas hablar conmigo?

Bella miró por la ventana mientras salían del garaje; le resultaba mucho más difícil digerir aquella amabilidad que la animosidad.

—Sí me lo dijo.

El tráfico de aquella hora punta de la tarde era denso, y avanzaron lentamente.

—Además pensé que un día más te daría tiempo para pensarlo bien y para sopesar tus opciones.

Bella se volvió hacia él.

—Por si no te acuerdas te diré que no me has dejado ninguna opción.

—Te di dos: vender…

—O sufrir las consecuencias.

Él volvió a mirarla fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —murmuró.

No quería su comprensión, ni su consideración. Podía enfrentarse a su furia, pero se vendría abajo con su ternura.

—Sabes perfectamente bien qué ocurre. Me has colocado en una posición insostenible. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que actuase como si no ocurriera nada, como si esta cena fuese una agradable diversión?

—No, pero esperaba un comportamiento profesional.

¡La gota, que colmaba el vaso!

—Si esto fuese una transacción comercial, sería todo lo profesional que cabría esperar, pero no estamos hablando de negocios. Este asunto es personal, y tú lo sabes perfectamente bien, así que me temo que tendrás que aguantarte con una respuesta poco profesional.

Lamentó haber perdido la calma en cuanto vio la reacción de Edward. Era como un tigre que acabase de salir de su jaula.

—Quieres dejar de fingir, ¿verdad? Pues muy bien. Puedo jugar duro si es lo que quieres, pero después ni te quejes ni olvides que fuiste tú quien lo pidió.

—¡Yo no he pedido nada! ¡Esta situación ha sido idea tuya, y no mía! Quieres hacerme daño, y ésta es la forma de hacerlo que has elegido.

—¿Hacerte daño? —una sonrisa enigmática apareció en sus labios—. ¿Cómo iba a poder yo hacerte daño? Has de ser capaz de sentir para que te puedan hacer daño.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, la limusina se detuvo y el chófer abrió la puerta. Bella se bajó y miró a su alrededor, consciente de que habían llegado a un muelle con un embarcadero que le resultaba muy familiar.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó.

—Ya sabes a dónde.

Bella palideció. Sólo cabían dos posibilidades, y ninguna era aceptable.

—Edward, no. No me hagas esto.

Él la sujetó por un brazo y la condujo hacia el barco.

—Te estoy invitando a cenar, no torturándote, Bella. Además, así podremos tener la intimidad que necesitamos.

—También podríamos tenerla en mi despacho —se detuvo al pie de la rampa—. ¿Por qué no mantenemos esta conversación mañana?

—Ya te lo he explicado: no quiero que alguien pueda oír nuestra conversación —dijo, implacable—. Eso quiere decir que o en Stefan's o en mi casa. ¿Qué eliges?

Las alternativas eran horribles, y Bella miró con tristeza a la limusina.

—Una vez más, no me dejas alternativa.

—¿Qué eliges?

Bella suspiró.

—Stefan's.

—Eso creía yo —Edward la ayudó a subir a bordo—. ¿Dentro o en cubierta?

—En cubierta. No suelo tener la oportunidad de disfrutar del sol y de la brisa marina.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos cercanos a proa, y un instante después, largaron amarras. La brisa la estaba despeinando, pero no le importó, y a pesar de la tensión que se avecinaba, se dejó ir bajo los rayos del sol. En la bocana de la bahía, delgados mechones de niebla salieron a su encuentro, rodeando la mayor parte del _Golden Gate_, de modo que sólo los picos más altos de su estructura asomaban por encima de la bruma.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Edward a su espalda.

—¿El qué está mejor? —le preguntó, apartándose un mechón de pelo.

—Que estás empezando a relajarte.

—Ha sido un día muy duro —confesó.

—Lo sé. Parecía como si fueses a romperte en mil pedazos con tan sólo oír una palabra inadecuada.

Sin avisar, se quitó la chaqueta del traje y se la colocó por encima de los hombros.

Fue un gesto tan íntimo, tan posesivo y protector que hasta le resultó extrañamente provocador. El calor de su cuerpo seguía latente en el forro de su chaqueta, así como el aroma de su colonia, y Bella cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

—Y puede que aún me rompa —admitió para su propia sorpresa—. No me encuentro muy bien.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

La emoción le bloqueó la garganta y contestó que no con la cabeza.

—No puedes hacer nada —le dijo—. Es algo que tengo que solucionar yo.

¿Cómo podía confiar en él habiéndole dejado tan claro su deseo de venganza?

No volvieron a hablar durante el trayecto, y a Bella no le importó. Era una maravilla volver a estar en el mar, aunque fuese dentro de los confines de la bahía. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló cómo las gaviotas se lanzaban en picado sobre el agua. Demasiado pronto estuvieron a la vista las luces y el movimiento de Sausalito. Le encantaba aquella comunidad de estilo mediterráneo, con sus calles estrechas y sinuosas y sus maravillosas tiendas. Edward y ella habían pasado muy buenos ratos en sus cafés. La lancha pasó más allá del centro de la ciudad y siguió hacia el norte hasta llegar al muelle en el que estaba Stefan's.

Fue el propio Stefan quien salió a recibirlos, estrechando la mano de Edward y besando efusivamente a Bella en las mejillas.

—Me alegro de volver a veros juntos —declaró con su voz profunda y sonora, y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Bella para conducirla por la rampa hacia el restaurante—. Vamos, que vuestra mesa ya está preparada. Y la cena de esta noche… bueno, sólo os diré que va a ser una sorpresa deliciosa.

—Las cenas son siempre deliciosas en tu casa —contestó Edward.

—Eso es cierto. Y dime, máquina de hacer dinero: ¿se puede saber qué le has hecho a mi Bella? —le preguntó Stefan, mientas Bella lo observaba divertida. Era increíble lo que Edward llegaba a consentirle a su amigo—. Es como si llevara el peso del mundo ella sólita sobre los hombros. Es culpa tuya, ¿a que sí?

—En parte —concedió Edward, sonriendo—, pero me parece que hoy es todo culpa suya.

—Pues no pienso consentirlo en la primera noche después de tanto tiempo. Espera un momento —Stefan chasqueó los dedos—. Tengo justo lo que necesita. Algo que le hará olvidar todos los problemas, por lo menos esta noche.

—Te recuerdo que sigo estando aquí —le indicó Bella—, y que estoy perfectamente, gracias.

—¿Perfectamente? ¡Ja! ¡Menudo chiste! —Stefan abrió una puerta lateral que daba a una sala privada con vistas a la bahía—. Siéntate y relájate. Volveré enseguida con un pequeño tratamiento.

La habitación era pequeña e íntima, con una mesa dispuesta para dos en un rincón mirando hacia la bahía de Richardson y a la Isla del Ángel. Y más allá, en la distancia, brillaban las luces de San Francisco. En otro de los rincones de la habitación, un precioso diván y varias sillas estaban reunidas en torno a una chimenea, en la que, en lugar de fuego, había un precioso ramo de flores secas que llenaba la habitación con su aroma a eucalipto.

Decidida a posponer la conversación que sabía que Edward estaba ansioso por comenzar, Bella se disculpó para ir al lavabo. Se lavó la cara y volvió a aplicarse el maquillaje, y por razones desconocidas, se soltó el pelo y dejó que los rizos oscuros cayeran hasta sus hombros. Retrocedió para mirarse en el espejo y asintió. El efecto mejoraba. No parecía tan agotada.

Cuando volvió al comedor privado, se encontró con que Stefan les había traído dos copas enormes con una bebida fría de color verde. Trozos de frutas tropicales, una sombrilla de papel y varios monos diminutos de plásticos adornaban el borde.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó, mirando aquella poción con cierta desconfianza.

—Se llama Néctar de Stefan y me ha advertido que no piensa traerte la cena hasta que no te lo hayas bebido.

—Ya. ¿Lo has probado?

Él contestó que no con la cabeza.

—He preferido esperar a que vinieras tú.

—Cobarde… —necesitó las dos manos para levantar la copa, tomó un sorbo y estuvo a punto de atragantarse—. Si me tomo todo lo que hay en esta copa, no podré probar bocado porque me habré desmayado.

—Eso me temía, pero un poco no te hará daño —tomó su copa y se acercó al diván—. Ven a sentarte y a disfrutar de la vista. Nuestra conversación puede esperar.

¿Hasta que hubiese bebido más Néctar de Stefan? Ni soñando. En cuanto encontrase el momento y el lugar adecuados, la mitad de aquella bebida serviría de fertilizante para plantas.

En lugar de sentarse junto a Edward, se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó en el banco bajo que había junto a la ventana. Si quería mantener la cabeza despejada, tenía que permanecer tan lejos de él como le fuera posible. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Y tenía que reducir al mínimo el consumo de aquella poción verde. Un precioso filodendro estaba al alcance de su mano y rozó las hojas para ver si era natural.

—No te molestes —dijo Edward—. Es de plástico, así que tendrás que bebértelo.

—¿Hay algo que se te escape? —se quejó.

—No, nada —él se levantó y se acercó a ella—. Tu pelo está ardiendo.

—¿Qué?

—La luz del atardecer — dijo, y rozó los mechones de pelo que enmarcaban su rostro—, se refleja en tu pelo como si fuesen ascuas ardiendo.

Era tan alto, tan grande e indomable, y más atractivo de lo que cualquier hombre tenía derecho a serlo.

—Edward, no —susurró, cerrando los ojos para no verlo—. Esta noche, no. No puedo soportarlo.

—Mírame —le dijo, rozándole la mejilla con un dedo—. Mírame —repitió, y ella por fin abrió los ojos—. Es demasiado tarde para parar. Vamos a jugar esta partida hasta el final, y resistirte sólo servirá para ponerte las cosas aún más difíciles.

—No me hagas esto —le rogó—. Lo lamentarás; te juro que lo harás. Déjame.

Él negó con la cabeza antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar.

—No puedo. Y no quiero.

—Tú… antes me has dicho que no teníamos que hablar de negocios ahora. ¿Es que has cambiado de opinión?

—No. Esperaremos hasta después de la cena. Pero hay otra cosa de la que sí querría hablar.

Ella lo miró con aprensión.

—¿De qué?

Un último destello de luz de día hizo brillar el verde de sus ojos antes de que la oscuridad se adueñase de la habitación.

—¿Quién demonios es Anthony?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

El pánico se apoderó de ella y se refugió en las sombras, confiando en que su expresión no la delatara. Gracias a Dios, nadie se había molestado en encender las luces.

—¿Cómo has sabido de Anthony?

—Por tu conversación de teléfono.

—¿Es que has estado escuchándome?

—No. Se te oía desde mi despacho —la corrigió—. Otra vez, cierra la puerta si quieres intimidad. ¿Quién es él?

Bella tomó un sorbo largo de su copa intentando desesperadamente ganar tiempo.

—No es asunto tuyo —dijo al fin.

—Tienes razón. No lo es. ¿Es tu amante?

—¡No!

—Vive contigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —tomó aire para serenarse—, y vuelvo a decirte que no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Quién es, Bella? Sería mejor que me lo dijeras, porque si no, siempre podría encontrar alguien que me contara lo que quiero saber.

Y seguro que no le resultaría demasiado difícil encontrar a esa persona. La verdad es que hasta le sorprendía que no supiera ya algo del niño que había dado a luz apenas siete meses después de casarse con Jacob. Y una vez supiera la verdad, no tardaría mucho en sumar dos más dos y figurarse por qué había luchado tan desesperadamente por mantener la existencia de Anthony en secreto. Al fin y al cabo, si fuese hijo de Jacob, ¿por qué tanto misterio?

No. No iba a correr el riesgo de decirle nada. Su ira al enterarse cinco años atrás de lo de las filtraciones no iba a ser nada comparada con lo que podría ocurrir si se enteraba de lo de Anthony. Se lamió los labios y percibió el sabor afrutado de su bebida.

Levantó la copa y lo miró por encima del borde.

—Anthony es un familiar.

—Creía que no tenías familia.

—Pues ya ves, estabas equivocado. Y no pienso contestar a ninguna otra pregunta que me hagas sobre él, así que no te molestes en hacerlas.

Una sonrisa burlona desdibujó su boca.

—Buen intento… pero inútil, porque sí vas a contestar mis preguntas. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. ¿Tiene algo que ver con los Swan?

Bella lo miró furiosa.

—Esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué te importa a ti quién pueda ser? ¿Y si fuera mi amante? ¿Por qué tendría que importarte a ti?

—¿Lo es?

—¡No, no lo es! Y no entiendo por qué tanta insistencia. Llevas cinco años fuera de mi vida. ¿Por qué tanto interés de pronto por mis asuntos personales?

Él inclinó la cabeza y la miró con una intensidad desconcertante.

—Porque hay algo que no me cuadra, y estoy empezando a sospechar que ese Anthony es parte de ello. ¿Quieres explicarme quién es?

—Pues no. ¡Y ya basta, Edward! No es asunto tuyo, te lo advierto.

—¿Me estas amenazando?

—No. Sólo te lo advierto.

—Es curioso que tus advertencias parezcan amenazas. Yo creo que sí… que sí ha sido una amenaza. Debe ser alguien muy importante para ti si intentas hacer algo tan absurdo y tan desesperado. Pero no te creas que te has librado de mí, mi dulce Bella. Ni mucho menos.

—Edward… —el aire parecía de pronto pesado e irrespirable.

Pero en aquel momento la puerta se abrió, y entró un camarero con una bandeja enorme y después, Stefan.

—¿Qué? ¿A oscuras? —encendió un interruptor que había junto a la puerta y la habitación se llenó de un suave resplandor—. Así mejor, ¿verdad?

Edward lo ignoró y se inclinó hacia Bella.

—No creas que esta discusión ha concluido; sólo se ha pospuesto.

—No cuentes con ello.

Stefan se acercó a ellos, cortando toda posibilidad de continuar la conversación.

—Ah, muy bien —exclamó, sonriendo deleitado—. Te has terminado la copa. ¿Te ha gustado?

Bella contemplo su copa vacía. Sólo quedaba una guinda flotando en el fondo, entre cubitos de hielo a medio derretir.

—Estaba deliciosa —admitió.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo —replicó Stefan sin rastro de modestia—. Y la cena va a estar aún mejor. Sentaos. ¡Jared! ¿A qué estás esperando? Las velas. Enciéndelas. Nuestros invitados están muertos de hambre.

Bella se acercó a la mesa. La cena en Stefan's era siempre una sorpresa. Nunca les estaba permitido elegir. Su comida consistía en lo que Stefan quisiera prepararles, y jamás habían encontrado motivo de queja, lo cual volvería a ocurrir en aquella ocasión. Edward apartó la silla para que ella se sentara mientras Jared encendía las velas.

—Y ahora, mi creación más famosa —con una floritura, Stefan presentó su entrante—: ostras Alcatraz.

Bella miró sorprendida a Edward, y por su gesto divertido dedujo que él también se había dado cuenta del significado de aquel ligero afrodisíaco.

—Mi plato favorito —exclamó ella, casi atragantándose con las palabras.

—El plato favorito de todos los enamorados —añadió Stefan—. Y para celebrar vuestra vuelta a mi casa, voy a obsequiaros con una botella de mi mejor champán. La bebida preferida de todos los enamorados para acompañar a su comida preferida. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

Colocó una cubeta con hielos, abrió la botella y llenó sus copas, y después examinó la mesa una vez más antes de asentir satisfecho.

_—¡Na zdorov'e!_ —les saludó, y después Jared y él desaparecieron tras la puerta.

—Todos los aderezos de una velada romántica —murmuró Bella, intentando sonreír—. Si él supiera…

—Stefan sabe mucho más de lo que tú te crees.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que sabe?

—Que hemos venido aquí para hablar de negocios. Prueba una ostra. Están muy buenas.

Con el tenedor sacó una ostra de su concha y se la metió en la boca. Edward tenía razón. Estaban deliciosas.

—Si Stefan sabe que se trata de una cena de negocios, ¿por qué…?

Hizo un gesto hacia las ostras y el champán.

—Pues porque espera que acabemos hablando de algo más que de negocios.

Bella bajó la mirada y se concentró en las ostras. La mera posibilidad de que la conversación sobre Anthony pudiera retomarse, le contraía el estómago.

Para alivio suyo, Edward mantuvo la conversación en asuntos sin importancia, y Bella fue relajándose poco a poco. Hasta se echó a reír ante algunas de sus historias. Tenía tantas cualidades maravillosas, y ella se había enamorado de todas y cada una de ellas… su fuerza, su pasión, su inteligencia. Pero lo que más le gustaba de él eran esos raros momentos en los que bajaba la guardia y dejaba ver una compasión y una amabilidad que sólo un hombre muy fuerte mostraría sin sentirse incómodo.

Terminaron con la última de las ostras y un silencio cómodo se instaló en la habitación.

—¿Qué tal fue el picnic de este verano? —preguntó Bella dejándose llevar por un impulso.

Cullen Enterprises organizaba un picnic anual para niños minusválidos y marginados que servía como fiesta de apertura de su campamento de verano. El campamento estaba localizado en las montañas, lejos de la ciudad, y estaba dirigido por profesionales, de forma que se les ofrecía la oportunidad a esos niños de experimentar muchas de las actividades a las que de otra forma no podrían acceder: equitación, descenso en canoa, deportes náuticos…

Era una obra de caridad muy querida por Bella, para la que seguía donando dinero aun después de haber sido despedida, aunque se había cuidado mucho de que su aportación fuese anónima.

—Salió muy bien. Este año hemos tenido un enorme seguimiento por parte de los medios de comunicación, lo que ha atraído más donaciones. Lo bastante como para comprar un segundo terreno donde instaurar otro campamento.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es maravilloso! Vi las imágenes que pusieron en el telediario —añadió, con los ojos llenos de risa—. ¿Te tomaron mucho el pelo después?

—Durante semanas —Edward frunció el ceño, aunque Bella sabía que no estaba molesto—. Condenado crío… Embry se llamaba. Lo hizo adrede… esperó hasta que la cámara se centrase en mí para lanzarme ese globo de agua.

Bella se mordió los labios para no echarse a reír.

—Ver la cara que se te quedó, no tuvo precio. Creo que aquella periodista pensó que ibas a estrangular al chiquillo. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Ya no me acuerdo.

—No dijo nada al principio. Se limitó a gritar tan fuerte que estoy seguro de que la oyeron en el otro continente. Y después vociferó: ¡Que alguien salve a ese pobre niño antes de que ese monstruo lo asesine!

—Pobrecilla. Hizo un ridículo espantoso —le consoló—. Me sorprende que no lo borraran.

—No podían. Era una transmisión en directo. Y luego les gustó tanto a sus espectadores que tuvieron que volver a proyectarlo completo.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Para mortificación de la periodista, me temo.

Había sido un momento eléctrico. Un frío hombre de negocios chorreando agua por el pelo y los hombros delante de un diablillo muerto de risa. Cuando Edward levantó en el aire al niño, la pobre periodista se había echado a temblar, y después, cuando fingió resbalarse y caer con él a la piscina, la tensión se convirtió en un ataque de risa generalizado.

Pero lo que a ella más le había impactado había sido ver aparecer a Edward y al niño de debajo del agua, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Jerome le había echado a Edward los brazos al cuello y se había colgado de él con tal expresión de adoración que a Bella se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas. Y Edward… le había revuelto el pelo al niño con una expresión de ternura infinita.

¿Se portaría así con Anthony? ¿Mostraría la misma ternura, bajaría la guardia lo bastante como para que el amor, en forma de un niño pequeño e inocente, pudiese entrar? Una imagen le apareció ante los ojos, una imagen tan preciosa como imposible y el corazón se le encogió.

Él notó inmediatamente su reacción.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Un pensamiento pasajero. Una locura.

—¿Algo que puedas contarme?

—Creo que no.

—¿Más secretos? —Edward sujetó su mano por encima de la mesa—. Uno de estos días, vas a explotar. ¿Y qué harás entonces, Bella?

—Ya cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue el momento. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

—Podrías probar a ser sincera para variar.

—¿Y eso me lo dice un hombre empeñado en la venganza? —se soltó de su mano—. Creo que no voy a seguir tu consejo, pero gracias de todas formas.

—Espero que no tengas que lamentarlo.

—Y yo espero que tú tampoco lo lamentes.

Pero ella ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Las decisiones que había tomado cinco años antes podían ser peligrosas en extremo, y no podía evitar preguntarse si no habría cometido un tremendo error, si no debería haberse enfrentado a Edward y hablarle de su embarazo. Pero él estaba en aquel momento fuera de su alcance, lejos del país… Y Bella había tenido miedo de lo que pudiera hacerles a ella y al niño, miedo de que utilizase su vulnerabilidad para vengarse. Y en los últimos días había descubierto que, razonable o no, ese temor no había disminuido con el tiempo.

Bella tomó un sorbo de champán y lo miró. La luz de las velas realzaba el perfil de sus pómulos, el verde de sus ojos y los mechones dorados de su pelo. Había explorado cada centímetro de ese rostro al que había llegado a conocer tan bien como al suyo propio. Eran sólo sus sentimientos lo que él seguía manteniendo bien escondido. Si le hubiera hablado de su embarazo, él no habría creído que el niño era suyo. La habría acusado de acostarse con Jacob al mismo tiempo que estaba con él. No, había hecho bien en mantener en secreto la existencia de Anthony.

El plato principal llegó en aquel momento. Para deleite de Bella, Stefan había preparado langosta Thermidor, su plato favorito.

—Está intentándolo todo —murmuró cuando se hubo marchado, el camarero.

—Stefan es un romántico —contestó Edward—. Quiere que esta ocasión sea el comienzo de una segunda oportunidad para los dos.

—Pues si eso es lo que espera, se va a llevar una tremenda desilusión… aunque lo que de verdad me sorprende es que sepa tanto de nuestra vida privada.

—¿Privada? Yo diría que de privada, nada. Tu engaño fue bastante público —replicó él con suma frialdad.

—Y tú nunca me has perdonado por eso, ¿verdad?

Probó un bocado de langosta con salsa y queso suizo. Prácticamente se le deshizo en la boca.

—¿Perdonado? No. Ni siquiera he llegado a comprenderlo.

El tenedor se le cayó sobre la mesa.

—¡No has llegado a comprenderlo porque no quisiste aceptar ninguna de mis explicaciones!

—De tus mentiras, querrás decir.

—No eran mentiras. ¡Maldita sea, esto es ridículo! —apretó los puños— Preferiste creer que te había mentido y engañado antes que enfrentarte a la verdad. Hasta te atreviste a sugerir que había sido capaz de estar teniendo una aventura con otro hombre al mismo tiempo que estaba contigo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste con eso? ¿Te has llegado a imaginar el daño que me hizo saber lo poco que confiabas en mí?

Sus ojos le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia.

—La prueba era irrefutable.

—Sólo para una mente cerrada —insistió ella—. Estabas buscando una excusa para dudar de mí y quiero saber por qué.

Él tomó su copa de champán e hizo girar el contenido de manera que unas diminutas burbujas doradas brillaron en el fondo.

—Imaginaciones tuyas.

—¿Ah, sí? —de pronto pareció verlo todo muy claro. El hecho de que él nunca hubiese terminado de bajar la guardia con ella, que siempre hubiese mantenido una parte de sí mismo distante y fría, tomó en aquel instante una significación nueva—. ¿De verdad son imaginaciones, Edward?

Él volvió a mirarla, y Bella se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto tan distante, tan retraído.

—No intentes poner la pelota en mi tejado. Inmediatamente después de que te despidiera, aceptaste un trabajo en Swan. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?

—¡No tuve más remedio! ¡Tenía facturas que pagar!

Un músculo le tembló en la mandíbula.

—Eso no es más que un montón de basura y tú lo sabes. Vender esos informes a Swan's tuvo que proporcionarte un montón de dinero. Claro que casarte con Swan te proporcionó aún más.

Bella se quedó completamente pálida.

—No pienso hablar de mi matrimonio contigo porque no es asunto tuyo, pero voy a decirte una cosa —se inclinó hacia delante para poner más énfasis en sus palabras—: si hubiese vendido información a Swan's como tú dices, no habría tenido que trabajar, porque el dinero habría dejado de ser un problema para mí. Pero ¿y si no te vendí? ¿Y si no te engañé? ¿Es que nunca te has parado a considerar esa posibilidad?

Él no cedió.

—Sí que la he considerado… hasta que tú me demostraste que estaba equivocado.

—¡Vuelvo a decirte que todo fue un terrible error!

—Entonces, ¿por qué trabajar para él? Todo el mundo pensó lo mismo que yo. Hasta tú debiste darte cuenta.

—¡Claro que me di cuenta! Pero tenía que pagar el alquiler, comprar comida, y nadie quería contratarme… excepto Swan. Las dos primeras veces que me lo propuso lo rechacé, pero cuando fueron pasando las semanas, mi orgullo no era tan importante como ganarme la vida y poder poner un plato de comida sobre la mesa, así que acepté su tercera oferta dándole gracias al cielo porque hubiera insistido.

—¿Y por qué quería contratarte?

—Quizás porque soy buena en mi trabajo —replicó, mirándolo desafiante y condenándolo por sus sospechas—. O quizás porque sabía la verdad; sabía exactamente quién le había vendido esa información y que yo jamás te habría traicionado. Es posible que hasta se sintiera culpable.

Edward se quedó inmóvil y por primera vez Bella tuvo la sensación de que había dado en el blanco.

—¿Y por qué te casaste con él?

—Pues porque me lo pidió.

Una respuesta tan cortante no sirvió para redimirla, pero tampoco le importó; no podía importarle. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? ¿Que se había casado con Jacob porque estaba embarazada, perdida y más asustada de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida?

—Es interesante lo concienzuda que ha sido tu explicación. Hasta ahora, claro. Hasta que has intentado justificar por qué te casaste con un hombre lo bastante mayor como para ser tu padre.

Sus ganas de luchar se evaporaron. No podía ganar aquella batalla.

—Olvidas mencionar —dijo, mirando la langosta—, que Jacob era lo bastante mayor como para ser mi padre y _asquerosamente_ rico.

Edward suspiró.

—El humor no viene al caso.

Podía reír o llorar, pero tuvo la sensación de que cuando llegasen las lágrimas, sería incapaz de detenerlas, así que se obligó a sonreír.

—En este momento, el sentido del humor es lo único que me queda.

—En ese caso, come —replicó—. Y cuando estés dispuesta a volver a pelear, me lo dices.

Hizo caso de su sugerencia y disfrutó de la tregua de la cena. Cuando estaban apurando lo último del champán, él volvió a la carga.

—¿Has tomado una decisión en cuanto a lo de venderme tus acciones de Swan's?

—Negocios otra vez, ¿no?

—Eso me temo.

—Yo… he decidido vender —confesó—. Pero necesito tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No estoy segura —dijo, y puso su plato a un lado—. Supongo que hasta finales de mes.

Tendría tiempo de llevar a cabo sus averiguaciones antes de que Aro entregase su informe final. Si no conseguía averiguar quién había filtrado la información a S.U. Constructions para entonces, ya no tendría importancia cuánto tiempo quisiera concederle Edward. Estaría ya embutida en el papel de cabeza de turco y ése sería el final de la historia.

—¿Por qué necesitas tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que esperas conseguir en esas tres semanas?

¿Cómo contestar a esa pregunta sin revelar lo que Sam Uley le había contado? ¿Qué excusa podía ofrecerle?

—Yo…

—¿Es que tus dudas tienen algo que ver con lo que ha ocurrido hoy en Swan's?

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me has oído. Esa llamada que tenías cuando entré yo en tu despacho. ¿Tenía algo que ver con la pérdida del proyecto de Webber?

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—No haces más que darme evasivas, Bella. Haz el favor de hablarme claramente de una vez por todas —le ordenó, claramente irritado—. Esa llamada te había afectado, eso está claro.

—Eso no es…

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —la interrumpió, tirando su servilleta sobre la mesa—. Porque, a menos que esa llamada fuese personal, sí que es asunto mío. No pienso consentir que guardes secretos en lo referente a Swan's.

No le gustaba engañarlo, pero no le quedaba otro remedio.

—Era personal.

—Estás mintiendo —espetó—. Me estas mintiendo y lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—A veces tu rostro es tan claro que refleja todos y cada uno de tus pensamientos. Cuando la luz desaparece de tus ojos y no queda nada en ellos, ninguna emoción, ningún pensamiento, sólo vacío… entonces sé que me estás mintiendo.

Bella bajó la mirada.

—Por favor, Edward. Preferiría no hablar de esa llamada.

—Entonces, hablemos de Webber. La situación huele a conspiración. ¿Por qué no lo admitimos?

Quería medir sus reacciones, eso estaba claro, así que lo miró intentando controlar su miedo.

—Sospechas que ha habido una filtración, ¿no es cierto?

—Desde luego. Las últimas veinticuatro horas me las he pasado analizando la situación, y he descubierto que ésta no es la única cuenta que hemos perdido. El año pasado hubo otras cuatro más. Un patrón bastante interesante, ¿no te parece?

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Tantas? No tenía ni idea. ¿De verdad crees que en esos otros casos también se filtró información?

_—¿También?_ —le preguntó, intentando descubrirla—. Así que piensas en serio que S.U. Constructions ha obtenido información desde dentro de Swan's.

Bella suspiró decepcionada. No debería haber bebido tanto Néctar de Stefan. Y tampoco varias copas de champán, teniendo que batallar con Edward.

—Aro está estudiando esa posibilidad en el caso de Webber. Pero lo que me preocupa es que pienses que todos los casos puedan estar relacionados.

—Pues debería preocuparte más que yo pudiera llegar a pensar que tú eres la responsable —replicó.

—¿Es eso lo que tienes pensado? ¿Culparme a mí como la última vez?

—Pero es que la última vez eras culpable.

Bella empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó para acercarse a la ventana.

—Quiero marcharme —dijo, rodeándose la cintura con los brazos.

El reflejo de Edward apareció justo a su espalda.

—¿Quieres huir, Bella?

—Prefiero llamarlo una retirada temporal. Estoy cansada —dijo, y se dio la vuelta—. Pero quiero que pienses en una cosa: si yo filtré esa información, ¿qué motivación podría haber tenido para hacerlo?

—No lo sé —admitió—. Pero también me costó mucho trabajo imaginar tus motivos la otra vez —la agarró por los hombros para acercarla a él—. Será mejor que no seas responsable de esa filtración, porque esta vez no dudaré en presentar cargos. Y entonces no tendrás que preocuparte por venderme tus acciones, porque las perderás.

Bella no se resistió como debería haber hecho, sino que el agotamiento la empujó a apoyar a cabeza sobre su hombro. Aunque fuese sólo por un instante, podría fingir que aquello era un abrazo, y que la intención de él era consolar y no acusar.

Tenía muy poco tiempo para descubrir al verdadero culpable, y desgraciadamente no podía contar con la ayuda de Edward. Las lágrimas le quemaron en los ojos.

—Puede que lo que debiera hacer fuese vender ya.

—Puedes hacerlo, pero voy a incluir una cláusula especial en el contrato de compraventa: si eres culpable, el acuerdo queda anulado.

—En ese caso, no me queda más remedio que encontrar al verdadero culpable, ¿no?

Él apoyó la mano en su mejilla.

—¿Estás segura de que no lo tengo delante?

—Completamente —contestó sin dudar.

Él no lo discutió, aunque Bella sospechaba que no la había creído.

—El tiempo lo dirá. ¿Nos vamos?

—Hay una cosa más que querría preguntarte antes de marcharnos —le dijo, y se humedeció los labios preparándose para la batalla final—. Tengo que… pedirte algo.

La risa le brilló en los ojos, tan verdes y luminosos como la hoja de un árbol recién abierta.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

—Es sobre… tu otra condición.

—¿Sobre lo de dormir juntos?

Ella asintió.

—¿Lo decías en serio?

—Completamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo eres capaz de pedirme algo así?

El deseo oscureció su expresión.

—Porque eres una tentación que no puedo resistir. Eres como un manantial en medio del desierto, y llevo cinco largos años perdido en ese desierto. Tengo que saborearte, meterme dentro de ti, comprobar si eres tan maravillosa como te recuerdo, o si es todo un espejismo vacío.

—Pero no de esta forma —replicó, desesperada—. No bajo amenazas y coacción. No con tanta frialdad.

Él se echó a reír.

—Te aseguro que no hay nada de frialdad en lo que siento.

—Lo lamentarás; te juro que lo lamentarás.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que no tenga más remedio que lamentarlo —dijo, y deslizó una mano bajo su pelo, en la nuca—. ¿Qué querías pedirme?

El miedo se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago.

—Si insistes en hacerme cumplir esa… estipulación, seré yo quien decida dónde y cuándo.

—Como quieras.

—No, esto no es lo que yo quiero. Tú mandas y yo obedezco, eso es todo.

Edward la rodeó por la cintura y sus cuerpos encajaron el uno y el otro como dos piezas del mismo elemento, ninguna de ellas completa sin su otra mitad.

—Es de esto de lo que se trata. Del calor de mis manos sobre tus pechos, del despertar de nuestros cuerpos en cuanto se rozan. De sentir tu cuerpo bajo el mío, abierto y lleno de deseo.

Una ola de calor la recorrió de arriba a abajo.

—¡Pero eso no es amor! —protestó, luchando internamente contra el deseo primitivo que la quemaba como un incendio.

—Yo nunca he dicho que lo fuera. Llámalo amor o lujuria, pero sea lo que sea, tengo intención de disfrutarlo. Y tú también, por mucho que intentes negarlo.

—¡No!

Él la hizo callar besándola en la boca. No tuvo que forzarla; no fue necesario. Tuvo suficiente con recordarle cómo era estar en sus brazos, sentir la seducción de sus besos lentos y profundos, excitantes y demoledores.

Bella perdió el contacto con la realidad. Edward era un sol que la atraía hacia su fuego incandescente, y no tuvo más remedio que rendirse, girando cuando él se lo pedía, bañada por su luz. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su corazón nunca había sido suyo de verdad. Siempre había estado con él; siempre había sido suyo para destruirlo o para mimarlo.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Bella intentó recuperar la cordura.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto. ¡No pienso permitírtelo!

—No puedes evitarlo. Eres mía, en cuerpo y alma. Siempre has sido mía.

—¿No vas a cambiar de opinión? —susurró.

—No puedo… y no voy a hacerlo.

Bella le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Entonces que el cielo te perdone, porque yo nunca lo haré.

Se soltó de él y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Tenía que alejarse de allí, tenía que marcharse en aquel momento, antes de perder el control. Abrió la puerta y se lanzó a la noche perdida en la niebla.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, para!

Oyó los pasos de Edward siguiéndola sobre el muelle, pero ella continuó corriendo en un intento desesperado por escapar, con las lágrimas cegándole el camino, hasta que de pronto un tacón se le enganchó entre unas piedras. Estaba a punto de caer cuando él la sujetó por los hombros.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? —le preguntó, obligándola a darse la vuelta.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! Me voy a casa. Sola —lo desafió, para confusión suya, lo encontró mucho menos enfadado que preocupado.

—¿Que quieres volver a casa? De acuerdo. Yo te llevo.

—He dicho que me voy sola —replicó, temblando de emoción y con la respiración alterada—. Llamaré a un taxi… o tomaré el ferry.

Él se interpuso entre ella y el camino hacia Sausalito.

—De eso nada. Has venido conmigo y te marcharás conmigo.

—¡No! No pienso…

—No insistas Bella, que no voy a permitir que te vayas sola. Espérame aquí mientras hablo con Stefan.

Bella inspiró profundamente. Su reacción había sido desmesurada, y con ello había permitido que él rompiese sus defensas. Se había dejado llevar por el miedo cuando más hubiera necesitado mantener la cabeza fría. Pero es que era demasiado. Con cada curva del camino aparecía ante ella una nueva batalla… una batalla que no tenía posibilidad de ganar.

Por fin asintió lentamente.

—Está bien —dijo con una voz fría y remota—. Puedes llevarme a casa.

—Gracias —contestó con ironía.

—Ya basta, Edward, por favor. Ya he tenido bastante por hoy.

Él pareció estar de acuerdo, y sujetándola por la cintura, la acompañó hasta el embarcadero.

—Espérame aquí —le ordenó, y apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara, se la quedó mirando a la luz que provenía del restaurante con el ceño fruncido—. Estás agotada —dijo, casi como si se estuviera disculpando—. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes.

No podía confiar en su compasión. Era sólo un arma más de su arsenal, un último intento por esquivar su guardia.

—Mañana estaré bien.

Y tendría que estarlo. No le quedaba más remedio, mientras el reloj siguiese corriendo en contra suya. Tenía que actuar.

Edward la ayudó a subir a bordo.

—Enseguida vuelvo. No desaparezcas.

—No lo haré —murmuró, y se dejó caer en el asiento de proa. No tenía energía suficiente como para protagonizar otra cacería. Y eso sería lo que ocurriría si intentaba escapar. Edward volvería a perseguirla.

Se quedó mirando los barcos amarrados en un club de yates cercano, desde el que le llegaban sus sonidos: el batir de las aguas contra los cascos de fibra de vidrio, el gemido de las maderas, el golpeteo de los cabos contra el mástil… todo extrañamente relajante, y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo del asiento para inspirar profundamente aquel olor a agua salada.

Cenar con Edward no había sido buena idea. Más bien muy mala. Le había traído demasiados recuerdos que la habían hecho muy vulnerable. A partir de aquella noche, debía mantener su relación en el ámbito más puramente profesional. No podía permitirse el lujo de pensar que podía haber algo más entre ellos que no fuese Swan's… y mucho menos la clase de relación que habían compartido cinco años atrás. Ese camino la conduciría al desastre absoluto, y había demasiado en juego como para arriesgarse tan siquiera a pensar en algo así.

Edward volvió al embarcadero con su bolso debajo del brazo. No podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de olvidárselo. Debía estar perdiendo facultades.

—¿Seguro que no quieres entrar en la cabina? —le preguntó él tras sentarse a su lado—. Hace bastante fresco.

Ella contestó que no con la cabeza y él no pretendió hacerla cambiar de opinión, y se limitó a quitarse la chaqueta y a ponérsela sobre los hombros. Un instante después, se hicieron a la mar. La niebla los envolvió como en un capullo, llenando el pelo de Bella con pequeñas gotas de rocío. Era como si estuviesen en un mundo aparte y privado, solos los dos. En la distancia se oyó una sirena de niebla, y su lamento plañidero fue reflejo fiel de su propio desaliento. Cerró los ojos, completamente agotada, y el movimiento del barco y el ronroneo de los motores la hicieron caer en el olvido.

Se despertó justo cuando atracaron, y el pequeño golpe contra la borda terminó de despejarla. Dios del cielo, ¿cómo podía haberse quedado dormida? Entonces se dio cuenta de que Edward la había abrazado. Debía haberse vuelto hacia él mientras dormía y apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, y él le había pasado un brazo por la cintura para sujetarla con firmeza. ¿Cuántas veces durante los años que habían pasado juntos se había quedado dormida en aquella misma posición? ¿Y cuántas veces se había despertado en los últimos cinco años en mitad de la noche con los brazos vacíos y la almohada humedecida por las lágrimas?

Se disculpó y se apartó de él.

Edward no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a ayudarla a levantarse.

—He hecho que el capitán llamase desde el barco. El coche debe estar ya esperándonos.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó, quitándose la americana para devolvérsela.

—Medianoche, más o menos.

—¿Tan tarde?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos estado bastante tiempo en Stefan's. Teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Pero no habían sido capaces de solventar sus diferencias. Hasta era posible que sus posturas estuviesen más enfrentadas que nunca. Caminó al lado de Edward hasta la limusina y le dio al conductor su dirección en Pacific Heights antes de entrar.

—Creía que Swan tenía una finca en St. Francis Woods —comentó Edward cuando el coche se alejaba ya de los muelles—. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿El nido de ratas?

—La guarida del zorro. Y puedes ahorrarte los sarcasmos. Tu casa de Sausalito no es precisamente una chabola.

—¿Y qué ha sido de la guarida?

—Jacob la vendió —respondió, en la confianza de que su parquedad de palabras pusiese fin a sus preguntas.

Pero no fue así.

—¿Por qué?

¿Y por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Qué querría descubrir?

—La vendió intentando salvar la empresa de diseño.

—Un intento inútil.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Nadie mejor que tú lo sabe. Fuiste el responsable de su quiebra.

—En eso te equivocas. Jake fue la causa de la quiebra. Yo sólo me aproveché de su mala gestión. De no haber sido yo, habría sido otro.

Ella se volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

—Lo que creo es que hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance para destrozar a Jacob. Y lo conseguiste. Y también creo que es absurdo seguir hablando de este tema.

Por primera vez aquella noche, Bella tuvo un golpe de suerte y en aquel momento el coche se detuvo junto a la pendiente que había a los pies de su casa, poniendo fin a la discusión.

—Gracias por la cena. Buenas noches.

Él la sujetó por la muñeca antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta.

—Espera. Tengo que decirte algo. No me costó mucho trabajo lo de Jacob. Podría haberme limitado a esperar, y él solo se habría arruinado. Lo único que hice yo fue acelerar el proceso.

—Qué caritativo de tu parte, Edward. Estoy segura de que mi marido te lo agradeció infinito —replicó—. ¡Suéltame!

—Ni lo sueñes.

—¡Claro que lo harás! —espetó ella, y la ira hizo que su voz sonase áspera como un alambre de espino—. En cuanto cumpla tus condiciones, desaparecerás de mi vida, y para siempre. Yo no soy Jacob. Puede que me quites Swan's de las manos, pero no vas a destruir mi vida como destruiste la de él. No te lo permitiré.

—Ya sé que no vas a permitírmelo. Te opondrás a ello con uñas y dientes, doblándote como un junco cuando sea necesario pero sin romperte nunca —con una mano le acarició la mejilla—. Pues resístete todo lo que quieras, pero no conseguirás nada. Me perteneces. Siempre me has pertenecido. Y ya es hora de que lo aceptes.

—Eso cambió hace cinco años, Edward. Lo que tuvimos, desapareció.

—Ojalá —replicó con dureza—, porque así no tendría ganas de hacer esto cada vez que te acercas.

Y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, poseyó su boca sin piedad y sin dudar, hundiendo la mano en su pelo para no dejarla escapar. Fue algo exquisito, un rapto que le hizo olvidar lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal. Fue algo poderoso y básico, y Bella agarró su camisa y la abrió; su necesidad era un instinto imposible de resistir.

—¿Lo ves? —murmuró—. Sigue estando aquí, en cada palabra que pronuncias, en cada mirada, en cada caricia que nos hacemos. Estamos unidos, Bella. Eres mía. Niégalo todo cuanto quieras, pero no conseguirás alterar la verdad.

—¡No! Estás equivocado.

Abrió la puerta de la limusina y se bajó, decidida a escapar a la seguridad de su casa, pero antes de que pudiese llegar, Edward se había bajado también del coche.

—Bella…

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Supongo que querrás llevarte esto —le dijo, ofreciéndole el bolso con una pequeña sonrisa—, porque si no te lo llevas ahora, me vería forzado a entrar en tu casa para devolvértelo. Y no sé por qué sospecho que preferirías que eso no ocurriera, ¿o me equivoco?

No se equivocaba, y los dos lo sabían. Sin una palabra más, le arrebató el bolso de las manos y subió apresuradamente las escaleras hasta la puerta de la casa. Estaba huyendo otra vez, un acto que seguro llamaría la atención de un depredador hambriento. Una vez hubo alcanzado la relativa seguridad del porche, se aventuró a mirar por encima del hombro. Edward la estaba mirando, apoyado negligentemente contra la puerta de la limusina, pero fue la expresión de su rostro lo que la siguió hasta dentro, hasta la intimidad de su cama y lo más profundo de sus sueños.

Era la expresión salvaje e intensa de un león a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Edward apareció en la puerta que comunicaba ambos despachos a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente.

—¿Tienes un momento?

—Claro —contestó Bella, apartando la última misiva de Aro. No es que revelase nada vital, sólo unos cuantos nombres posibles… posibles o imposibles quizás.

Al encontrarse con los ojos de Edward, pensó que la noche anterior bien podría no haber ocurrido nunca. Ni un solo rastro de emoción enturbiaba su voz de tenor, ni alteraba el brillo de sus ojos verdes. No debía permitir que aquella aparente frialdad la afectase. Para él, separar lo personal de lo profesional había sido siempre tan fácil como cambiarse de zapatos.

—Quiero que canceles todas las citas que tengas en las mañanas del resto de la semana —le informó.

—¿Por qué?

El dio unos golpecitos a los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

—Hemos de presentar dos proyectos para dos posibles contratos muy importantes y quiero que los preparemos juntos… quiero asegurarme de que tenemos todas nuestras bases cubiertas.

En otras palabras: quería tenerla trabajando donde él pudiese controlarla.

—¿Qué contratos son esos?

—Un centro comercial en Concord y un centro de proceso de datos para Dreyfus Industry.

Bella se recostó en el respaldo de su sillón, impresionada.

—Son contratos muy grandes. ¿Podremos realizarlos?

—Solos no. Voy a involucrar a mi empresa en ellos.

Bella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Qué andas tramando, Edward? ¿Es que estás pensando en una fusión, o en que Cullen absorba a Swan's?

Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y las sospechas de Bella subieron varios enteros.

—En absoluto —dijo—. No tiene sentido unir las dos compañías, pero sí resultaría ventajoso aunar los recursos en determinadas ocasiones.

—¿Y ésta es una de esas ocasiones?

—Eso creo —se acercó a su mesa y apoyó la cadera en el borde—. Y ya que estamos hablando de este tema, quiero decirte algo más.

¿Qué demonios querría decirle?

—¿Sí?

—Quiero dar una recepción aquí a finales de la semana que viene, y tengo entendido que en el piso veinte hay un lugar indicado para eso. ¿Qué es? ¿Un salón de baile o algo así? —ella asintió—. Ya que la dirección de Swan's ha cambiado, creo que es importante que tengamos una reunión informal entre nuestros empleados clave y nuestros clientes más importantes.

—Ya —Bella dio unos golpecitos con el extremo del bolígrafo sobre una de las carpetas, único síntoma visible de su incomodidad—. Y quieres que yo haga los preparativos, ¿no?

Su sonrisa era devastadora.

—Antes se te daban de maravilla esa clase de cosas.

—Y siguen dándoseme bien —le informó con frialdad—, pero no tiene sentido que te andes con jueguecitos. ¿Por qué no admitir cuál es tu plan desde un principio? Quieres que organice la recepción que te presente a todo el personal de Swan's y a nuestros mejores clientes para dejarles claro que eres tú quien ha tomado las riendas de la empresa.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Muy astuta. Pero no tienes por qué sentirte tan ofendida. Ya has accedido a venderme tus acciones de Swan's, así que no te estoy arrebatando nada. Considera lo de esta fiesta como una pequeña declaración de intenciones por tu parte… una garantía si quieres. Nuestros empleados no son tontos, como tampoco lo son nuestros clientes. Todos leerán entre líneas.

—¿Que yo estoy fuera y tú estás dentro? —él asintió—. ¿Y qué prisa tienes? ¿Por qué no esperar unas cuantas semanas?

Su expresión se tornó fría y dura.

—Alguien está filtrando información, y los dos lo sabemos. Tú dices que eres inocente. Si eso es cierto, entonces otra persona es la responsable, y quiero dejar claro que ya no va a resultarle tan fácil. Que ahora van a tener que vérselas conmigo. Y que yo no me tomo esa clase de cosas a la ligera.

—¿Y yo sí? —repitió, absorbiendo el insulto—. Debes estar de broma.

—Si eres inocente, eso es precisamente lo que has estado haciendo. Esta situación debería haber sido corregida hace meses, y tú lo sabes.

—No estaba en posición de poder evitarlo —se defendió—. Era Tanya quien dirigía la empresa.

—Y sigues sin estarlo —replicó, y cubrió la mano de ella con la suya para que dejase de golpear la mesa con el lápiz—. En fin, ¿vas a organizar tú la recepción, o tengo que ocuparme yo?

—Yo lo haré.

—De acuerdo. Vladimir ha preparado un café. ¿Empezamos con esos presupuestos?

—Claro —dijo, y se levantó mientras ordenaba sus papeles—. Dame un minuto para hablar con Jane. Le daré instrucciones para que se ocupe de los preliminares de la recepción y enseguida estoy contigo.

No le gustaba la idea de aquella fiesta. Ni siquiera un poquito. Pero desgraciadamente, no tenía elección.

La semana transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entre trabajar con Edward, recopilar toda la información necesaria para preparar los presupuestos y organizar la recepción con Jane, apenas tuvo tiempo para respirar.

—Espere un momento —llamó Bella a su secretaria una de aquellas tardes—. Le he dado la documentación equivocada. Estos son los menús; lo que le he dado son los informes para Dreyfus. Si pierdo de vista esos papeles aunque sea un instante, Edward puede cortarme la cabeza.

Con una sonrisa comprensiva, su secretaria intercambió los papeles.

—Ya me parecía a mí que las cifras eran un poco elevadas para tratarse de corazones de alcachofas.

—No se crea… ¿Cuántas personas han rechazado por ahora la invitación?

—Sólo una —admitió Jane sorprendida—. Es como si todo el mundo estuviese libre este viernes.

—Yo más bien diría que todo el mundo se las ha arreglado para estarlo —contestó ella con una risa seca—. La situación debe parecerles demasiado intrigante como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de enterarse de qué se está cociendo —Jane pareció dudar y Bella arqueó una ceja—. ¿Hay algo más?

—Es que me estaba preguntando… ¿está usted pensando en dejar la empresa, señora Swan?

La pregunta no le pilló desprevenida por completo, teniendo en cuenta la relación que había unido a Jane con su marido… y con Edward.

—Lo estoy considerando.

—¿Qué es lo que está considerando? —le preguntó, con las mejillas coloradas—. Cederle la empresa a ese hombre es un insulto para la memoria de su marido.

—Supongo que se está refiriendo al señor Cullen —contestó, mirándola con suavidad—. Por si lo ha olvidado, es dueño de la mayoría de las acciones de esta empresa, y adquirió esos títulos sin ayuda por mi parte, y quizás le haga sentirse mejor saber que Edward no tiene intención de desmantelar la empresa ni de cambiarla de nombre… al menos, que yo sepa. Con un poco de suerte, el nombre sobrevivirá aunque no haya ningún Swan llevando el negocio.

Jane bajó la mirada.

—Sí, señora Swan. Tiene usted razón, por supuesto.

Bella decidió cambiar de tema.

—Le agradecería que llamase a la empresa de catering para comunicarle los últimos cambios. Y también le agradecería que hablase con los floristas para confirmar lo de los centros de mesa. Han sido bastante imprecisos en cuanto a la fecha de entrega.

—Enseguida —prometió Jane, tomando nota en su cuaderno—. ¿Algo más?

Bella suspiró.

—Seguro que hay mil más, pero nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse ahora mismo. Gracias por su ayuda, Jane. No podría haberlo hecho sin usted.

Jane asintió.

—Es mi trabajo.

La puerta se cerró a espaldas de su secretaria y Bella se recostó en su sillón y cerró los ojos. ¿Cuántos empleados más de Swan's se sentirían como Jane? ¿Pensarían todos que Tanya y ella habían traicionado la memoria de Jacob?

Los dos días siguientes se esfumaron con tanta rapidez como lo había hecho la semana anterior. Bella estuvo en contacto permanente con Aro Vulturi, esperando contra toda esperanza que encontrase algo significativo antes de tener que entregar el informe. Quedaban sólo diez días, y ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de descubrir cómo se había filtrado esa información y quién había sido el responsable. Aunque después de la discusión con Sam Uley, Bella tenía sus sospechas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar la forma de demostrarlo.

Afortunadamente las filtraciones no volvieron a repetirse, pero aún así tenía la sensación de estar al borde de un acantilado esperando… esperando a que la tormenta que amenazaba en el horizonte rompiese, esperando a que el viento con la fuerza de una galerna saliera del averno y la arrancase de allí para lanzarla sobre las rocas. Su destino parecía inevitable. Sólo era cuestión de saber cuándo.

El viernes amaneció despejado y soleado y Bella preparó un vestido para llevárselo al despacho. Seguramente no tendría tiempo de volver a casa y vestirse para la recepción.

A las cinco de aquella misma tarde, la puerta entre su despacho y el de Edward se abrió.

—Me voy al gimnasio un rato y a darme una ducha —le dijo—. Me pasaré a buscarte dentro de una hora más o menos para que vayamos juntos a la recepción.

—Bien —asintió—. Tengo unas cuantas cosas aún que hacer y después me vestiré.

—De acuerdo. Una hora.

Y desapareció.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Bella tiró el lápiz sobre la mesa y se estiró. Dios, estaba agotada. Ojalá aquella noche pasase cuanto antes. No le apetecía nada la idea de tener que soportar miradas solapadas y comentarios despectivos escondidos tras sonrisas artificiales. Aunque, después de llevar soportándolo cinco años, debería haberse acostumbrado ya.

Dejó a un lado los papeles y entró en el cuarto de baño. Se tomó su tiempo para recogerse el pelo en un moño; después empezó con el maquillaje, un poco más marcado que el que llevaba normalmente. Gracias a Dios, las mujeres podían esconderse tras una fachada de aquel tipo, ya que iba a necesitar todas las ventajas que pudiera conseguir. Y después, examinó los resultados en el espejo. Sus ojos oscuros resultaban brillantes y limpios, el color de la piel saludable, y aunque su sonrisa fuese un poco falsa, quizás no se dieran cuenta.

Después se quitó el traje de chaqueta y sacó el vestido de cóctel que había decidido ponerse. Se lo había comprado antes de la muerte de Jacob y no había tenido oportunidad de estrenarlo. Era rojo brillante, lo que daría la imagen perfecta: directa, firme y elegante.

El vestido se adaptaba a su figura a la perfección. Desde la cadera, el vestido llevaba una especie de sobrefalda de gasa que caía como si fuesen los pétalos de una flor hasta más abajo de la rodilla. Cuando no se movía, parecía una falda sin más, pero en cuanto caminaba, la gasa se movía como si tuviese vida propia.

Tras calzarse unos zapatos del color exacto del vestido, se aplicó unos toques de perfume en las muñecas y se miró al espejo una última vez. Entonces sacó de la bolsa de la ropa una caja de terciopelo. En ella estaba en colgante y los pendientes de diamantes y rubíes que Edward le había regalado. Aparte de su anillo de boda, eran las únicas piezas de joyería cara que había conservado. Cuando el negocio de Jacob había empezado a ir mal, ella había insistido en vender las joyas de valor que él le había regalado.

En fin: si Edward podía llevar su Rolex, ella también podría llevar su colgante y sus pendientes, y sin darse tiempo para reconsiderarlo, se los colocó. Las gemas brillaron sobre su piel como si fuesen dos luces rojas de advertencia, pero era una señal que estaba obligada a ignorar.

Al salir de nuevo a su despacho, se encontró con que Jane estaba dejando sobre su mesa más correo.

—¿Algo urgente? —le preguntó.

—No, nada —contestó ella, y al ver un sobre en su mesa, frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo se habrá mezclado este sobre con su correspondencia? No es para usted —sacó del montón un sobre grande con el membrete de _S.U. Constructions_—. Es para el señor Cullen. Lo dejaré sobre su mesa al salir.

Bella se quedó mirando aquel sobre. Aquello no podía traer nada bueno. ¿Por qué iba Sam a ponerse en contacto con Edward? Sólo podía significar una cosa: que la tormenta estaba cada vez más cerca del acantilado.

—¿Va a asistir a la recepción, Jane? —le preguntó, confiando en que su voz no revelase la agitación que sentía.

—Sí. Quiero asegurarme de que los encargados de servir la cena están preparados y de que todo está dispuesto.

—Muy bien —Bella se obligó a apartar la mirada del sobre—. Gracias.

Jane sonrió.

—Es un placer —llamó a la puerta del despacho de Edward. Nadie contestó, así que entró. Un instante después volvió a salir—. ¿Necesita algo más antes de que me vaya?

Bella contestó que no con la cabeza. No confiaba en que la voz le saliera sin temblar. Esperó cinco segundos después de que Jane hubiera salido y entró en el despacho de Edward. Lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, pero tenía que echarle un vistazo a ese sobre. Tenía que ver qué había dentro. Lentamente abrió la puerta y atravesó el umbral. El corazón le latía desenfrenado y tenía la respiración agitada. Jamás había hecho algo así. Si la pillaban con las manos en la masa…

Jane había dejado el sobre en el centro de la mesa de Edward. Ninguna otra cosa esperaba en su superficie iluminada por el sol que entraba por la ventana. No tenía sello, así que debían haberla entregado en mano. Una caligrafía masculina había escrito el nombre de Edward en el centro y debajo, subrayada dos veces, estaba la palabra _Personal_. Tenía que ser de Sam. No había otra explicación posible. Y ella tenía que saber qué le decía en aquella carta.

Inspiró profundamente y recogió el sobre.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —retumbó la voz de Edward justo a su espalda.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Bella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y la falda de su vestido voló alrededor de sus piernas.

—¡Me has asustado! —se quejó, llevándose una mano al cuello.

—¿Ah, sí? —Edward se acercó a ella—. ¿Y por qué? ¿Es que estabas haciendo algo que no deberías hacer, cariño?

Bella no se atrevió a contestar a su pregunta.

—Podrías haber hecho algún ruido —protestó—, en lugar de acercarte así por la espalda.

—Podría, pero ya que éste es mi despacho, no he visto la necesidad —se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella; el esmoquin negro realzaba su altura y la anchura de sus hombros, mientras que su mirada resultaba más amenazadora de lo que debería estar permitido— ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, Bella?

—Es que… te he traído un sobre que se ha mezclado con mi correspondencia.

—La presidenta de Swan's repartiendo el correo. ¿Por qué será que hay algo que no me cuadra?

No la estaba creyendo y Bella inconscientemente se humedeció los labios. Su gesto desencadenó en los ojos de Edward el deseo que no parecía capaz de controlar, y por mucho que fuese contra todos sus principios, hizo lo que sabía que debía hacer: se alejó de la mesa, esperando atraer su mirada lejos de aquel sobre.

—Tienes razón, claro —contestó con cierta ironía, y mirándolo provocativamente por encima del hombro—. Debería habérselo dado a Jane. Así lo habrías recibido el lunes en lugar de hoy.

Para alivio de Bella, Edward apartó la mirada de la mesa para seguir el provocativo balanceo de sus caderas y cómo los pétalos de su falda se abrían un instante para dejar entrever sus piernas y para después volver a cerrarse rápidamente.

—¿Qué demonios es eso que llevas puesto? — le preguntó con la voz áspera por la emoción. Después se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa. El sofisticado hombre de negocios desapareció como por encanto y dejó en su lugar a un hombre tan duro y peligroso como irresistible. Un hombre que observaba cada movimiento suyo con una intensidad salvaje.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó desde la puerta que unía ambos despachos, y la falda se abrió para sugerir de nuevo un muslo blanco y terso.

Edward se acercó a ella con paso decidido, y ella se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado en el pecho. Quizás había interpretado demasiado bien el papel de seductora… la estaba mirando con tanta pasión que sus ojos brillaban como ascuas ardientes, dejándola pegada al marco de la puerta. Un instante después, la sujetó por los hombros y la abrazó.

—¡Edward, no! ¡La recepción!

—En este momento esa recepción me importa un comino. Además, has sido tú la que ha pedido esto, y no estoy dispuesto a rechazar tu invitación.

En cuanto la besó, un deseo flamígero ascendió por sus venas con más rapidez y fuerza que nunca. Con cada caricia, con cada beso, la necesidad que sentía de él iba en aumento, y estaba alcanzando proporciones monumentales. Tenía que parar aquella situación antes de perder por completo el control, antes de que… ¡Dios del cielo! Antes de que volviese a perder el corazón. Cinco años antes, esa misma experiencia había estado a punto de acabar con ella, y no podía volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Se apartó de él con la respiración desbocada.

—No podemos hacer esto. Aquí, no. No en este momento.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo? Dijiste que serías tú quien decidiera el lugar y el momento, así que decídelo —hundió la mano bajo los pétalos de su falda hasta encontrar la sensual curva de sus muslos y acariciarla describiendo lentos círculos. Bella sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban—. Esta noche —le urgió—. Ven conmigo a mi casa esta noche.

—No puedo —murmuró, y su voz quedó rota cuando él subió un poco más la mano—. No, Edward, por favor.

—¿Por qué retrasarlo más? Tú me deseas, ¿o es que te crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Es que crees que no veo el deseo en tus ojos, o que no te siento temblar cada vez que te toco? —se acercó aún más a ella, atrapándola contra la puerta—. Sé lo que sientes porque yo siento lo mismo. No puedo acercarme a ti sin desear arrancarte la ropa.

—Tú no me deseas… lo que quieres es venganza —protestó, intentando no perder la cordura—. A veces pienso que es lo que más deseas, por encima de todo lo demás. Quieres utilizarme, y después, una vez te sientas satisfecho, volverás a apartarme de tu vida, y yo no puedo permitir que me trates con ese desprecio. No me lo merezco.

—¿Desprecio? —bajó una mano para dibujar con un dedo la forma de sus pechos.— ¿Esto te parece desprecio?

No. Era maravilloso.

—¿Pero a dónde nos va a llevar, Edward? —le preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Una vez hayas conseguido lo que quieres, ¿qué ocurrirá?

Bella se preparó para la angustia que sabía iba a venir. Edward bajó la mano y ella supo la respuesta antes de que él hubiese pronunciado ni una sola palabra. No la quería… de una forma permanente, claro. Cuando hubiese conseguido lo que quería, la abandonaría. Y por mucho que intentase convencerse de que no le importaba, saberlo era un tormento insoportable.

Entonces, Edward vio el collar de rubíes y los pendientes, y rozó las piedras con el pulgar.

—¿Swan te dejó conservar esto? —le preguntó, y el cambio de tema fue todo un alivio—. Me sorprende.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Jacob no llegó a saber que lo tenía —admitió.

Él se echó a reír.

—Déjame adivinar: si hubiera sabido que yo te había regalado estas joyas, las habría vendido para salir de su terrible situación financiera.

—Probablemente lo habría considerado justicia poética.

—¿Y no le habrían importado tus sentimientos?

—Seguramente no —concedió—. Pero estas joyas eran mías, no suyas.

Y no hubiera podido soportar separarse de ellas.

—Sí, bueno a Jake le gustaba apoderarse de cosas que no le pertenecían. Me alegro de que las conserves. Te quedan muy bien. Igual que ese vestido.

—Gracias. Y ahora, si me das un minuto para refrescarme, creo que es hora de que nos unamos a la fiesta. Ya llegamos cinco minutos tarde.

Y podía imaginar qué estarían pensando sus invitados y empleados…

Pero Edward la sujetó por un brazo.

—Aún no me has dicho ni cuándo ni dónde.

—Aún no, ¿verdad?

Bella se soltó y se alejó de la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de Edward clavada en su espalda.

—Bella —esperó a tener su atención para seguir hablando—. Sólo te lo digo para que lo sepas: guardo toda la información referente a la oferta en una caja fuerte.

Las mejillas le ardieron y en ese momento casi lo odió, aunque la terrible ironía de la situación estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro —contestó con frialdad, y desapareció en el cuarto de baño para recuperar la calma.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegaban a la fiesta, y su entrada fue tan mala como Bella se había temido. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos y hasta hubo un breve silencio. Volvió a sentir que las piernas no la sostenían.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó él.

—Nada —murmuró ella—. Tanta atención me ha sobresaltado un poco.

—Eres la presidenta de Swan's. Deberías estar acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

—Quizás debería haber dicho _infamia_ en lugar de atención —añadió en voz baja.

—Si se trata de eso, te lo has buscado tú sólita —replicó él sin compasión.

—Ya…

Bella se irguió y compuso la figura para bajar las escaleras de aquel salón de baile como había hecho ya tantas veces. No iba a permitir que nadie la intimidase.

Lo que la dejó completamente atónita fue que Edward se pusiera rápidamente a su lado y le plantase una mano en mitad de la espalda. Todos se dieron cuenta del gesto. Fue como una declaración de que contaba con su protección, y aquello significó para ella más de lo que hubiera podido expresar, aunque sabía que era una sensación de seguridad falsa. No podía confiar en su protección.

Las dos horas siguientes resultaron ser las más difíciles que Bella había vivido hasta aquel momento. Saludó a los clientes de Swan's, les presentó a Edward y después tuvo que soportar pacientemente a su lado mientras él llevaba el peso de la conversación. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que vientos de cambio soplaban dentro de la empresa, y de que Edward era la fuerza impulsora de esos vientos.

Se enfrentó a miradas especulativas con falsa tranquilidad, esquivó comentarios afilados con sonrisas brillantes y se escondió tras una fachada que ni el ojo más experimentado hubiera podido penetrar.

El peor momento de la noche llegó cuando se encontró con Tanya, que había sido invitada a la fiesta por uno de los clientes de la empresa. Bella se la quedó mirando pasmada, incapaz de creer que pudiese tener tal audacia. Había vendido Swan's al mejor postor y tenía la desfachatez de estar allí charlando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Y bueno —le dijo Tanya en un pequeño receso—, ¿has disfrutado de tu momento de poder dirigiendo Swan's, o no ha durado lo bastante como para haber podido disfrutar de él?

No se molestó en contestar a la pregunta.

—Me sorprende que hayas tenido el valor de presentarte aquí.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada de lo que deba avergonzarme —replicó Tanya, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Y tú?

Jane se unió a su pequeño grupo en aquel momento, y Bella no tuvo oportunidad de contestar. Jane parecía preocupada.

—Discúlpeme, señora Swan. Con toda la confusión de antes, se me olvidó darle un mensaje… de Anthony.

Bella no se atrevió a mirar a Edward, aunque no dudó ni por un momento de estar contando con toda su atención.

—¿Era urgente?

—No lo creo. Me dijo que le pidiera que llamase a casa.

—Gracias, Jane. Lo llamaré dentro de un momento.

—¿Y qué tal está Anthony? —preguntó Tanya, mirando a Edward con el rabillo del ojo.

Bella se esforzó por no perder la calma. Si dejaba entrever el más mínimo síntoma de pánico, su ex cuñada se divertiría de lo lindo descubriéndole a Edward quién era Anthony.

—Bien —replicó.

Tanya se volvió a Edward.

—¿Lo has conocido ya? —le preguntó con falsa inocencia.

—Todavía no.

La brevedad de su respuesta decía mucho más que las palabras, y a Tanya le brillaron los ojos.

—Sí, a Bella no le gusta compartirlo con nadie. Tendrás que conseguir que te lo presente. Seguro que después te alegras de ello.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Ya basta, Tanya! —espetó, e inmediatamente lamentó haber perdido el control. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella—. Si me disculpáis, tengo que hacer una llamada.

Y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Tenía que salir de allí, escapar antes de volver a ponerse en evidencia.

Volvió a su despacho e hizo la llamada. La señora Cooper descolgó el teléfono, y su forma alegre y relajada de contestar la tranquilizó mucho.

—¿Que te ha llamado?—preguntó sorprendida—. ¡Será pillastre! No tenía ni idea de que tuviese el número de tu despacho.

—¿Pero todo va bien?

—Perfectamente. Hace una hora que lo acosté y desde entonces no ha dicho ni mu.

—Gracias, señora Cooper. Llegaré pronto a casa.

Una vez colgó el teléfono, se frotó las sienes. Un incipiente dolor de cabeza amenazaba, con crecer rápidamente. Entonces fue cuando miró en dirección al despacho de Edward. Si pretendía echarle un vistazo al sobre de Sam, tendría que ser en aquel momento, así que inspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. Aquella vez no dudó, sino que se dirigió a la mesa de Edward y se adueñó del sobre.

Quería abrirlo, destruirlo antes de que Edward tuviese oportunidad de leer su contenido, pero en el último momento no pudo hacerlo. Daba igual lo que creyesen los demás: ella no había filtrado aquella maldita información. Hacerlo habría ido contra todos y cada uno de sus principios. Y aquello también. Entonces abrió la mano y dejó caer el sobre de nuevo sobre la mesa.

—Así que no eran las ofertas lo que andabas buscando.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Edward. Estaba de pie, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados, y Bella al mirarlo, se estremeció.

—No, no me interesan las ofertas —replicó.

—¿Qué hay en ese sobre?

—No lo sé. No he sido capaz de abrirlo.

—Dámelo —extendió el brazo, y Bella, sin otra alternativa viable, se lo entregó—. ¿Nos vamos?

No se atrevió a contradecirlo viendo la furia que brillaba bajo la superficie, dispuesta a explotar con fuerza volcánica al primer síntoma de oposición.

—¿A dónde?

—De vuelta a la fiesta. Está a punto de acabar, y los dos vamos a quedarnos allí, juntos, hasta que la última persona se haya marchado.

—¿Juntos? ¿Y después?

—Te llevaré a casa —su expresión era todo un desafío—. Y allí abriremos el sobre y veremos qué es lo que tan desesperadamente quieres evitar que yo vea.

Fue como si todas sus emociones se hubieran congelado. No podía pensar, ni sentir, ni comprender el hecho de que el desastre total estuviese esperándola a la vuelta de la esquina. Era como si fuese un robot. Sin protestar, volvió con él a la fiesta y estuvo a su lado hasta que la habitación quedó vacía. Sonrió. Estrechó manos.

Hasta consiguió hilar unas cuantas palabras para que pareciesen frases con sentido.

Y todo el tiempo, Edward estuvo a su lado. Tenía el sobre en la mano y se golpeaba el muslo con él en un gesto de impaciencia. Si su intención era llevarla al borde de la locura, lo estaba consiguiendo. Para cuando por fin decidió que podían marcharse, Bella tenía los nervios hechos trizas. Cuando él la ayudó a subir a su Jaguar negro, recuperó la vida.

—No quiero que vengas a mi casa —le dijo.

—Qué dura.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Edward. No puedes entrar.

Se detuvo en una señal de stop y la miró.

—Voy a entrar.

—De eso nada.

—O cambias de opinión, o sigo hasta Sausalito. Y si llegamos allí, cuenta con que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por dónde ni por cuándo hacemos el amor. La decisión ya no estará en tus manos.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —protestó—. Me lo habías prometido.

—Puedo y lo haré. Y tú no vas a resistirte, al menos por mucho tiempo. No si tu respuesta de antes era verdadera.

—¡Qué tontería!

—No. Es algo sincero y exacto ¿Qué decides? ¿Tu casa o la mía? Decide antes de que cambie de color el semáforo, o seré yo quien decida.

No había nada que pensar: sólo tenía una opción. Ojalá la señora Cooper hubiese hecho que Anthony recogiera sus juguetes antes de irse a dormir, si no quería tener que hablar de algo más que del contenido de aquel sobre.

—Llévame a casa —dijo al fin.

Bella no volvió a hablar durante el trayecto. Aparcaron frente a su casa, y no esperó a que él le abriese la puerta. Al fin y al cabo, habría sido una cortesía un poco fuera de lugar. Edward la siguió por las escaleras del porche y esperó con impaciencia a que ella abriese la puerta. Cuando entraron, sus pisadas reverberaron en aquel suelo de roble. Bella miró hacia el piso de arriba. La señora Cooper debía haberse retirado ya a dormir. Todo estaba tranquilo.

—Jake tenía buen gusto —comentó Edward—. ¿Cuándo construyeron esta casa? ¿En 1906?

—En 1907. Justo después del terremoto. Y Jacob no eligió la casa, sino yo… un mes después de que muriera él —dejó el bolso sobre la mesa del recibidor—. ¿Has terminado ya con la charla insustancial, o seguimos hablando sobre si el cristal emplomado de las puertas es auténtico?

Edward la miró con atención y ella se preguntó si estaría viendo su tensión, su absoluto agotamiento.

—Prefiero tomar un café.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Café. Esa semilla que se cultiva en Sudamérica y que después se tuesta, se muele y se hierve.

—¡Sé lo que es el café! Lo que pasa es que no te entiendo. Pensaba que querías…

Señaló el sobre que llevaba en la mano, y él apretó los dientes.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra. Primero, un café.

No tenía sentido discutir, aunque Bella se preguntó si no estaría siguiendo alguna táctica predeterminada. ¿Estaría esperando que el misterioso Anthony se uniera a la fiesta? Mejor que no fuese así. Echó un vistazo al salón. Parecía todo recogido, aunque de todas formas, no iba a tener más remedio que arriesgarse.

—Siéntate. Enseguida vuelvo —dijo, y entró en la cocina.

Encendió la cafetera y sacó dos tazas del armario.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Edward desde la puerta.

Bella se quedó paralizada y pensó en el frigorífico, prácticamente empapelado con los dibujos de su hijo.

—No, en nada. Enseguida estoy contigo ¡Haz caso de mi indirecta y sal de mi cocina! —la última gota de café cayó en la jarra de cristal y Bella llenó las dos tazas hasta el borde—. Vámonos —urgió.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Creía que preferías el café con leche.

—He decidido seguir tu consejo y tomarlo puro y fuerte —contestó con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz de reunir.

—¿Solo?

—Solo —confirmó ella, caminando hacia el salón—. ¿Vienes?

Edward no se opuso, y Bella creyó poder respirar tranquila, pues no parecía haber mirado hacia el frigorífico.

—No me imaginaba que pudieras estar tan ansiosa por saber qué hay dentro de este sobre. Ni de oír lo que tengo que decir sobre tus esfuerzos por robarlo.

Mil respuestas distintas se le pasaron por la cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas era la adecuada. No podía ocultar la verdad: que había intentado robar el sobre. Ni siquiera explicarle que al final había decidido no hacerlo serviría para nada.

—Prefiero acabar con ello cuanto antes —dijo, suspirando—. Además, quiero saber qué hay ahí dentro.

—¿Es que no lo sabes?

—Tengo mis sospechas.

Se sentó en el sofá con la taza de café en las manos. Fue entonces cuando lo vio: sobre la alfombra, junto a sus pies, estaba uno de los zapatos de Anthony.

De pronto empezó a toser.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¡Posavasos! ¿Podrías… podrías alcanzarme uno, por favor? Están en esa mesa que tienes al lado.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta, aprovechó para meter la prueba delatora entre el cojín y el brazo del sofá, y frenéticamente miró a su alrededor. Conociendo a Anthony, el otro zapato debía andar por allí también.

Edward le dio el posavasos de madera.

—¿Has perdido algo?

—Sí. ¡No!

Horrorizada sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y disimuló tomando un sorbo de café. Como no se había añadido leche que lo enfriara, se quemó la lengua. Menos mal que así tendría una excusa para las lágrimas.

Edward le quitó la taza de las manos y la puso sobre el posavasos.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo—. Poniéndote nerviosa no vas a arreglar nada. Venga, acabemos cuanto antes con esto.

Y con un movimiento rápido, abrió el sobre.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice Sam?

—Confirma que hay alguien en Swan's filtrando información, y como prueba nos envía una copia de la oferta que preparamos para Webber —estudió con atención aquellos papeles—. Esta oferta es nuestra, no cabe duda. Ha salido de nuestras oficinas.

—¿Y por qué te la envía? No tiene sentido. ¿No podrías denunciarlo por ello?

—Sabe que no lo haré, y que lo único que puedo querer es encontrar a la persona que está robando la información. Y respecto a lo de por qué me ayuda… supongo que mientras Tanya y tú estuvieseis dirigiendo la compañía, no le importó utilizar esta clase de información.

—¿Y qué es lo que le ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Acaso es lícito robarle a una mujer, y no lo es robarle a un hombre?

—Si tú y Tanya hubieseis actuado en consecuencia la primera vez que ocurrió esto, posiblemente Sam no habría llegado a esa conclusión, pero con vuestro comportamiento transmitisteis la idea de que sería fácil seguir aprovechándose de Swan's. Pero Sam me conoce bien, y sabe que no voy a quedarme quieto después de un robo, y que voy a descubrir la verdad caiga quien caiga. Lo que acaba de hacer es lanzarme un hueso y quitarse de en medio para que yo no arremeta contra él.

Tenía sentido. Desgraciadamente lo tenía.

—¿Añade… hay algo más?

—Sí —replicó Edward, mirándola a los ojos—. Me sugiere que cuide bien mis espaldas.

—¿Y qué pasa con la persona que filtró esa información? ¿Te dice quién fue?

—No explícitamente, pero no es necesario —dejó los papeles de Sam sobre la mesa—. Dime, Bella, ¿por qué creías que iba a cargarte a ti con el mochuelo? ¿Qué pruebas tiene?

—Yo… no comprendo.

—Sí, sí que me comprendes. Has intentado apoderarte de este sobre no sólo una vez, sino dos. Estás aterrorizada, lo veo en tus ojos. Lo oigo en tu voz. Debe tener alguna evidencia de tu conexión para que hayas intentado hacerte con el sobre con tanta insistencia.

—¡No tiene ninguna prueba!

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan asustada? ¿Qué está pasando, Bella?

Ella miró hacia abajo.

—No lo sé —confesó—. Ojalá lo supiera.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea; después se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata. No podría haber dejado sus intenciones más claras: iba a quedarse tanto tiempo como fuese necesario para llegar al fondo de aquel asunto.

Entonces se dio la vuelta. Tenía los dientes apretados y se guardó las manos en los visillos del pantalón. Sus movimientos estaban llenos de impaciencia, como si estuviese costándole mucho trabajo contenerse.

—Volvamos a empezar. Me parece que no te estás dando cuenta de lo cerca que estás del desastre total. Yo te sugeriría que fueses sincera conmigo, ahora que aún es tiempo.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—No, te lo estoy prometiendo. ¿Qué tiene Sam Uley contra ti?

Quizás tuviese razón. Puede que hubiera llegado el momento de hablar claro. Él tenía la intención de denunciar legalmente al responsable de aquellas filtraciones, así que tenía que convencerlo de que ella era inocente si no quería verse arrastrada por la marea.

—Está bien, Edward. Voy a contarte lo que sé —ordenó rápidamente sus pensamientos, intentando decidir por dónde empezar—. Tras la muerte de Jacob el año pasado, Tanya asumió la presidencia y empezamos a perder algún que otro contrato. Al principio no le dimos importancia. No se pueden conseguir todas las obras. Aro Vulturi expuso su preocupación, pero Tanya no quiso escucharlo, y como era ella quien tenía el control… —Bella suspiró—, los demás seguimos como si tal cosa.

—Así que ¿ignorasteis el problema?

—Sí —confesó. Mirando atrás, aquella decisión le parecía absurda en extremo, pero en aquel momento… —Después de la última reunión del consejo, Aro vino a decirme que había rumores de una filtración.

—Y qué iba a hablar de esos rumores en su informe, ¿no?

—Sí —lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear—. Te juro, Edward, que no se me había ocurrido pensar que pudiese haber filtraciones. Y ahora me parece tan obvio… —se encogió de hombros—. Tras hablar con Aro, decidí intentar averiguar por mi cuenta quién era el culpable, en la confianza de poder encontrarlo antes de que Aro te presentara su informe.

No habría podido decir si su confesión le había enfadado o si no. Estaba mirándola inmóvil, escuchándola con toda atención y con el rostro sin expresión.

—¿Y qué has hecho?

—Le pedí a Aro que me preparase una lista de todos los sospechosos… cualquiera que pudiese tener acceso a esa información. Luego llamé a Sam Uley y le pedí que me revelase el nombre de su fuente.

Edward se echó a reír.

—¿De verdad pensaste que iba a decírtelo?

Bella se puso colorada.

—No, pero esperaba que dijese algo que pudiera darme una pista.

—¿Y lo hizo?

—Sam fue muy generoso —admitió—, porque me dio el nombre exacto de esa persona.

Edward se incorporó.

—¿Y?

Bella se entretuvo en colocar los pétalos de su falda. Todo aquello era tan absurdo…

—Me dijo que había sido yo.

—¿Qué?

—Que había sido yo —repitió.

Edward apretó los puños.

—¿Y es cierto?

—¡Pues claro que no! —gritó. Tenía que bajar la voz. Si Anthony la oía, bajaría como un rayo—. Pero lo que me asusta es que… que le creí, Edward. Sam no estaba mintiendo cuando me lo dijo. Es decir, yo sé que yo no fui, pero él estaba convencido de que yo soy la responsable.

Edward se giró un poco hacia la chimenea con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué puede pensar eso?

—Tengo una —no estaba segura de querer hablar de ese tema—. Pero es que no tengo pruebas. Es sólo una sospecha.

—Dime lo que sepas.

—El apellido de Tanya también es Swan. Puede que Sam nos haya confundido.

Dicho en voz alta, aquel pensamiento parecía absurdo.

Y ésa parecía ser precisamente la opinión de Edward,

—Sam no es estúpido. Lo siento, Bella, pero esto no me cuadra. Además, ¿no fue precisamente a Tanya a quien culpaste la última vez?

Bella apretó los dientes.

—Tú me has preguntado y yo te he contestado. No permitió que la junta estudiase el problema. Tenía acceso al expediente de Webber. Puede que Sam oyese el nombre de Swan y lo asociara conmigo.

—¿Y por qué iba a pensar algo así?

—Pues por la misma razón que lo piensa todo el mundo —replicó—. Mi reputación me precede.

—Pero ¿por qué iba a filtrar Tanya esa información? ¿Cuáles podrían ser sus motivos?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Te vendió sus acciones porque la junta la apartó de la presidencia. Una vez vendidas sus acciones, debió pensar que nos mereceríamos perder algún que otro contrato. Y hay otra razón: ella siempre nos ha hecho responsables de haber destruido a su hermano y el negocio de su familia. Y la verdad es que no puedo criticarla por pensar así.

Entonces Edward se volvió, y las líneas de su rostro eran implacables.

—Hay una forma de saber con seguridad si es ella la culpable.

—¿Cuál?

—Ya no tiene acceso a los expedientes de la compañía. Por lo tanto, si ella es la responsable, la pérdida del contrato de Webber debería ser la última.

Su lógica era aplastante, pero por algún motivo, su temor no se disipó.

—Suponiendo que sea ella quien lo hizo —murmuró.

La sonrisa de Edward la puso muy nerviosa.

—Has jurado y perjurado que eres inocente. ¿Qué otra persona podría ser?

En aquel instante, Bella percibió un sonido casi inaudible, algo que sólo una madre notaría… el ruido de el pomo de una puerta al abrirse. Rápidamente se puso de pie.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo más? —le preguntó, intentando ocultar su pánico—. Me gustaría irme a descansar, si no te importa.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y si me importa?

Tenía que deshacerse de él como fuera.

—He contestado a tus preguntas lo mejor que sé. Creo que ahora deberíamos consultarlo con la almohada.

—Qué buena idea —contestó él, y se acercó a ella con el deseo iluminándole los ojos.

—No —susurró—. Lo que quería decir es que debemos dormir y volver a hablar de ello mañana.

Como un rayo, caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, recogió el abrigo de Edward, y sin perder un segundo, salió al recibidor.

Edward la siguió, y justo cuando estaban ya en la puerta, le puso la mano sobre el hombro para que se diera la vuelta.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Una tabla del suelo crujió, el típico sonido de una casa por la noche… o el que hace un niño al pisar sobre la madera. Si Edward lo oyó, no dio signos de ello.

—Estoy agotada —le dijo, fingiendo un bostezo—. ¿Lo ves? Es hora de que te vayas.

Tiró del pomo de la puerta y ésta se abrió. Pero Edward apoyó el hombro contra el marco y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

—No pienso marcharme. No sin esto.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la rodeó con los brazos y la besó.

Aun sabiendo que Anthony se acercaba a la escalera que quedaba a sus espaldas; aun sabiendo que en cualquier momento se iba a organizar un tremendo desastre y que la peor pesadilla de su vida se materializaría ante sus ojos, no pudo evitar responder. Se aferró a él y le devolvió el beso con una pasión que fue incapaz de refrenar. Cuando por fin la soltó, tenía la mente en blanco. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue mirarle con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_Tum…_

La realidad volvió a ella poco a poco. Conocía ese sonido. Era el que hacía Anthony cuando bajaba paso a paso la escalera. ¡Anthony! No perdió un momento más. Se liberó de los brazos de Edward y tiró de la puerta, que al final, se abrió.

—Hablaremos mañana —le dijo al tiempo que le ponía el abrigo en las manos y lo empujaba fuera de la casa.

_Tum…_

Para sorpresa de Bella, Edward dio un paso hacia el porche y ella aprovechó para darle con la puerta en las narices. Y al darse la vuelta, vio lo cerca que había estado del desastre total. Anthony apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Mami! —gritó.

Bella acudió a la escalera para tomarle en brazos.

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo abrazándolo. Gracias a Dios que había llegado a tiempo.

Al menos, eso creía ella, porque la puerta volvió a abrirse a su espalda.

—Supongo que éste es Anthony —le oyó decir a Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Edward se quedó apoyado en la puerta, mirando primero a Bella y después a Anthony.

—Me da la sensación de que hay mucho más de qué hablar, aparte de lo del sobre. No me extraña que tuvieras tanta prisa en deshacerte de mí.

Bella abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —le preguntó—. ¿Cómo has sabido que tenías que volver a entrar?

Edward sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el otro zapato de Anthony, que resultaba absurdamente pequeño sobre la palma de su mano.

—Creo que es la pareja del que escondiste bajo la almohada del sillón.

Así que lo había sabido desde un principio. Bella cerró los ojos un instante. Su inquietud crecía por momentos.

—Tengo que llevar a Anthony a la cama.

Edward no dejaba de mirar al niño.

—Es tu hijo.

No era una pregunta. Hubiera sido absurdo negarlo. El parecido era evidente.

—Sí, es hijo mío.

Bella tomó al niño en brazos, aunque Anthony ya se había hecho lo bastante mayor y pesado como para llevarlo así, pero es que tenía miedo de lo que pudiese hacer Edward… de lo que pudiese decir.

Anthony le echó los brazos al cuello y se agarró a su cintura con las piernas. Debía estar sopesando la situación… y a aquel hombre. En cuanto se hubiese formado una opinión, no tendría pudor alguno para expresarla, para bien o para mal. Clavado a su padre.

—Se parece a ti —dijo Edward tras aquel prolongado silencio. Entonces miró el zapato de Anthony, como sorprendido de seguir teniéndolo en la mano, y lo dejó sobre la mesa del recibidor, junto al bolso de ella—. En cuanto encontré el zapato, supe que Anthony tenía que ser un niño. Pero no podía estar seguro de que fuese hijo tuyo. Me habías dicho que era un familiar, y eso es muy amplio.

—Bueno pues ahora lo sabes.

—Sí. Ahora lo sé.

—Tengo que subir al niño —le dijo, sin preocuparle si parecía brusca o no—. Te veré el lunes.

—Espera —dijo, extendiendo un brazo hacia ella, y luego, como si se arrepintiera, guardó la mano en el bolsillo—. Espera un minuto, por favor.

Por un instante creyó leer en su expresión un atisbo de arrepentimiento, de añoranza, pero tenía que ser una equivocación. ¿Edward iba a arrepentirse de algo? ¿Edward iba a necesitar algo o a alguien? De ninguna manera.

—¿Qué quieres? Es tarde y estoy cansada. Preferiría que continuáramos hablando en otro momento.

—Seguro que sí, pero yo no. Dime, Bella… ¿por qué tanto secreto? ¿Por qué llegar hasta tal extremo sólo para evitar que yo lo supiera?

Sus dudas habían desaparecido y en su lugar estaba su habitual fuerza y autoridad. Aquel era el Edward que ella conocía tan bien. Seguía mirándola atentamente, y Bella no pudo quitarse una imagen de la cabeza… la de un gato salvaje estudiando a su presa. Tenía que huir. Ya. Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Éste no es el mejor momento para esa clase de preguntas, Edward. Tengo… tengo que llevar a Anthony a la cama.

—¿Te importa si voy contigo?

El que pidiese su autorización en lugar de exigir el derecho demostraba lo mucho que le había conmovido ver a Anthony, pero no podía permitir que la compasión influyera en su juicio.

—No creo que sea una buena idea…

—Déjale venir, mami —le susurró Anthony al oído—. _Edwald_ puede venir.

Bella se mordió un labio. Oír a su hijo pronunciar mal el nombre de su padre la estaba afectando tanto como oír a Edward pedir autorización para hacer algo.

—Me parece que me han desautorizado —dijo, mirando a Edward a regañadientes—. A Anthony le gustaría que lo llevases tú a la cama.

El hombre y el niño intercambiaron una mirada que la excluyó a ella, una mirada de completa comprensión.

—Gracias. A mí también me gustaría —entonces la miró a ella—. Pesa demasiado para que lo subas tú en brazos. Déjame llevarlo.

Sin dudarlo un instante, Anthony le lanzó los brazos, y ella, sin poder hacer nada más, le cedió a su hijo. «A _nuestro_ hijo», tuvo que recordarse. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a los hechos. Edward y Anthony debían estar juntos. Siempre lo había sabido, aunque siempre se había resistido a ello por temor. Temor de que Edward pudiera querer a su hijo y no a ella. Subieron juntos las escaleras, casi como una familia. Pero ese pensamiento era falso, irreal y traicionero.

—¿Por dónde? —preguntó al llegar arriba.

—La primera habitación —hizo un gesto señalando hacia la derecha y se les adelantó para abrir la puerta—. Es aquí.

Edward miró a su alrededor.

—Bonita —dijo—. ¿Por qué las literas?

—Para mis amigos —contestó Anthony en lugar de su madre—. Y porque me gusta. La de arriba es la mía. Es mi fuerte. ¿Has visto las estrellas? —le preguntó, señalando al techo.

Edward miró. Toda una galaxia de estrellas y planetas que brillaban en la oscuridad ocupaban el techo.

—Preciosas.

—Y la de abajo es mi cueva —se soltó de los brazos de Edward y se subió a la litera de abajo—. ¿Has visto? Pongo unas sábanas alrededor para que esté oscuro, y mamá me deja pintar en la pared como si fuese un hombre de las cavernas de verdad.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te deja pintar en la pared? —preguntó, mirando a Bella con aire divertido.

—Sólo en esa pared —murmuró—. Y así se salvan el resto de las paredes de la casa de sus creaciones artísticas. Es hora de meterse en la cama, cariño —le dijo a su hijo—. ¿Dónde vas a dormir hoy?

Anthony se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y se quedó pensativo un instante, con el ceño fruncido. Se parecía tanto a su padre que hasta le asustaba. Miró a Edward con el rabillo del ojo. ¿Sospecharía la verdad? ¿Se vería a sí mismo reflejado en aquellas pequeñas facciones? Si era así, no daba señales de ello.

—Aquí. En la cueva —decidió Anthony, y se escondió bajo la sábana—. Pero quiero que _Edwald_ me tape.

Edward no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo junto a la cama. Entre risas, Anthony se quitó las sábanas y el edredón, y después hubo una pelea en la que Edward, exagerando todos sus movimientos, le tapaba con la ropa de la cama. En cuanto terminaba, Anthony braceaba y pataleaba hasta que todo quedaba medio caído en el suelo. Con un gruñido de protesta, Edward empezaba todo el proceso de nuevo hasta que al final, cansado ya, Anthony dejó las sábanas y el edredón en su sitio.

Edward le revolvió el pelo antes de levantarse.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Anthony? —le preguntó de pronto.

La alarma cundió en Bella, que se acercó a la cama.

—Por favor, no…

—Seis —contestó él niño.

—¿Seis? —repitió Edward, arqueando una ceja.

El niño abrió los ojos de par en par, y las profundidades de su iris de terciopelo oscuro brillaron por la risa.

—Voy a cumplir seis. Mañana es mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad, mamá?

Bella sonrió, relajándose un poco.

—Si tú quieres…

El pequeño arrugó su nariz pecosa.

—Entonces, prefiero cumplir diez. O ser un león —descubrió sus dientecillos y apretó los puños.— Rujo muy bien.

—Seguro que sí —contestó Edward, y se echó a reír—. Buenas noches.

—¿Vas a venir mañana? —le preguntó—. Puedes venir si quieres.

—Gracias. Me gustaría mucho volver mañana, pero si no puedo, te prometo que nos veremos pronto, ¿vale?

Era la respuesta perfecta. Anthony se quedó satisfecho y tras bostezar se encogió bajo las sábanas con los párpados ya rendidos al sueño.

Sin hacer ruido, Bella y Edward salieron de la habitación. Ninguno de ellos habló hasta que volvieron al salón. Bella se le quedó mirando, intentando decidir qué debía decirle, cómo explicarle la verdad para que él la comprendiera, para que no la odiase. No iba a tomárselo bien, y no podría culparlo por ello.

Él volvió a ocupar su sitio junto a la chimenea. Bella sabía que estaba ordenando las ideas para la discusión que iba a venir, y contuvo la respiración. Porque en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que lo quería, de que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Incluso cuando le había hecho daño, cuando le retiró su apoyo, sus sentimientos no habían muerto; sólo habían quedado sepultados.

Cerró los ojos un instante. Cualquier posibilidad de solucionar sus problemas estaba condenada al fracaso. No iba a perdonarla por haber mantenido la existencia de Anthony en secreto, igual que ella no le había perdonado por traicionarla. Y saberlo fue como recibir un golpe destructor.

—¿De verdad es necesario pasar por esto esta misma noche? —le preguntó, esforzándose por ocultar su dolor… y su necesidad. Su respuesta era predecible, pero esperó que cambiase de idea y la dejase marchar.

Edward se volvió a mirarla, e inesperadamente, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Has estado evitando esta conversación desde que compré la participación en Swan's —le dijo, y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción—. Es un niño precioso, Bella, pero no tiene seis años. ¿Cuántos tiene?

Bella se sentó en el sofá y ocultó las manos en los pétalos de su falda.

—Cuatro —le dijo sin más.

—¿Cuatro…? —se quedó inmóvil—. ¿Cuatro… o cuatro y unos meses?

Sabía por qué le hacía aquella pregunta. Si Anthony tenía sólo cuatro años, sería hijo de Jacob. Pero si era algo mayor…

—Cuatro y unos meses —musitó.

Él no reaccionó, no mostró ninguna emoción. Pero una vena le palpitó en la sien y vio apretarse los músculos de su mandíbula.

—Anthony fue la razón de tu matrimonio, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con el corazón en la garganta.

—Ya estabas embarazada cuando te casaste con Swan, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó.

El volcán de su furia entró en erupción. Estaba intentando contenerse, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Seis semanas después de dejarme a mí estabas embarazada y te casaste con ese bastardo? ¡Seis semanas!

Bella lo miró, atónita y confundida. No podía creer que… No podía creer que Anthony era hijo de Jacob, ¿verdad?

—Edward, espera un momento. Te estás equivocando. Puedo explicártelo…

—¡Explicármelo! ¿Explicarme qué? No voy a molestarme en preguntarte si hay alguna posibilidad de que Anthony sea mío.

—¿Qué?

—No tienes por qué hacerte la insultada. Demonios… apenas debieron pasar unas semanas desde que dejaste mi cama para meterte en la de Swan. Supongo que tuviste algunas dudas, por pequeñas que fueran, sobre quién era el padre. Me sorprende que Jacob no lo pensara. Teniendo en cuenta su falta de principios, me extraña que quisiera casarse contigo. Debía estar muy seguro de que el niño era suyo. ¿Cómo lo convenciste? ¿O es que no sabía nada de lo nuestro?

—¡Eres un bastardo! —susurró.

—Ésa es la razón de que quisieras mantener a Anthony en secreto, ¿no? Porque en cuanto yo supiera de su existencia, temías que sospechase del resto… que desde el principio, habías sido cómplice de Swan, y que desde el principio te habías estado acostando con él, y por supuesto, facilitándole la información que necesitaba.

—¡No!

Edward se acercó.

—¿Que no conspirabas con Jacob y que no le dabas información, o que no te acostabas con él?

De un salto, Bella se puso de pie, decidida a no dejarse acobardar en el sofá, negándose a mostrar ninguna debilidad que él pudiese utilizar en su favor.

—Jamás le dije ni una sola palabra a Jacob de tus contratos o de tus clientes. Le hice algunos comentarios a Tanya, y eso nunca lo he negado, pero nunca, nunca, hablé de Cullen Enterprises con Jacob. Y tampoco me acosté con él.

—Pues si no estabas acostándote con Jake antes de las filtraciones, tuviste que hacerlo justo después. Tu hijo es la prueba de ello.

—¡No has entendido nada!

—Entonces, ¿por qué mantener en secreto la existencia de Anthony?

—¿Y por qué demonios iba a querer hablarte de él? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando así te ofrecía un arma más que utilizar contra mí en tu venganza?

—¿De verdad me crees capaz de utilizar así a un niño? ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño a tu hijo?

—Eso es precisamente lo que pienso: que estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que esté a tu alcance para hacerme daño. Ésa es la razón por la que compraste las acciones de Swan's. ¿Por qué iba a pensar que harías una excepción con Anthony? ¿Qué has hecho que hubiera podido empujarme a creer que no eres así?

—No te atrevas a darle la vuelta a la tortilla —espetó—. ¿Y qué demonios se supone que iba a pensar yo? Me has mentido desde el principio. Sobre las ofertas, sobre Swan. Incluso sobre tu propio hijo.

—¡No! He estado intentando decirte…

Edward tiró de ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento sabiendo que esa basura te ha tocado? ¿Sabiendo que tuvisteis un hijo juntos?

Las lágrimas se le agolparon en la garganta y hablar se volvió difícil, pero tenía que explicárselo, tenía que hacerle comprender todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

—Jacob fue bueno conmigo cuando yo no tenía a dónde volver la cabeza. Tú me habías abandonado, y estaba sin trabajo y sola. De no haber sido por él…

—Lo único que sé es que me traicionaste. De todas las cosas que podrías haberme hecho, elegiste la única que nunca podría perdonarte —deslizó las manos por sus brazos desnudos hasta llegar a sus mejillas—. Anthony podría haber sido hijo nuestro, ¿es que nunca lo has pensado?

La verdad le tembló en los labios, y estuvo a punto, a punto, de confesarlo todo.

—Edward, tengo que decirte…

—No tienes que decirme nada más —su expresión parecía de granito—. Los hechos hablan por sí solos. Si no hubieses sido tan codiciosa, tan traidora, Anthony podría haber sido mío.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con sobrepasarla. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba de verdad de ella?

—¿Y si lo hubiera sido? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Su pasión y su furia salieron al exterior.

—Pues que habría podido ver madurar tu vientre con mi hijo. Podría haber estado allí cuando diste a luz; podría haberlo visto alimentándose de tu pecho, haber sido un padre para él. Pero me arrebataste ese privilegio y se lo concediste a otro hombre.

Bella contuvo la respiración.

—Detestas la idea de que pueda ser hijo de Jacob, ¿verdad? Odias a Anthony por quien pueda ser su padre.

—Quiero odiaros a los dos —replicó furioso y cerró los ojos—. Pero no puedo. No después de haber visto a Anthony, de haberlo tocado, de oír su risa. Dios, Bella… —el dolor de su voz la estaba destrozando—. Podría haber sido hijo nuestro.

—No, no podría, porque tú no quieres un hijo de verdad, ni una mujer de verdad. Tú quieres a alguien sin defectos, perfecto, sin las debilidades de un ser humano. Y nosotros no podemos ser eso. Para que Anthony pudiese ser nuestro hijo tú tendrías que bajar la guardia y confiar, arriesgar tu corazón. Y para que yo pudiera ser tu mujer, tendrías que arriesgarte a creer en mí a pesar de que la evidencia parezca estar en mi contra. Y tú nunca has querido o has sido capaz de hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Edward no lo negó.

—¿Y Swan sí?

—Sí —replicó sin dudar—. A pesar de todos sus defectos, Jacob quiso a Anthony incondicionalmente, sin reservas. Y a mí me defendió, creyó en mí cuando nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Y siempre le estaré agradecida por ello.

—¿Agradecida? ¿Era eso lo que sentías por Jacob? ¿Y el amor? ¿O es que eso no es importante para ti?

—Quiero a Anthony. Eso es más que suficiente para mí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

—Vamos a ver si puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Con el dedo pulgar recorrió sus labios, obligándolos a separarse y después se adueñó de ellos con su boca, saboreándola con una habilidad y una delicadeza que la dejaron sin respiración. No pudo sino capitular, ofrecerle su boca como prenda, y él siguió besándola con una ternura que hacía imposible toda resistencia, explorándola con una pasión casi desbocada.

—Dime lo que quieres —murmuró él—. Dime que me deseas… aquí y ahora. No tiene sentido seguir esperando. Sabes que Swan jamás te hizo sentirte así, que nunca llegaste a compartir con él lo que tuvimos nosotros.

Una vez más, la cordura se abrió paso en su cabeza.

—¿Es ése el fin de todo esto? ¿Demostrar que eres mejor amante que Jacob?

—No necesito demostrarlo. Tú ya sabes que lo que compartimos era único, y que es algo que no volveremos a encontrar ninguno de los dos. Simplemente no quieres admitirlo por Anthony, porque podría hacerle daño saber que Swan no estuvo a la altura. Has hecho de tu marido un santo, alguien de quien Anthony pueda sentirse orgulloso, pero los dos sabemos que no lo era. Es más: hay muchas cosas que desconoces de él.

—Y tú pretendes sacarme de mi ignorancia, ¿verdad?

—No. No cambiaría nada que lo supieras —la soltó—. No estás de humor para seguir con esto, así que me voy, pero quiero que pienses algo.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

—¿Es Swan el hombre al que quieres que tu hijo se parezca? ¿Es él a quien quieres poner como modelo a los ojos de tu hijo?

Mucho después de que su hubiera marchado, Bella seguía de pie en medio de la habitación, inmóvil, con sus palabras retumbándole en los oídos. Tenía razón. Jacob no era el modelo adecuado para Anthony. Ese papel era el de Edward.

Al amanecer del día siguiente, Anthony entró a hurtadillas al dormitorio de Bella, se subió en su cama, y empezó a saltar hasta que consiguió que ella se despertara y se diera la vuelta.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, jovencito?

—Saltar —contestó despreocupado.

Bella suspiró. Era tan difícil intimidar a su hijo como lo era intimidar al padre.

—¿Y por qué estás saltando en mi cama a las… —buscó a tientas el reloj— …a las seis de la mañana, Anthony?

—Es hora de levantarse. ¿Dónde está _Edwald_? Quiero jugar con él.

Bella se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada.

—Deja de saltar, por favor. Me estás mareando.

El niño sonrió y saltó aún con más fuerza.

—_¡Edwald, Edwald, Edwald!_

—No está aquí —le dijo; y ella deseaba que lo estuviera.

Lo deseaba con cada fibra de su ser. Pero no podía seguir pidiendo imposibles. Era un camino que ya había recorrido antes y sabía que su único final era el desastre.

—¿Cuándo va a venir?

—No lo sé —contestó. Tenía que poner fin a aquella inquisición, así que le sujetó por la cintura y empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que el niño no pudo más y se echó a reír—. Vamos, pequeñajo. Vamos a desayunar.

—¿Viene _Edwald_?

Bella suspiró.

—No, Anthony. No va a venir a desayunar.

Aquellos minutos fueron el patrón de lo que resultó ser el resto del sábado. Las dos últimas semanas, el trabajo le había ocupado mucho tiempo, y dado que aquel era el día libre de la señora Cooper, Bella decidió llevar a Anthony al zoo. Sería una merecida tregua.

—¿Puede venir _Edwald_ con nosotros? —preguntó inmediatamente el niño.

—Esta vez no —el niño no protestó, pero estaba claro que la idea no le satisfacía.

Era un día perfecto para pasear por el zoo. Hacía buen tiempo y una ligera brisa aliviaba el calor. Hizo un sinfín de fotografías a Anthony imitando a los animales, y durante las horas que estuvieron allí meditó largamente sobre su situación con Edward. Había sido un error no decirle la verdad la noche anterior. Edward quería que Anthony fuese su hijo. Lo había visto en sus ojos y lo había oído en su voz. Y a pesar de lo que ella le había dicho, estaba segura de que sería un buen padre. No podía ser tan egoísta, ni permitir que su miedo le impidiera hacer lo que sabía que era lo correcto.

—¡Mami! —le gritó— ¡Es _Edwald_!

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Anthony echó a correr hacia un hombre que estaba delante del foso de los leones. Su altura y el color del pelo eran parecidos a los de Edward, pero Bella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que su hijo se había equivocado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con la respiración agitada después de la carrera—. Le ha confundido con otra persona.

—No pasa nada —contestó el hombre sonriendo.

Anthony se agarró a sus piernas, mirando muy serio a aquel extraño y enfadado porque no fuese Edward.

—¿Dónde está _Edwald_? —le preguntó— Quiero que venga.

Bella le dio un beso y un abrazo de consuelo, y él se lo devolvió con entusiasmo infantil.

—Edward te prometió que volvería pronto a verte y lo hará, así que ten paciencia.

—Mañana —contestó el niño.

—Ya veremos, Anthony.

Para distraerlo, le enseñó cómo hacer una fotografía, y el truco funcionó, aunque, conociendo a su hijo, no iba a durarle mucho. Nada le satisfaría excepto la presencia de Edward. Bella cerró los ojos un instante. Anthony debía tener un modelo masculino, alguien con quien compartir esas actividades especiales entre padre e hijo. Alguien a quien imitar. Había llegado el momento de aceptar lo inevitable.

Había llegado el momento de decirle a Edward la verdad sobre Anthony.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Una vez había tomado la decisión, Bella no se atrevió a esperar hasta el lunes para decirle a Edward la verdad, sino que prefirió intentar localizarlo el domingo por la noche después de cenar, el mejor momento para encontrarlo en su casa.

Inmediatamente después de dejar a Anthony en la cama, se marchó a casa de Edward, pensando en la cantidad de ocasiones especiales que él se había perdido con Anthony, y en cómo iba a culparla a ella de esa pérdida.

Habían pasado años desde que recorriera aquel camino: el Golden Gate y la carretera que conducía a las colinas de Sausalito.

Era como volver a casa.

Aparcó el coche junto a la casa, tal y como había hecho en innumerables ocasiones, y subió las escaleras del porche hasta la entrada principal, temiendo el momento de ver a Edward y la conversación que tendrían que mantener.

Vladimir abrió la puerta, dándole la bienvenida con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Señorita Bella… la estaba esperando.

—¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—Desde luego —retrocedió un paso para dejarla entrar—. Pase, por favor. Edward ha salido, pero puede esperarlo si lo desea.

—Gracias, Vladimir —lo siguió hasta el enorme salón con vistas al mar—. ¿Cómo sabías que iba a pasarme por aquí?

Una sonrisa dio luz a su rostro.

—Pues porque su conciencia la obligaría a hacerlo. Quiere sacar a Edward del error en el que está respecto a que su hijo sea el descendiente de Jacob Swan.

Bella se le quedó mirando atónita.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

—Fue una conclusión razonable al saber de la existencia de Anthony. Hace cinco años se cometieron muchos errores, y no decirle a Edward que estaba usted embarazada fue uno de ellos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo fue, aunque me temo que Edward no va a ser ni mucho menos tan tolerante como tú con ese error.

—A veces hay que dejar pasar el tiempo para poder rectificar nuestros errores. Y el tiempo es a menudo esencial para que podamos ver la situación bajo un prisma distinto y comprender… y sanar. Creo que éste es ese caso.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Cómo era capaz de verlo con tanta claridad era algo que Bella no alcanzaba a comprender, pero desde luego había puesto el dedo en la llaga: cinco años atrás, Edward no había estado preparado para confiar, para saber la verdad, y mucho menos para aceptarla.

—Confío en no haber esperado demasiado.

—Puede que sí, y puede que no. Ya lo veremos. Le traeré algo para beber. Edward volverá pronto, y hasta que lo haga, siéntase como en su propia casa.

Durante un buen rato, se quedó junto a la ventana mientras la oscuridad aislaba la habitación con su sombra protectora y las últimas luces iluminaban el puerto, la ciudad y la majestuosa curva de la bahía, y experimentó una calma que no había sentido desde hacía años.

Por primera vez desde la vuelta de Edward, se sentía en paz consigo misma. Ya no importaba lo que pudiese ocurrir después; por fin iba a enfrentarse a un temor que la había asediado durante años. También iba a corregir un error cruel. Anthony tendría un padre y Edward un hijo. Nada podía ser más importante que eso.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la llave de Edward sonó en la cerradura y ella se dio la vuelta, esperándolo, con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho y la boca seca. Se apretó las manos y rezó para no carecer de la fuerza necesaria para la conversación que iba a venir. Edward entró en la habitación sin molestarse en encender la luz. Al parecer la que le proporcionaba la luna era suficiente.

Se desabrochó la camisa y se acercó al pequeño bar al otro extremo de la habitación. Oyó cómo se servía un whisky y un suspiro casi inaudible tras tomar un sorbo. Moviéndose en dirección hacia ella, dejó el vaso en una mesa y terminó de quitarse la camisa antes de volver a tomar el vaso.

Aún no la había visto. Debería decir algo, pero en realidad, no quería. Quería observarlo un poco más.

Supo en qué preciso instante percibió su presencia. Todo su cuerpo se puso alerta y se giró con una rapidez que la sorprendió.

—¿Bella?

—Debería haber dicho algo cuando entraste en la habitación —se apresuró a decirle—. Lo siento…

El ruido que hizo el vaso sobre la mesa de cristal la dejó sin palabras, y lo vio aproximarse a ella. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros y en silencio, le pasó una mano por la cadera y la acercó. Bella contuvo la respiración, con todos sus sentidos centrados en su pecho desnudo, en el calor tropical de su cuerpo, en su aroma almizclado y único.

—Estaba pensando en ti… en nosotros —dijo con voz suave—. Querías elegir el lugar y el momento para hacer el amor —la tomó por la barbilla y giró su rostro hasta que la luz de la luna lo iluminó—. ¿Ha llegado ya ese momento? ¿Es éste el lugar y el momento, Bella? ¿Es esa la razón de que estés aquí?

—No. No tiene nada que ver con nuestro acuerdo.

Su sonrisa tembló en la oscuridad.

—Bien. Entonces sin condiciones, sin contrapartidas, sin tratos. Sólo tú y yo. Juntos. Así debe ser.

—No he venido a hacer el amor.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó, acercándola aun más; sus ojos brillaron al oírla gemir muy bajito—. ¿Estás completamente segura?

Bella luchó contra el deseo que amenazaba con arrollarla.

—He venido para hablar.

—¡No! —espetó él con una vehemencia que la sorprendió—. Ya basta de tanto hablar. Estoy harto de discusiones y de sospechas. Te deseo, Bella, y quiero tenerte sin condiciones, sin preguntas, sin dudas. Sólo tú y yo, un hombre y una mujer juntos de la forma en que la naturaleza nos hizo para que estuviéramos.

—Como tú lo dices, parece tan poético —susurró con tristeza—. Pero es sólo lujuria, sólo sexo… no amor.

Él acarició sus labios con la yema del pulgar, y la caricia estuvo tan llena de ternura que Bella sintió ganas de echarse a llorar.

—Nunca ha sido sólo sexo entre nosotros y nunca lo será.

Pero tampoco lo había llamado amor…

No le dio tiempo a pensar; y mucho menos a rebatir sus palabras. Sin esperar respuesta, la tomó en sus brazos, y ella apoyó la cabeza junto a su cuello, consciente de que aquel silencio la comprometía. Iba a guardar esos preciosos instantes como un tesoro, algo que recordar cuando se hubiese perdido irremediablemente. No era justo y no estaba bien, pero era para ella tan esencial en aquel momento como el mismo aire.

Una vez llegaron al dormitorio, la dejó de pie junto a la cama, y sus cuerpos quedaron el uno pegado al del otro. Edward le quitó la blusa de seda, que cayó flotando al suelo, pero con su sujetador de encaje se entretuvo un poco más, dibujando la curva que el tejido trazaba sobre la piel blanca.

Bella gimió.

—Edward, por favor…

—¿Por favor, qué? Dime qué quieres, amor mío.

—Te quiero a ti —le confesó—. Quiero que me hagas el amor, pero no por venganza, sino porque me necesites tanto como te necesito yo a ti.

Le desabrochó el broche del sujetador y el encaje cayó sobre la seda.

—Esto no es una venganza —le dijo, y sus ojos brillaban con un fuego abrasador—. Esto es inevitable.

Sabía que tenía razón, que le pertenecía a él y sólo a él, que habían estado caminando hacia aquel momento desde su mismo reencuentro. Edward apoyó una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella, y deslizó la mano hasta alcanzar las sujeciones de las medias en el liguero. Sin prisas, fue abriéndolos uno a uno mientras que ella, temblando, hundía los dedos en su pelo. Como el roce de una pluma, las medias cayeron por sus piernas y él se las quitó.

Después se levantó y bajó la cremallera de su falda y le quitó la ropa que le quedaba puesta. Bella se quedó de pie frente a él, inmóvil, vulnerable y asustada, pero al mismo tiempo deseando su posesión con una desesperación que no podía negar. La luz de la luna insinuaba un camino en la habitación y acariciaba su desnudez.

—Qué hermosa eres —murmuró él, moldeando su pecho con una mano— Qué perfecta.

Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos y Bella bajó la cabeza y le besó en el pecho. Él gimió con un sonido que le salió de la garganta, salvaje y áspero. Bella sintió la intensidad de su deseo y tuvo miedo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —le dijo con suavidad—. No sé si estoy preparada para esto.

—No te preocupes. No tenemos ninguna prisa, y no voy a hacerte daño.

Pero ya se lo había hecho. Y estaba segura, tanto como de que el sol saldría de nuevo a la mañana siguiente, de que volvería a hacérselo. Y lo peor de todo era que ella se lo iba a permitir.

Una vez más volvió a tomarla en brazos y la dejó con suavidad sobre las sábanas. Cuando al final se tumbó junto a ella, no hubo barrera alguna entre los dos, nada excepto calor y dulce rendición. Bella se entregó a él, llevada por las alas de una pasión sin fin, y él la tomó y le ofreció el maravilloso éxtasis que sólo podía encontrar en sus brazos, y tomó su corazón lo mismo que había tomado su cuerpo. Y en el transcurso de la noche, volvió a enamorarse de él, irremediablemente y para siempre.

La mañana entró sin hacer ruido en la habitación. Edward, sentado en el borde de la cama, la despertó apartándole el pelo de la cara y rozando su mejilla. Bella se despertó y parpadeó somnolienta.

—Buenos días —la saludó.

—Buenos días —contestó ella y bostezó—. Ya te has vestido para ir a trabajar —comentó, sorprendida.

—He decidido ir pronto —contestó, y cuando ella hizo ademán de echar atrás las sábanas, él se lo impidió—. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararte.

Bella se quedó estudiándolo no sin cierto nerviosismo. No había ni rastro de pasión en su rostro, sino que incluso diría que Edward la miraba con frialdad. Aquello no estaba gustándole ni un poquito.

—Tenemos que hablar de algo antes de que te marches —le dijo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco en desventaja —dijo, apartándose el pelo e incorporándose en la cama con las sábanas alrededor del cuerpo.

Él no contestó, sino que hizo a su vez una pregunta.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí anoche? Dijiste que querías hablar. ¿De qué?

Bella tomó aire.

—De Anthony.

Él asintió como si ya lo supiera.

—Me desperté anoche sin razón aparente, y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño porque tenía algo rondándome por la cabeza, una idea que no era capaz de formular. Entonces empecé a preguntarme por qué habrías venido y qué podía ser tan urgente, y de pronto pensé en Anthony, y la respuesta apareció ante mis ojos. Anthony es hijo mío, ¿verdad?

Las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire entre ellos, dividiéndolo.

—Sí— susurró, y se quedó esperando su respuesta con temor. No tardó en llegar.

—Mi hijo —la rabia apareció en su rostro con la misma fuerza que tendría la corriente de un río en crecida—. ¡Mi hijo! Y dejaste que Swan le pusiera las manos encima… ¡le diste mi hijo a ese bastardo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

—Yo no le he dado nada —aclaró—. Me casé con él, y eso le convirtió en el padrastro de Anthony. Hay una diferencia.

Edward se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos como si no soportara estar demasiado cerca de ella.

—No te andes con tonterías conmigo. Anthony ha crecido a su lado: ¿Por qué? Explícamelo —le ordenó.

—Ya sabes cómo terminaron las cosas entre nosotros dos —dijo, aferrándose a la sábana—. No contestabas a mis llamadas, ni accedías a verme. Ni siquiera…

—¡Eso no son más que excusas! —la interrumpió, apretando los puños y con la respiración alterada—. Podrías haber encontrado la forma de ponerte en contacto conmigo si lo que querías decirme era verdaderamente importante. ¡Sabías dónde vivo, dónde trabajo! No te habría resultado tan difícil forzar una confrontación.

Bella se arrodilló sobre la cama, enrollándose con la sábana. Daría cualquier cosa por tener algo que ponerse, pero no se atrevió a posponer la conversación ni un segundo más.

—Estabas en el extranjero cuando supe que estaba embarazada. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Buscarte en la selva de Sudamérica hasta encontrarte? Tenía que poner por delante el bienestar de mi hijo.

—De nuestro hijo —espetó él— Y casarte con Swan no fue precisamente anteponer el bienestar de tu hijo ante todo lo demás, sino buscar una salida fácil. ¿Es que no podrías habértelas arreglado sola, o haber vuelto a ponerte en contacto conmigo a mi vuelta? ¿Tuviste que venderte a ese hombre?

—¡Yo no me vendí! —se resistió al deseo de llorar, a mostrar debilidad alguna. La lógica era lo único que Edward era capaz de comprender… la fría y dura lógica—. ¿Y qué habría pasado de haber conseguido ponerme en contacto contigo? ¿Cómo habrías respondido si hubiese acudido a ti diciéndote que estaba embarazada?

Edward no contestó inmediatamente.

—Supongo que no me lo habría creído tan fácilmente —admitió—, o que…

—O habrías dudado de que el niño fuese tuyo —concluyó por él—. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, ya trabajaba para Jacob. Y tú ya me habías acusado de estarme acostando con él, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Esa habría sido la prueba definitiva. Jamás te habrías creído que el niño era tuyo, y si hubieses llegado a creerlo, en aquel momento hubieras sido capaz de utilizar a Anthony contra mí, y yo no podía permitir que eso ocurriera —bajó la mirada—. Eso me habría matado.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste después?

—¿Cuándo? ¿Después de su nacimiento? —se mordió un labio—. No podía hacerle eso a Jacob, después de todo lo que él había hecho por mí.

Edward apretó los dientes.

—¿Y después de la muerte de Jacob? ¿Y hace dos semanas, cuando llegué a Swan? ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste entonces?

—No podía arriesgarme a decirte la verdad. Estabas demasiado concentrado en tu venganza como para poder arriesgarme.

—¿Y anoche? —el cinismo tiñó sus palabras—. Dime, Bella, ¿qué sentido ha tenido lo de anoche?

Ella lo miró alarmada.

—No te entiendo.

—Sí, claro que me entiendes. ¿Qué querías conseguir con lo de anoche? ¿O acaso esperabas suavizar mi reacción acostándote conmigo?

—¡No te atrevas a sugerir algo así!

Edward dio un paso hacia ella.

—O quizás simplemente estabas cumpliendo una de las cláusulas de nuestro contrato.

Bella no quiso retroceder, ni mostrar el más mínimo signo de sentirse intimidada.

—Sigo diciéndote que ese acuerdo no existe. Me exigiste que me acostara contigo de la misma forma que me exigiste que te vendiera mis acciones, pero al final, me habría negado. No estaba dispuesta a irme a la cama contigo sólo para satisfacer tu sed de venganza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo de anoche? —repitió.

Bella lo miró con el corazón dolido.

—Yo creía que anoche habíamos hecho el amor —susurró—, pero me temo que estaba equivocada.

Él no la contradijo, y su expresión se volvió aún más remota.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar —fue todo lo que dijo, pero ya en la puerta se detuvo un instante—. Deberías habérmelo dicho, Bella. Me lo merecía.

Un instante más, y puede que no volviera a tener otra oportunidad de explicarse.

—¡Tenía miedo! —le gritó—. Tenía miedo de que intentases arrebatarme a Anthony.

—Y puede que aún lo haga —replicó, y desapareció.

—¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No puedes querer hacer eso de verdad!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se había marchado.

Bella no se quedó un instante más en aquella casa. Rápidamente se vistió, desesperada por volver a su casa por alejarse de allí. Cuando se marchó, todo se quedó solo y en silencio. Vladimir no estaba.

Se subió al coche y tomó la carretera en dirección a la ciudad, pero el tráfico intenso de primera hora de la mañana, hizo el recorrido interminable. Una vez en su casa, se duchó y se cambió de ropa, consciente de que iba a llegar muy tarde al trabajo. De hecho, cuando entró por la puerta principal, eran más de las nueve.

—Buenos días, Jane —saludó a su secretaria con una calma que no sentía— ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

—Bien, gracias.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber antes de que empecemos?

Jane dudó, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Yo… no estoy segura.

—¿Que no está segura? —¿qué demonios querría decir con eso? Y de pronto se le ocurrió: ¡Edward! No sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero sin lugar a dudas era él quien estaba tras la extraña expresión de la cara de su secretaria—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que… —Jane se subió las gafas hasta pegárselas a sus ojos azul pálido—. El consejo va a reunirse en la sala de conferencias, pero no han dicho nada sobre que deba usted asistir. Yo…

Bella decidió no pararse a escuchar más, y sin mediar palabra, tomó el pasillo que conducía a la sala de reuniones. Desde fuera se oían las voces ahogadas por la gruesa puerta de roble, pero aun así estaba claro que eran voces inmersas en una discusión. No se molestó en llamar, sino que abrió la puerta de par en par y entró.

El silencio se hizo inmediatamente en la habitación.

Todos estaban allí, sentados alrededor de la mesa de conferencias, y todos con la misma expresión de ultraje mezclado con culpabilidad. Todos excepto Edward. Él estaba sentado al final de la mesa en el sitio que le correspondería a ella, claramente a cargo de la reunión, y más frío y autoritario que nunca.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó con una calma que no sentía tras cerrar la puerta con decisión.

—¡Bella! Nosotros… yo… Edward —balbució Mike, agachando la cabeza como si fuese un crío al que hubieran pillado copiando en un examen.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y fue mirando a los miembros del consejo de uno en uno. Sólo Edward fue capaz de devolverle la mirada.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a él.

—Estamos teniendo una pequeña charla sobre la información que se ha filtrado a Dreyfus Industry —replicó él, recostándose en la silla.

—¿Filtrado? —Bella pensó por un momento que las piernas no iban a sostenerla—. Estás de broma, ¿no?

—Te aseguro que no.

—Pero yo creía que Tanya…

—Me parece que tus sospechas sobre Tanya estaban equivocadas. Ella no tiene nada que ver.

Bella se quedó mirando aturdida.

—¿Por qué no se me ha hablado de esta reunión? ¿Por qué no se ha esperado mi llegada antes de empezar?

Una sonrisa gélida se dibujó en los labios de Edward.

—Porque tú eres la principal sospechosa.

El dolor la atravesó de parte a parte, el dolor, la ira y la incredulidad. Así que aquélla era su forma de tomarse venganza. ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así? Cerró los ojos un instante. ¿Cómo podía?

—No pienso permitirte hacer esto —susurró—. Yo no he filtrado ninguna información. No es posible.

—Esa información salió de ti, querida —intervino Mike en tono de preocupación. Edward tiene una prueba irrefutable.

Bella abrió los ojos. Aquél no era momento para mostrarse débil. Tenía que ser fuerte, descubrir los hechos y aclarar todo aquello. Caminó hacia el centro de la habitación sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

—¿Y cuál es esa prueba?

Él abrió el expediente que tenía delante y sacó su contenido. Eran los presupuestos en los que ambos habían estado trabajando para Dreyfus.

—Las cifras que te di… eran falsas. Suponía que habrías aprendido la lección de hace cinco años, pero…

Bella no tocó los papeles que él había extendido sobre la mesa.

—Ah, ya. Así es como me pillaste la última vez, ¿verdad?

—Y has vuelto a caer en la trampa.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo por curiosidad: ¿cómo lo has hecho?

—Llamé al presidente de Dreyfus para advertirle de que cabía la posibilidad de que alguien de la competencia se presentase con una copia de nuestro presupuesto… pero que esas cifras eran erróneas y que no debía prestarles atención. Y hoy me ha llamado y, sorpresa, sorpresa, alguien de la competencia tiene en la mano nuestro presupuesto.

—¿Cómo has sabido que lo ha obtenido a través de mí? Se lo podría haber dado cualquiera.

—Cada copia de nuestro presupuesto estaba codificada.

—Muy listo, Edward —dijo, impresionada—. Por tanto supongo que es mi código el que aparece en esas páginas.

Él asintió.

—Así es.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¿Es que no piensas negarlo? ¿Es que no vas a decirnos que eres inocente, que alguien ha maquinado todo esto para comprometerte?

—¿Y para qué serviría?

—¡Por amor de Dios, Bella! —exclamó Mike—. Dile que no has sido tú. Explícanos lo que ha pasado.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido. Edward nunca me creería, porque eso significaría que tiene que confiar en mí, a pesar de que la evidencia parezca demostrar lo contrario. Y él es incapaz de hacer algo así.

Para su sorpresa, Edward sonrió de verdad.

—Exacto —entonces su expresión volvió a enfriarse y se dirigió al resto de los miembros del consejo—. Caballeros, es hora de votar. Quienes estén a favor de cesar a Bella Swan como presidenta del consejo, que digan sí.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después, uno a uno, todos los miembros del consejo murmuraron su consentimiento.

—¿Alguien en contra?

Nadie dijo una palabra.

—La moción se acepta.

Durante un segundo, Bella no se movió; no podía moverse. Luego los miró uno a uno sin ocultar su resentimiento.

—Al final has ganado, Edward. Firmaré inmediatamente mi renuncia.

Y sin otra palabra más, salió de la habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Bella volvió apresuradamente a su despacho. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así? ¿De verdad creería en su culpabilidad, o formaría aquello parte de una maquinación, de una venganza más cruel, ahora que sabía de la existencia de Anthony? ¿Y qué iba a hacer ella ahora?

—¿Señora Swan? —Jane apareció en las sombras junto a la ventana—. ¿Está usted bien?

Bella se la quedó mirando y se llevó una mano a la garganta.

—¡Jane! No te había visto. Yo… —cerró los ojos e intentó controlarse—. Estoy bien, gracias.

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

—No —le contestó, pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión—. Sí, una cosa. ¿Le importaría traerme una caja de cartón del almacén?

—¿Ocurre algo? —Jane se acercó más—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Bella intentó mantener su voz serena y no revelar las emociones que amenazaban con partirla en dos, porque lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era un poco de intimidad para poder echarse a llorar.

—De todas formas, iba a enterarse —suspiró—. He dimitido. Desde este mismo instante, he renunciado a mi cargo. Si pudiera traerme esa caja, podría…

—¡Dimitido! —exclamó su secretaria—. ¿Y por qué?

—Jane, por favor… —le dijo con voz temblorosa, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, luchando desesperadamente por no derrumbarse—. Ha habido una filtración en la empresa, y las pruebas me señalan a mí, así que he tenido que dimitir.

—¿Una filtración? —Janine se ajustó las gafas—. ¿Quiere decir que la información de uno de nuestros presupuestos ha llegado a manos de otra empresa constructora?

—Sí.

—Pero… ¿cómo iban a pensar que lo ha hecho usted?

—Preferiría no hablar de eso en este momento, si no le importa —contestó Bella, que estaba ya al final de la cuerda—. Una caja. Necesito una caja para poder recoger mis cosas.

Jane obedeció sin preguntar nada más, y Bella miró a su alrededor con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo había terminado. Primero Jacob, después Tanya y ahora ella. Y Edward había ganado. Había obtenido su venganza. ¿O no? ¿Y qué iba a pasar con Anthony?

—Señora Swan… —Jane volvió a entrar en su despacho—. Aquí traigo la caja y unos periódicos para las cosas delicadas. ¿Quiere que la ayude a recoger?

—Gracias. Se lo agradezco.

No tardaron mucho. Recogieron las cosas que tenía en las estanterías y sobre la mesa mientras Jane hablaba… hablaba y hablaba sin fin, ofreciéndole pequeños consuelos intercalados con comentarios despectivos hacia Edward. Bella casi no la escuchaba.

Recogió el jarro de Anthony pasando los dedos sobre sus colores brillantes. Siempre había sabido que Edward era una persona en la que no se podía confiar. En la otra ocasión no la había creído, y tampoco la había apoyado, así que ¿por qué esperar que lo hiciese ahora? Pero lo que no se había imaginado era lo mucho que esa decepción iba a dolerle. Envolvió el jarro de Anthony en papel mientras se enfrentaba a un hecho ineludible: seguía queriendo a Edward. Lo quería con todo su corazón, y de alguna manera no era capaz de aceptar que él pudiera abrazarla, compartir con ella un momento tan mágico como el de la noche anterior sin sentir nada.

—No me importa lo que digan los demás —seguía diciendo Jane—. Estoy segura de que si usted filtró esa información, lo hizo por una buena razón.

—Que si yo… Jane, yo no he tenido nada que ver con esa filtración. ¿Cómo puede pensar algo así? Usted me conoce bien.

—Claro que la conozco, señora Swan. Si usted me dice que no, yo la creo, pero es que…

Bella la miró desesperada. ¿Tendría que llevar la etiqueta de ladrona durante el resto de sus días por unas acusaciones que no tenían ni un ápice de verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Quería que supiera que yo no la habría culpado si de verdad hubiera filtrado esa información.

—Pero yo… —qué tontería. ¿Para qué volver a negarlo?—. Gracias. Se lo agradezco.

Si Jane percibió la ironía de su respuesta, no dio señales de ello.

—Después de lo que el señor Cullen le hizo a Jacob, a la señorita Tanya… no sería más que la justa venganza —dijo Jane mientras retiraba la foto de Jacob—. Sólo quería decirle que… que no la culparía.

Metió con cuidado la foto en la caja y cerró las solapas.

—¿Interrumpo?

Edward estaba en la puerta, mirándolas a los dos con insoportable intensidad.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward? —le preguntó con un suspiro de cansancio—. Como ves, casi hemos terminado. ¿Qué más puedes querer?

Miró a Jane e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta con la cabeza. La mujer no necesitó más palabras y salió de la habitación, dejando a Bella sola con Edward.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo él tras cerrar la puerta.

—¿De qué? —no quería hablar. Lo que quería era que la abrazase, que la besase, que le dijera que la quería y que confiaba en ella. Un imposible—. ¿Quieres que hablemos de cómo me has robado la empresa, o de cómo te las has arreglado para echarme la culpa de algo que yo no he hecho? ¿O prefieres que examinemos tu venganza por haberme casado con Jacob y por no haberte hablado de Anthony?

—No estoy aquí para hablar de nuestra vida personal.

—Ah, claro. Es sólo cosas de negocios, ¿verdad? No debería tomármelo como algo personal. Pues ahora que me marcho, ya no tendrás a quien culpar cuando perdamos otra cuenta importante, porque estás tan ocupado echándome la culpa a mí que te estás olvidando de lo más importante: buscar al verdadero culpable.

—Creo que quitándote de la escena, las filtraciones terminarán.

—Pues estás equivocado. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? —le preguntó, desesperada—. ¿Por qué no me hablaste de lo de Dreyfus para que juntos pudiésemos encontrar al culpable?

—Puesto que el presupuesto había resultado ser el tuyo, no me pareció muy juicioso hablar contigo del asunto.

—¿Y en lugar de eso, prefieres echarme del consejo basándote sólo en esos papeles? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabías lo de la filtración de Dreyfus?

—Su presidente me llamó el sábado —admitió.

—¡El sábado!

—Nos vimos el domingo para cerrar un acuerdo privado. Por eso volví tan tarde a casa.

—Lo que significa… —lo miró desesperada—. Cuando fui a verte anoche, ya sabías que se había utilizado mi presupuesto. ¡Lo sabías! Y sin embargo, hiciste el amor conmigo y me dejaste creer que… —era casi imposible pronunciar las palabras sin venirse abajo—. Cuando anoche fui a tu casa, ya tenías pensado echarme del consejo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo has podido? —susurró—. ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?

Su mirada se volvió dura y distante.

—Te pasas la vida hablando de confiar. Yo debería confiar en ti, apoyarte, creer en ti a pesar de que la evidencia demuestre lo contrario. ¿Dónde está ahora tu confianza, Bella? —se acercó a ella y agarró su brazo—. La cosa cambia cuando el zapato está en otro pie, ¿verdad? Confianza ciega. Tú la esperas, pero no estás dispuesta a ofrecerla. En cuanto aparece la más mínima duda, te imaginas lo peor.

—¿Y por qué no? —le gritó, aferrándose a su camisa con los puños cerrados, y lo miró deseando no quererlo, no desearlo—. ¿Qué has hecho para que yo pueda creer en ti? Apareces de repente en mi vida, me obligas a vender, me obligas a acostarme contigo…

—¿Y qué pasa con Anthony? ¿Qué pasa con Jacob? ¿Qué pasa con todos los secretos que me has ocultado? La confianza es una calle de doble sentido, Bella. Quieres confianza, pero no estás dispuesta a darla más de lo que lo estoy yo.

—Contigo nunca ha sido una calle de doble sentido —insistió, y tras soltar su camisa, retrocedió—. Nunca me has dejado entrar en ti. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que me digas por qué?

Edward retiró su mano y guardó silencio.

—Es una historia antigua. Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo al fin.

—Pero te ha cambiado. Tiene algo que ver con lo de aquella noche en el bar, ¿verdad? Me refiero a cuando tenías diecinueve años y Vladimir te salvó la vida.

—Entonces era un idiota. Creía que mi mundo se había hundido.

—¿Por qué? —susurró—. Dime por qué.

Edward se pasó una mano por la nuca, con la mirada clavada en la alfombra, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Mi familia tenía dinero —dijo—. Una casa grande, coches deportivos, los mejores colegios… y un buen día me desperté, y todo había desaparecido. El negocio de mi padre se declaró en bancarrota. Fue… difícil, pero todos sabíamos que podría solucionarse, que nos recuperaríamos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Tenía una novia. Los dos estábamos en segundo curso en Stanford. Habíamos hablado de un futuro juntos, de casarnos… En mi arrogancia juvenil, pensé que ella estaría a mi lado, que me apoyaría, que el revés económico de mi familia no iba a importarle.

—Pero no fue así —concluyó ella, compadecida.

—Cuando la bancarrota se hizo pública, no volvió a dejarme entrar en su casa. Se me metió en la cabeza que era culpa de sus padres, que eran ellos quienes no querían que siguiésemos juntos, que éramos una especie de Romeo y Julieta modernos, así que me colé en su habitación una noche, y fue cuando descubrí que Jessica pensaba lo mismo que sus padres. Aún así, me dijo que podía volver a entrar por la puerta trasera cuando quisiese. Que hasta podía volver a estar en su cama. Pero nada de matrimonio, ni de mantener una relación abierta.

—Así que aprendiste que las mujeres sólo buscan una cosa…

No lo negó.

—El dinero puede ser un aliciente importante.

—Puede serlo —contestó ella, y apoyó una mano sobre su brazo—, pero el amor lo es aún más. Si Jessica te hubiese querido, se habría quedado a tu lado. Te traicionó —dejó que la palabra penetrase en él antes de continuar—. Yo nunca lo he hecho.

—¿Ah, no? —replicó él con cinismo—. ¿Y por qué iba a creerte? ¿Porque hubo un tiempo en el que me decías que me querías?

—Sí, Edward. Te quería hace cinco años, y sigo queriéndote ahora. Siempre te he querido. ¿De verdad crees que lo de anoche habría pasado de no hacerlo?

—¿Y por qué no? ¿O es que vas a decirme que también querías a Swan?

No iba a retroceder, sino que lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Nunca hice el amor con Jacob. Ni una sola vez. Nuestro matrimonio fue así. Tú eres el único hombre con el que he hecho el amor, y el único con quien quiero hacerlo.

Un músculo tembló en su mandíbula.

—¿Otra mentira más?

—Nunca te he mentido… excepto en lo de Anthony. Y eso ha sido sólo una omisión.

—¡Menuda omisión! —su ira se desvaneció pronto—. ¿Es verdad lo que me dices de tu relación con Swan? —ella asintió—. La última noche que estuvimos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?

¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarla? Había sido la última vez que se habían visto. Habían hecho el amor durante toda la noche con una pasión y una desesperación que no había podido olvidar, conscientes de que su mundo se estaba desmoronando por las mentiras y las sospechas. A la mañana siguiente, él había salido de su casa y de su vida, negándose a volver a hablar con ella.

—La recuerdo perfectamente.

—Fui a ver a Swan aquel día para pedirle explicaciones del contrato que habíamos perdido. Él me confirmó lo que tú me habías dicho… que habías comentado algunas cosas con Tanya sin saber quién era. También me dijo que cuando lo supiste, que cuando la verdad fue del dominio público, decidiste cambiar de lealtades y ponerte de la parte de Swan's. Me dijo que filtraste deliberadamente el último proyecto, y me enseñó una copia de nuestro presupuesto como prueba. También me dejó entrever que estabais teniendo una aventura.

—Y tú le creíste —concluyó ella.

Edward asintió.

—La evidencia era muy consistente —suspiró—. No lo sé. Supongo que su versión era… más fácil de creer.

—No sé cómo conseguiría Tanya la copia de ese presupuesto. Y no le di esa información a sabiendas, pero me convertí en su cómplice sin saberlo. Eso nunca lo he negado. ¿Sigues creyendo que te dijo la verdad sobre mí… sobre nuestra relación?

—No —no hubo ni una sola sombra de duda en su voz, y por primera vez, la esperanza se abrió paso en el corazón de Bella—. Hay algo más que deberías saber. No fui yo quien te cerró la puerta con las demás constructoras.

Bella contuvo la respiración.

—¿Jacob?

—Jacob. Supongo que lo hizo para que no tuvieses más remedio que trabajar para él. Y lo de tu embarazo debió llegarle como anillo al dedo.

¿De verdad habrían ocurrido las cosas de aquella manera? ¿Era posible? Más tarde, cuando tuviese el tiempo y la intimidad necesaria para pensar en lo que acababa de saber, ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse de todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos cinco años, pero en aquel momento, había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

—¿Y ahora, Edward? ¿Qué ha pasado con lo de Dreyfus? ¿qué va a pasar?

La expresión de Edward volvió a endurecerse.

—Estoy investigando —dijo.

—No me refiero a eso —contestó, mirándole—. ¿Vas a poner una denuncia?

—Eso depende del consejo.

—Sabes perfectamente que el consejo hará lo que tú le digas.

—Es una decisión que todavía no he tomado —insistió él, negándose a ofrecerle la tranquilidad que sabía que ella necesitaba.

Así que, a pesar de las grandes palabras, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por aclarar las cosas entre ellos, nada había cambiado. El atisbo de esperanza que había alimentado en su corazón, había muerto casi antes de nacer.

—En ese caso, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

—¿El qué?

—Si el consejo decide presentar la denuncia, quiero que te ocupes de Anthony por mí.

Edward no pudo ocultar su exasperación.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Estoy hablando de Anthony y de lo mejor para él. Yo… ya lo puse en mi testamento hace años. Si algo me ocurría, quería que Anthony se quedase contigo. Pero no me había imaginado que pudiese ocurrir algo como esto. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que… debes ocuparte de él si las cosas se ponen feas.

Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de soportar ni un instante más, recogió su caja y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron al fin y entró en el ascensor ya ocupado por una docena de personas. Edward apareció justo entonces, entrando en el último instante.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo, quitándole la caja de las manos.

Bella no quiso mirarle, temiendo que viese las lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener.

—¿Sobre qué? —le preguntó en voz baja, mirando a hurtadillas al resto de los ocupantes del ascensor.

A Edward no parecía importarle si tenían audiencia o no.

—¿Me confiarías su cuidado? —le preguntó—. ¿Me confiarías a Anthony?

—Te confiaría mi vida —declaró apasionadamente—. ¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta? Te confiaría mi posesión más grande… y es Anthony. Y si me dices que no me crees, o me pides una prueba, jamás te perdonaré.

Un joven ejecutivo intervino.

—Yo la creo —dijo, mirando a Edward—. Yo te creo —añadió, mirando después a Bella.

Una sonrisa trémula apareció en sus labios.

—Gracias —murmuró, parpadeando rápidamente para deshacerse de las lágrimas—. Te lo agradezco.

Edward maldijo entre dientes.

—Bella… sé que no lo hiciste tú.

Tardó todo un minuto en extraerle el sentido a sus palabras. El ascensor se detuvo y varios pasajeros se bajaron. El joven que les había hablado hizo ademán de bajarse, pero cambió de opinión. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Ha dicho que…

Bella se volvió hacia el espectador.

—¡Ya sé lo que ha dicho! —miró entonces a Edward y la pequeña llama de esperanza volvió a atizarse—. Dilo otra vez.

Una sonrisa apareció a regañadientes en sus labios.

—He dicho que sé que no fuiste tú quien le dio nuestro presupuesto a Dreyfus.

El ascensor llegó al bajo y ninguno de ellos se movió.

—Vuelve a subir —le dijo Edward… con suavidad, con ternura, con delicadeza, y después miró al ávido espectador—. Tú: fuera.

Un instante después estaban solos, y las puertas del ascensor volvieron a cerrarse. Fue como el primer día, pero en aquella ocasión Edward no estaba allí para destruir, sino para curar. Cuando el ascensor estaba ya subiendo, Bella reunió el coraje necesario para hacerle la pregunta que andaba rondándole la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo no soy responsable? ¿Tienes alguna prueba?

—No. Bueno, sí —se pasó una mano por el pelo—. No tengo nada concreto, pero… Te he estado observando, Bella. Durante los años que estuvimos juntos, nunca me pediste nada y me lo diste todo. Después las cosas salieron mal y te caíste con Swan. Pero también le fuiste fiel a él. Y fue perdiendo una empresa tras otra, y cuando empezó a no tener dinero, seguiste a su lado y no solo eso: te remangaste y te pusiste a trabajar. Yo no podía comprenderlo.

—Era mi marido.

—No. No lo era. No de la forma que debería serlo.

—Aún no me has explicado por qué has decidido que soy inocente.

—Una vez, me dijiste que debería haber sabido que jamás serías capaz de traicionarme; que debería haber removido cielo y tierra para probar tu inocencia.

—Lo que te dije era que si me hubieses querido, habrías sabido que jamás sería capaz de traicionarte. Que si me hubieses querido, habrías removido cielo y tierra para demostrar mi inocencia —le corrigió—. ¿Y… y ahora? ¿Me quieres ahora?

Sus ojos brillaron como el jade.

—¿Por qué si no iba a echarte del consejo?

Las puertas se abrieron y el momento se perdió antes de que pudiera llegar comprenderlo. Los dos salieron.

—¿Por qué me has apartado del consejo? —le preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Esperó a que estuvieran en su despacho con la puerta cerrada para contestar.

—Es evidente que hay alguien que pretende echarte la culpa a ti. Quería quitarte de la línea de fuego mientras averiguaba de quién se trata.

—¿Y ya lo sabes?

Él contestó que no con la cabeza.

—No —dijo, frustrado—. Todavía no.

—¿Y Sam Uley no querrá decírtelo? —Bella frunció el ceño—. La verdad es que no lo entiendo. Creía que quería evitar una confrontación contigo, pero entonces…

—¿Qué has dicho? —soltó la caja sobre la mesa de un golpe, sin preocuparse del daño que pudiera causar a su contenido—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿El qué?

—Que ha sido Sam quien ha acudido a Dreyfus. Yo no le he revelado a nadie esa información, así que la única persona que puede saberlo es el ladrón.

¡No! No podía estar pasando otra vez. Justo cuando acababa de empezar a confiar en ella. No podía ser. No podía seguir viviendo así, siempre al borde de la sospecha.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás preguntando?

—¿Quién te dijo que ha sido Sam? —Edward le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y la sujetó por los hombros—. Vamos, Bella. No te vengas abajo ahora, porque quienquiera que te lo haya dicho es la persona que estamos buscando.

Al principio no pudo hablar; la emoción se lo impedía. No dudaba de ella. ¡Dios del cielo, no dudaba de ella! No pudo contenerse más y se echó a llorar.

—Por favor, bésame —le rogó, pasándole los brazos por el cuello—. Bésame.

No tuvo que decírselo más. El beso fue primitivo, intenso, desesperado, algo que alcanzó un lugar muy íntimo. No podía satisfacerse, no podía tener bastante de aquel bálsamo reparador que estaba haciéndole olvidar el sufrimiento de las semanas anteriores… de los años anteriores. No supo cuánto tiempo duró aquel abrazo.

—Bueno… —susurró él, mirándola con ternura y secando la humedad de sus mejillas—, ¿vas a decírmelo, o voy a tener que emplear la fuerza —le preguntó con ternura—. Puedo torturarte con besos, y atarte a mi cama durante un mes hasta que confieses quién te habló de Sam.

—Aunque me suena tentadora tu oferta, te lo diré —suspiró—. Fue Jane.

Él asintió. No parecía demasiado sorprendido.

—Jane. Debería habérmelo imaginado. Dile a tu secretaria que entre, ¿quieres?

La media hora siguiente fue la más dolorosa de la vida de Bella. Edward no tardó en sacarle a Jane la verdad. Y una vez la escupió, ya no pudo parar.

—Jacob no te quería —le dijo a Bella con odio—. Te estaba utilizando. Debería haberse casado conmigo y eso era lo que quería hacer… pero Tanya le convenció de lo contrario. Le dijo que la única forma de deshacerse de Cullen Enterprises era si se casaba contigo. Fue el error más grande de su vida. Por tu culpa lo perdió todo… su empresa, su salud, y al final, hasta la vida. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarle morir en vano —sonrió—. Nadie sospechó de mí, y yo tenía un acceso ilimitado a toda la documentación. Al fin y al cabo, llevo toda mi vida en esta casa, así que os utilicé. Primero a Tanya, y luego a ti.

Sobrecogida por la maldad de Jane, Bella se acercó a Edward y ocultó la cara en su hombro. Él no quiso escuchar nada más, llamó a seguridad e hizo que la sacaran del edificio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? —murmuró Bella, sintiéndose protegida en el círculo de sus brazos.

—No estoy seguro. No me gustaría denunciarla, pero tampoco me hace gracia la idea de dejar así las cosas. Espero poder arreglarlo fuera de los tribunales.

—Debía querer mucho a Jacob.

—Eso no era amor. Al menos no la clase de amor que yo conozco.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Y qué clase de amor es la que tú sientes?

—Un amor que soporta todas las adversidades. Una clase de amor que nunca muere —deslizó la mano por su espalda y la apretó contra él, atizando las ascuas de la pasión que ardían siempre entre ellos con tanta facilidad—. Lo único que tengo que hacer es mirarte, tocarte, oírte hablar, para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero.

—Pero volviste para vengarte —se atrevió a recordarle.

—Eso era lo que me decía a mí mismo —confesó, enredando los dedos en su pelo—. Pero la verdad era… que no podía seguir lejos. ¿Por qué crees si no que estaba tan desesperado por tenerte en mi cama? Sabía que, una vez estuviéramos juntos, nunca volverías a marcharte.

—¿Y qué pasa con el consejo? ¿Qué vas a decirles?

Edward sonrió despacio.

—Voy a exigirles que me expliquen por qué han cesado a mi esposa como presidenta. Y voy a decirles que si se les ocurre volver a hacerlo, me desharé de ellos uno a uno.

Bella se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Tu esposa?

La miró con una tremenda intensidad.

—Si es que me aceptas como marido. Y si Anthony me acepta como padre.

Las lágrimas volvieron a cegarla.

—Creo que podré convencerlo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me aceptas, Bella? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí, Edward. Te quiero, y no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti. No quiero imaginarme una vida sin ti.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Sus labios se encontraron. Todo había terminado. Los secretos del pasado podían descansar en paz, y el futuro los esperaba brillante y hermoso. Un futuro al que Bella pretendía asirse con ambas manos para que jamás pudiera volver a escapársele…

Fin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

**Sip, soy yo... como las seguidoras de costumbre os habreis dado cuenta, no suelo dejar notas al final de cada capitulo, ya que yo cuando leo un fic y me encuentro las notas...me pierdo al principio del siguiente capitulo. Si, soy despistada, ****_¡Juzgadme!_**** :D :D :D**

**Bueno, esta semana ya van dos adaptaciones y un Edward Pov. ¿Que os ha parecido?**

**Porfi! al menos un review al final de la historia (se aceptan halagos, criticas o incluso tomates) **

**Bueno, dejando los tomates a parte, la historia se titula ''Falsa Traición'' de Day Leclaire.**

**Por cierto, Alemania ganó el mundial...¡Yuuuupiiii! Lo siento por Messi, Mascherano, Di Maria y un par más, pero... **

**¿Sabeis de que me he dado cuenta estos dias? ¿no? bueno. Pues del echo que la mayoria de los reviews, folowers, favourites etc. los recibo de noche. Es decir, cuando aqui en España es de noche, eso significa... que mis lectoras/es son de paises de otro continente...interesante...**

**Cuando dejeis un review, podriais poner en una esquinita el pais? Me gustaria saberlo.**

**Bueno, dejo ya mis pajaras mentales y no os aburro más.**

**Espero vuestros reviews ;)**

**Besituuuus**

**Gabriella/ Gabylor**


End file.
